Unnamed Inspiration Part 2
by Breakingsunrise
Summary: This story is a continuation of Bella and Edward's story but 13 years later. The story is mostly about their kids and Edward and Bella dealing with parenting Teenagers. It would be wise to read Unnamed Inspiration but you don't HAVE to. A/U. Canon couples. please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not Me!**

 **Hey long time no see! This is Masens story! I decided to post it as a new story! I would advise you read Unnamed Inspiration before reading this one. The Outtake chapters are this story. I have chapters 1-5 completed. please R &R! let me know what you think! I hope my readers follow me over to this story! **

**If you have read this story over on UI then you can start at chapter 4.**

 **This story is unbeta'd so please excuse any and all mistakes they are all mine!**

 **Thanks Everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

EPOV

I think I can hear voices, I mean I know I hear voices, not like I'm crazy or anything. It's more like I am in shock. I know that one voice is Masen's, deep with a husky chuckle but the other voice is the one I am concern about.

I think it's Zafrina, Carlie's new friend. It should be MaKenna, I mean MaKenna is his long term girlfriend. I wish with all of heart that it was MaKenna giggling to whatever my dumbass son was saying.

I placed my ear to the door but then they got quite and I realized time was not on my side. I thought a text message would be best but what should it say? _"-Masen, I am here and I know you are in there and not alone or with who I think you should be with."_ Or _"-Get dressed and come out now!"_ all Dad like. I wanted to say something highly inappropriate like _"-I don't know how you did this but hurry up so I can ask you about it! Lol".._. _Not very Dad like at all!_

I went with "-Hey Mase, tell Zafrina to go home and come out please."

After I hit send, It sounded like a bit of panic went on before he popped his head out of the door "Hey Dad! How long have been out here?" He stalled, I side eyed him as I pushed pass him into his room. I should've just waited outside the door for her to come out. Since, as soon as I walked around Mase all I could was Zafina's very round, smooth, olive colored ass in only a thong bent over looking for something under his bed.

"Zaf…" I couldn't look away; Masen nudged me before I could've gotten caught.

"Z, get up! My Dad is in here now!" She jumped up in surprise and tried to cover herself as I diverted my eyes.

"Ok, I'll give you guys a few minutes but you have to leave Zafrina." I turned to Masen "Leave this door open and you have five minutes"

I stayed close choosing to wait in the hallway restroom with the door open so I could hear what was being said.

"NO! Fuck you Masen! I am tired of being your little side piece!" She yelled at him, I must have missed whatever he'd said you make her go off.

"I never wanted this and you know that! You knew that when you started this! I love MaKenna! I can't do this anymore Z!" He was begging her to understand but she wasn't having any of that!

"But you were _"doing"_ this just fine before your Dad got here and you damn sure weren't _"loving"_ MaKenna then either! No, you were balls deep in MY ass!"

"Zafrina! Get the fuck out! Please, I am begging you to please leave me alone! "

"Oh, I will leave you alone alright, and I will be all up and through MaKenna and Kebi's Facebook inbox putting your dog ass on blast!"

"Please, why do you want to hurt her? She hasn't done anything to you; I am the one who is sorry! Never mind, I'll text you after I talk to my Dad, I am sure he can hear us!" He knew me well, I thought I knew him but this whole incident is crazy for him!

She stormed pass the bathroom door without a side glance at me.

I stood up in shock at the situation; it was out of the norm for him. Masen had always been everything I wanted for him to be. He was still the splitting image of me, Tall same average build. On his head he wore a brighter, yet coppery orange hair color that was almost shoulder length. He was a Senior now and still the Social Moth, as you can see the ladies man but up until today I believed him to be loyal.

He was an athlete! When he was in middle school I had in him every sport in every season possible but in his freshman year of high school he told he wanted to play Lacrosse. He tried out and not only did he get on the varsity team, he was a started. He took his high school to the top all four years of high school, winning MVP each year.

All while remaining on Honor roll and taking AP classes. I don't know how he kept up with all the stuff he had to do.

To say I am proud would be an understatement. With all his hard work he earned a partial athletic scholarship to Dartmouth, which is unheard of. Ivy League schools do not offer athletic scholarships for Lacrosse!

I stood in his doorway and watched his lanky frame hunched over with his head in his hands. I sat next to him with a heavy sigh. But he then popped up and started pacing back and forth still only in his underwear.

"Dad, I don't know what to do here! I want to be with MaKenna! I love MaKenna, I fucking Hate Zafrina! Ugh!" He stopped and pulled at his hair with red eyes as he fought with his emotions.

"What the fuck is even going on here, Mase. Start at the beginning because I am so confused. When did you and MaKenna Break up?"

"We… I… She, Ahh." He took a deep breath and tried to start over. "Do you remember when the girls had that big sleep over like two months ago?" I nodded. "Well, Ant and I were busting their chomps you know because that is kind of our job. I was joking about how none of their boobs had come in yet! Zafrina made a comment under her breath about how she would like to show me to Becca. I was taken back but I laughed it off."

He stopped in front of me; face tormented "I woke up that night to the craziest blow job I've ever gotten Dad! Seriously, I've never experienced anything like what she doing." My chuckle made him groan. I couldn't help it. I felt bad for the boy; also I'm sure his experience with Zafrina wasn't as big of a deal as he was making it out to be. I remember being 17 and every blow job was the best one.

"I have been trying to break it off ever since that night but she keeps threatening to tell MaKenna. I can't hurt her like this! I love her so much; I can't believe this is happening." There were actual tears in his eyes as he took multiple deep breaths to control his emotions.

"Mase, I don't know what to tell you man. My only advice would be to take back your power. Be honest with MaKenna before anyone can tell her anything about her relationship. Give her a chance to make her own choice about you. Then give her space. Man up and deal with consequences of your actions because regardless of how this all started you kept it up for months now. Why? One mistake is one thing but two months?" I shook my head.

"I know Dad! You are right! I tried but every time I would break it off she would either threaten me or do something even dirtier. Dad, she does ass sex, like she likes it! I have never done anal and now I don't think I could even ask MaKenna for it! But it's all I can think about when Z is around. She has ruined me!"

Just then we heard the door bang down stairs." Edward?" Bella yelled for me and I then remembered why I was home in the middle of the day in the first place.

"In Masen's room." I yelled back.

"Wha… Why? You want to do it in there, but it smells like feet!" she yelled back as I laughed. The whole reason we were home in the middle of the day was for some afternoon delight. "What are you doing home?" She said to Masen as she entered the room. She took in his face "What's wrong?" she rushed him as he backed away from her.

"Mom, I can't." He plead with me with his eyes but I just shook my head. He had to deal with this like a man. I couldn't and I wouldn't save him from the wrath of the women in his life! I knew Carlie is going to tear him a new when she finds out.

"Masen, What is going on? You can tell me…"

"Ahh, I umm, I am so sorry Mom. I fucked, I mean I messed up! I made a big mistake. I cheated on MaKenna." He spoke with his head hung. "I fucked up and now I am going to lose her." He sniffled.

"What the hell?" She whispered and sat next to me on his bed. She glazed up with anger in her eyes at his boxer-clad body and she sank. "I am not going you kick you while you're down." She stood up getting as close as her small frame would let her get to his face "But I really do want to kick you!" she said as she walked out of his room.

We went into our room and Bella sat on the bed with her head hanging. I sat down next to her with a heavy sigh.

Although I am disappointed in Masen at the moment I cannot hold his actions against him. He's a dumb kid and I know how easy pretty and willing girls can sway them. Bella on the other hand has felt the hurt of being cheated on in a different way than I have.

I can let go what she had done to me because in the end I got the girl, I got Bella and her mistake with some asshole 13 years ago doesn't even sting anymore.

Bella was left to raise our daughter on her own for a long time before I came along. Jacob would pop in and out as he pleased and he messed with her head in the process.

"I think I want to punch my son" she looked at me in to my eyes as I waved my hand for her to proceed as she felt fit. He should get used to it if he is going to continue to treat his women like this.

Then I spoke up for my poor manipulated son. "I think he feels really bad, he looks so defeated! He really does love MaKenna."

"If he really loved her he wouldn't have done what he has would he?"

"It's not that cut in dry. First he is 17, and some women are succubae. Second, She got into his head and if anybody can sympathize with that I thought it would be you."

She just shook her head; I am unsure if was in disagreement or if she was just shaking her head at it all. Just then there was a knock on the door frame.

I looked up to see a red faced Masen, now wearing a pair of gym shorts, a "retro" ninja turtle t-shirt and one of those large knitted hats. "Ahh, I'm headed out to pick up Kenna from school." He spoke to the carpet.

"Alright Mase, it'll be ok. Just be honest and accept whatever happens like a man." He nodded and walked away.

I turned back to Bella to find her staring at the empty doorway. "So..."I leaned in close to her ear. "Can we do what we came home to do?" I whispered.

She smirked at me and it went straight to my dick. I still and will always want her. After all these years we both have changed in many ways. Weight has fluctuated, good and bad haircuts and colors, and she is still beautiful! _My personal Scarlet Johansson!_

"You still want to have sex after catching your son cheating on his girlfriend?"

"I don't see a correlation between the two. We came home for sex...I want to have sex with my wife... Why would I even think about my dumb kid and my daughters slutty friend? The only part I'm thinking of was the fact that she taking it up the ass and you barley let me put my finger in there!" I joked as I nipped at her neck.

"Eww that little girl is going to have incontinence by the time she is twenty." She looked disgusted as I laughed my ass off. If we don't have sex I am going to kick my son's ass myself. It's the only reason I left the store early and had to endure then smug look on Seth's knowing face.

"Come on baby please?" She stood in front of me and let me massage her hips and ass. She let me kiss and lick my way up her neck but as soon as her hands reached my hair we heard the door slam down stairs! _Ugh fuck my life!_

As we heard the stomping most likely of Carlie coming up the stairs she pulled away to check her phone for the time. It was still too early for her to be out of school.

"Why are you here?" I groaned as she approached.

"Eww were you guys about to do it? Never mind I don't want to know! I'm home because I started my _"period"_ and got out of gym early." She ignored me with a smile.

She was beautiful! All my girls were. Renee and Carlie both somehow ended up looking like carbon copies of Bella. People often think Renee and Carlie were the twins. The only difference was that Renee had my green eyes.

They were so alike, when the twins were babies I just knew Renee was going to bossy thing, but once it was time to go to school she closed right up. She, well all three of them, were closed books and the only way to open it was to earn their trust.

Surprisingly all four of the kids were doing well in school. They all got their brains from Bella. So since Masen and Carlie both have their licenses we got them both cars from the auction as an incentive to stay on the good side of the force.

Carlie got a orange 2003 Dodge Neon and Masen got a red 2007 Ford F-250. Yes, A pick up just like his grandpa Charlie suggested.

Her phone went off as she was explaining that she lied because they were doing Volleyball in gym and she knew she wouldn't make it through the class. She checked it and sucked in a sharp breath.

"What did he do? Urg!" She grumbled at the phone then swiftly ran down to her room.

"Well this is going to get messy, really fast!" Bella spoke looking at the door Carlie had just left out of." I just don't understand these kids! MaKenna is a beautiful, caring, sweet girl! Why on earth would my Masen, my baby, do this to this girl?"

"Bella, I don't think you understand how easy it is to manipulate a 17 year old boy, especially when she is giving up sex, and doing things his sweet respectful girlfriends aren't doing."

She just made a face and shook her head. She left go back to her restaurant. Yes, it took a long time but I finally convinced her to go to school and then to open her own restaurant. The Sliver Moon was a family restaurant that served comfort food. We were so happy that it is a success.

I went back to the store. That I now co-owned with Seth. I took a three year managerial leave after the twins were born to help around the house. He stepped up and once he got his masters in Music Composition and Music Education I offered him half ownership of the store. It was as much his as mine by that point and it gave me the opportunity to parent the way I wanted.

When I got back home shit had hit the proverbial fan! I knew it was going to be bad when I pulled into my drive way and saw that not only both the kids cars were there but so was a unfamiliar Jeep parked on the street.

I walked into my home to find Masen and some other kid standing face to face and nose to nose. Bella, MaKenna, Renee, Carlie and Antony were all holding him back by his shoulders and arms .While Zafrina and someone I didn't know were pulling the other guy back.

Everyone was yelling!

"What the fuck is going on here?" I was also yelling, but my door slamming and all around louder deeper voice caused everyone to shut up.

Bella came over to me as I approached them. "Edward, this is Diego, Zafrina's Brother." She pointed to the young man who was about to get his shit pushed in by my son. "and this is their older cousin Raoul."

I nodded in understanding but kept my posture one of 'not fucking playing' Bella sighed heavily and finished speaking. "Okay, well Zafrina told her brother of the recent events and Diego got very…ah…upset. Raoul was called after Diego made some threats by Zafrina to defuse the situation. As you can see that did not work."

"So, Z Texted me to tell me that her brother was going ape and I told Masen he said and I quote _"Let that mother fucker come over here and he going to learn a lesson about trying to save hoes, that will last him a life time."_ I then told Mom because I didn't want Masen to do ANOTHER thing that he will regret but it was all too late because just as I was about tell her they came to the door." Carlie spilled it all in one breath.

"So first this bitch uses my sister then He calls her a Hoe. I am going to fuck you Cullen!"

"Ha! I been standing here Mother Fucker come get me!" They went back after each other but I pulled them apart and stood between them.

"I respect your heart man but you need to have a conversation with your sister. And that conversation needs to happen out of my fucking house. I am only asking this once before you learn about my Second Amendment rights."

Their eyes widened but they quickly got it together enough to talk shit to MaKenna and Mase as they left. Masen's responses weren't any better and I am sure he is going get shit later for bring up the whole ass sex thing in front of MaKenna.

Once everything was settled and Mase had left to take MaKenna home. Carlie and Renee went to pick up a Pizza for dinner. Anthony and I were sitting on the Kitchen talking.

"Dad, Why would Masen want to have butt sex? I don't get it. I thought that was for like gay people." I wish someone could see how big my eyes got at my thirteen year olds question.

"Ahh, Man, I'm not sure if Masen wanted to before she offered it but regardless. Straight people have that kind of sex also. He shouldn't be having any sex, let alone cheating on his girlfriend to have butt sex ." As I finished my statement I felt Bella pinch my on my side. I guess that wasn't the correct way to answer that question.

"Go up to your room Bud. I'll call you down when the food gets here." He left looking just as confused as when we sat down.

"So, I see MaKenna and Masen are talking it out?" I questioned. I don't understand why she was there for him after all the drama he'd caused.

"Yea, They were talking before Carlie come in with the drama, but from what I heard he if just gives her time and space they might be able to work it out." She responded

"So this is our lives with Teenagers? But luckily Masen and Carlie are on the way out."

"Yay! One set down one more to go!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not Me!**

 **Hello all! I am hoping everyone is liking this story. please read and review! Thank you so much!**

 **Unbeta'd so please excuse all typo's they are mine and mine alone!**

 **Chapter 2**

MPOV

I love her.

I love her and it sucks ass.

The love I have for her is the reason I will put up with whatever she will give me.

She is my world! Her and lacrosse are truly my world! I love my family but it's different with Makenna.

Do you have any idea how many girls throw themselves at me? Though I have always been told I was attractive, when I had a growth spurt my Tenth grade year they went crazy.

But Makenna, Makenna never treated me any different. She never really hit on me and that's what turned me on about her.

I remember in the ninth grade it was maybe three months into school and I was already on the Lacrosse Varsity team. Most the ninth grade girls came from our middle school so I guess they lost their attraction for me.

Makenna came to school the week before Christmas.

I was a goner at first sight. Her dark skin was like valet and her eyes were very light like honey. Her almond colored hair was very long and wavy. I later learned it was curly but she would flat iron it out although it barley ever got bone straight.

On her first day of school I took up all her time blessed that we had so many classes together. I wanted to know everything about her.

Her family is Military so she has lived in all over the world. Her Father is an African American Army General and her Mother is Mediterranean and is a nurse. She is beautiful and Makenna looks just like her just darker complexioned.

She is the youngest of five, three brothers and sister. She isn't spoiled like most babies of the family. She is perfect, inside and out.

Her favorite place to live thus far has been Seattle but I am sure that had a lot to do with me.

I got into trouble with my coach and my dad for missing practice that day.

I was so happy when she gave me her number and we spent the entire night into the morning on the phone. I got in trouble with my mom that following morning for over sleeping.

She was worth it!

I remember when My Dad gave me a very serious talking to because everything was slipping because was so infatuated with her.

"Masen man, you can like this girl all you want but you have responsibilities. You can't let your team down because you like a girl and you can't let your grades slip because she likes you back."

I nodded but I barley heard a word he said. She was the most important thing to me, she still is.

But I fucked it all up. I fucked it up and now she is gone. I didn't get to spend forever with her like I had always planned. It was all because I am a weak idiot with no self-control.

Fucking Zafrina! I have never hated someone so much. I hated the control she had over me. I hate that I allowed her to have that much control. _I hate myself right now as well._

Don't get me wrong when we were alone she did things I never thought a girl would do. I figured I'd have to wait until I was in college or longer before Makenna would even offer assplay.

 _I was in a deep sleep. I think I was dreaming about the championship game coming up. When in the middle of the field a faceless girl started blowing me. It was very odd, I couldn't see her face and I don't know how my dick got out but she was amazing._

 _I mean, she was sucking, licking, slurping, and pumping me with her hand. It didn't take very long for me to come out of my dream state and figure out this was real._

 _I peeked down and I instinctive knew it was the top of Zafrinas head. I moved my 6 foot fame back as far as I could in my small ass full sized bed. Which proved to not be far enough because she never released me from her mouth._

" _Z, what are you doing?" she replied with a hum around me and I felt as though I was about to cum on the spot, "Shit, please, please stop."_

 _I placed my hands on her shoulders in a weak effort to stop her but it was too late. She latched onto me with a new vigor; she placed one hand on my thigh and the other on my balls, then deep throated me as I came in her mouth._

That night changed my life in the worst way possible. After she left my room I sat awake in bed for hours. I was disgusted by my actions, my inability to do the right thing and stop her.

By the morning I couldn't look anyone in the eyes, Including myself. I just stayed in my room burying myself in self-loathing until I heard a knock at my door.

 _Go away._

" _Masen, Can I come in please?" Hell no. it was the voice of the person who caused my demise. I didn't want to see her ever again._

 _She came in away._

" _Did I tell you to come in? Get the fuck out before you ruin my life even more." I knew I was being mean but it didn't make a difference. She didn't leave. "What the fuck do you want? "_

" _I just wanted to let you know that this…" she pointed between the two of us." Is not over, I want you and I am going to make you see that you want me too." Then she stormed out of my room._

For the last two months I have been caught up in this crazy world were by day I am the perfect student, son, team member and boyfriend. Then by night I was living this underground dysfunctional sex relationship in which I felt I was held hostage.

After shit hit the fan I have been in a state of purgatory. I have no Makenna the one I want and need. I have no manipulative bitch that ruined my life. I don't want her; I didn't want her when she threw herself into my life.

Now I have no one; I deserve to be alone though.

Bpov

My baby is depressed.

I feel very conflicted about it all, He made stupid choices and now he has to live them.

I am concerned though. He isn't himself at all. My son was happy! He laughed and made others laugh. He was a wise ass that always had something to say.

He played and picked with his younger siblings but still took his responsibly to them very seriously.

But since the big blow up, he has forgotten to pick up Anthony twice. He now longer smiles, I haven't seen him smile in weeks.

I have always been uncomfortable with his and Makenna's relationship. He just seemed to be too in love to be so young. Edward assured me that as long he kept up with the other important things in his life that we should just be supportive and let them be.

Look at us now.

If we didn't allow him to be in such a serious relationship so young then maybe he could've spend the last four years with the freedom teenagers need to experiment.

It was truly sad to watch.

He slept all the time. He only spoke when spoken to. The light has really left his eye. We tried; I personally have spent hours with him in his room. I just wanted to show him that I was there for him.

He said she wouldn't talk to him and that she needed time but even after that time she doesn't know if she could forgive him.

Am I wrong for, even though he is my son, I am not really blaming her?

He violated the trust they have built over the last four years. He didn't make a mistake once or twice he was having an "affair". An affair with someone who saw her every day at school and new that she was having sex with her boyfriend.

I can't imagine how Makenna feels, the embarrassment at being so publicly deceived.

I am torn between wanting my baby to back and not wanting her to forgive him. Because he is a cheater and she should let him go for her own self-worth.

This Morning he walked into the kitchen as I was getting a quick breakfast ready for the twins. He came brooding into the room, Hair unwashed and everywhere.

"Good Morning."

"Morning." He mumbled.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." He said also very quietly

"Come on Mase! When are we going to get you back? I feel like I am being punished and I didn't do anything."

He let out a shaky breath." I know Ma. I am sorry and I am trying. I really am. Every day I tell myself 'What the fuck Masen get your shit together man! She isn't taking you back and you have to live your life' but Mom I am finding it very hard to actually do."

He ran his hands through his hair as he spoke.

"Please don't get mad but I think you should go speak with someone." I had been thinking about this for weeks now.

"Mom, I see her every day, Multiple times a day. I see her smiling and joking with her friends. I can't get over her while watch what I can't have. I need help…."

I sighed a sigh of relief "Ok, I'll call your Grandfather."

He stood up and embraced me like he hadn't been since he was a small child. When he pulled back his eyes were red but I could see promise.

"Thanks." Was his parting word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not Me**

 **Hello! Please read and review! Thank you!**

 **CUrrently Listening to: The Neighborhood- Afraid**

 **MPOV**

 **3 weeks later**

I watch her.

I know it's weird and creepy but I have no choice. Our circles are so intermingled.

As I stand here with my team mates against the lockers outside the cafeteria door. My posture was one of defeat. Hands shoved deep in my pockets, my hoodie was up covering my dirty hair.

She was standing a couple of rows of lockers down from me. _I wished she was closer_.

She was beautiful and I never felt more insignificant. Its looks like she went shopping or something because this outfit was unfamiliar. It was late March and the weather was starting to break some. She was wearing a solid black sweater that fell just over her ass that was covered in black and white abstract patterned leggings.

I loved her legs! They were tan, muscular, shapely and lovely!

She caught me watching and shook her head as she looked down and away from me. I closed my eyes to keep my shit together. I love her so much and this shit hurts so bad!

I didn't notice I was softly hitting my head on the lockers behind me until Randall pulled me away from them.

"Come on man, let's go eat." His face showed his concern but he didn't say anything more as we walked in to the cafeteria.

I skipped the line and went straight to my seat at our table. I peeked over at her and found fucking Pete sitting next to her with his arm across the back of her chair and his hand playing with the end of her hair.

I was immediately enraged. I clinched my fist over and over to keep my shit together. I didn't want to whip his ass but I think I am going to have to.

I stood just as Randall approached the table; he looked around and saw what I saw. "Sit down Bro! I got it. Don't get into anymore shit then you already have!"

I didn't look at him as I walked out of the cafeteria; I unloaded my frustration on a set of lockers.

A couple moments later, as I was still fucking my hand up on the lockers, out came Pete and Randall. "Masen! What the fuck man? Never mind, Pete, you gotta back the fuck off of Makenna or I'm going to let him do that." He pointed to lockers that now had multiple dents in it. "To your face, you understand?"

"No, I don't. I thought they broke up; Like and month ago too. Ain't no body holding your spot Masen. Makenna is fine as fuck and we get along, so yeah fuck that."

I felt an eerie clam come over me. To be honest it scared me a bit.

I turned and looked him up and down, then right into the eyes.

With a chuckle said "I will fucking kill you. Yup, that's my decision if I see you touch her again, you're dead. And not in a rhetorical type of way either. If you touch her I will kill you with my bare hands. You got it now?"

It's funny how even when staring down deaths door dumbass people still don't get it. He walked away but not without a "we shall see" as his parting words.

Just as I took a step to commit murder in front my only friend at the moment. My sister and Kebi came running up the hallway with Makenna trailing behind them but at a slower pace.

"No! Masen stop!" Carlie yelled.

"Go back to class! Why did you go get her? You want her get in trouble?" I growled at Kedi. She shouldn't have gotten Carlie involved. My sister already had enough to worry about with SAT's coming up. She didn't need my BS as well.

"Masen, I can make my own choices. You need to calm down before you do something you regret."

Ha. "Something I regret? Well it's too late for that but I am absolutely sure I will not regret fucking _this_ pussy up!

Pete began to walk away, back into the cafeteria but as he passed I saw Makenna leaning with her head hung against some lockers.

Shit.

"Mase, you are almost done with school why would you that and not be able to graduate? Imagine how disappointed mom and dad will be?"

Yeah, no I don't give a shit about how they would feel honestly. What I do care about is Makenna crying.

I walked pass them and stood in front of her. She sniffled and my heart broke even more.

"Please, Baby don't cry. I can't deal with that." She sniffles again and I went to wipe her tears but she pulled away. I took a step back, "Ok, I won't touch you... I'm sorry."

She knew I was sorry, but being sorry wasn't good enough. It wasn't anything really. It was just how I felt and didn't do anything to fix what I have done.

"I love you" I whispered hoping but also not hoping she heard me. I didn't want to cause her any more pain.

She stared into me with blood shot eyes "Well, Do you? I said I need time but here you are butting into my life!" My shoulders fell.

"Kenna, I am giving you space and time. At least I am trying my best, but Pete or any other mother fucker in here cannot touch you though. I am waiting. I will wait for however long it takes for you to take me back. But even if you don't; none of these fuckers can have you. NONE of them. If you want to... want to start... uh… if you want to date someone else you will have to wait until school is over or find someone that doesn't go here. I can't watch it Makenna. I know that I was wrong here but I can't! Someone is going to end up dead if you do it."

"Fuck you Masen!" Well, that saying us getting all too familiar." You were fucking that bitch right under my nose for months and you think you have the right to dictate to me who I can and cannot talk to. Well you don't! You don't have any rights here!" She spun stomped her way down the hall with Kebi hot on her heals.

"Makenna!" I yelled after them making her stop in her tracks. "This will end in tragedy if you do this. I cannot watch you do this."

"Then close your damn eyes!" she sneered over her shoulder. I know I didn't have the right to get mad but I was getting pissed off.

I quickly moved so that I was standing in front of her. I guess I could see where Randall had a problem with my aggression, she is 5 foot 2 inches tall and I am 6 and half feet tall. He pulled back my arm as I stooped to eye level in front of her but I would never touch her at least not physically or on purpose.

"Are you fucking serious? You are all I see! Even with my eyes shut, you are fucking haunting me! My dreams, my consciousness, my memories it's all you! I can't escape you if I wanted to! Which I don't!" By the time I was done I was panting!

"Please, please don't torment me! I know I fucked up! I know! I know I hurt you but please don't walk around this school with someone else in my place." As I finished a teacher came walking in our direction. I backed away but never broke eye contact.

She sniffled, lifted her head, straightened her posture, and spun on her heals. She stomped into the cafeteria just as a lost my shit.

Unfortunately, the teacher, Mr. Thompson had just approached at the time. "Where are you supp...?"

"FUCK MY LIFE! I can't do this! I can't fucking do this!" I all but shouted as I paced and hit lockers.

"Chill man!"

"Cullen, Weems, get into my classroom now!"

"I can't do this!" I yelled as Randall pushed me into the doorway of the empty classroom.

"Chill the fuck out Masen!" Randall yelled as he pushed me down into a seat.

Mr. Thompson crotched down in front of me "Cullen if you can't pull it together I am going to have to get an ambulance. You need to breathe. There you go buddy, in and out, slowly."

I didn't even realize I was hyperventilating until he told me to breathe slowly.

Shit! I hate all these dramatics! I needed get my shit together! I took more deep breaths and I heard them both sigh in the background.

"Ok, so do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No." I mumbled at the same time as Randall began to speak.

"Mase cheated on Makenna with Zafrina." I side eyed him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Damn... I mean, wow that's upsetting" you can say that again. My head dropped into my hands and I placed my elbows on my knees.

"I can't do this."

"So, did she just find out and you are trying to get her back?"

"No"

"They broke up like a month ago, He was pissed today because Peter Facinellli was trying up push up on her."

"Shut the fuck up Randall!" I was starting to get frustrated with the only person in this whole school trying to be supportive, asides from my sister of course.

"Cullen, Has she given you a sign that you have a chance?"

"Nope." That's not entirely true, she said at the beginning she said she just need time because she couldn't picture being without me. Then as time has gone on I am getting less and less hopeful.

"Then you have to let her go man! You made the mistake and this is the consequence. I know it's hard but you have to man up and take it!" Mr. Thompson tried to reason.

"I will take whatever SHE gives me but I will not put up these fuckers trying to date her! And I will stop trying! At least not until she flat out tells me to."

"Masen take this time to take care of you bro. I don't think you are coping well." I knew that my friend cared but I don't need another person to worry about worrying about me.

I just nodded because I didn't want to do this anymore. I was already going to counseling twice a week and the shit wasn't helping. That bitch was saying she thought I needed antidepressants which I wouldn't fucking take.

Which was causing a new set of problems with my parents; things were bad all around and I didn't know what to do about it.

As I was pondering my fucked up life the bell rang for us to move to our next class. Another class where I had to sit in the back of the room and watch her be just out of arms reach.

Mr. Thompson had more words of wisdom that fell on deaf ears as we left his room. But as soon as I stepped out of his door I was stopped in my tracks at the sight of Zafrina!

"I fucking hate you bitch!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not me

Hello! please R&R! Enjoy!

EPOV

"Edward, He is just melodramatic like you were. Remember that girl, what was her name, Jessica? Yea that's it! You were so in love with her and you drove us all crazy."

My mother was overstating it all a bit. When Jessica Broke up with me I was very upset that is true but I wasn't as bad as my son has become.

"Ma, I think you are the one being dramatic here." I laughed. She just shook her head.

"No, I am not! You came home for almost a month and had to beg your professors not to fail you. Carlisle?" She yelled for my dad, I guess to corroborate her story. My loving wife and sister- in-laws laughed at me.

Sunday brunch (lunch; depending on what time we all showed up) never stopped, it is just that now I have to force the kids to come. _Damn driver's licenses and free will!_

Rose and Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Janice (Guess who came up with that name), and Jasper Jr. All come over as well. It makes my mother so happy and my father happy to see her happy.

Janice was 10 years old and Jasper Jr. was 8, they are both splitting images of their father and Aunt Rose. Janice's hair was almost to her butt but she refuses to get it cut. She is going to a be a hand full. Jasper Jr. has been nicknamed JJ because not only did he look like his dad, he acted like him as well, quite wisdom. It drove the other kids crazy.

Emmett, Jasper, Masen, JJ and Anthony were out back throwing around a football. Carlie, Janice and Renee were walking around the edge of the property line picking wild flowers.

I was happy to see Masen being active. He'd been basically comatose since the shit hit the fan a couple months ago. But like the father before him, he'll bounce back.

Earlier this week he'd been suspended for a couple days because of a fight between himself, MaKenna and Zafrina. We didn't "punish" him per-say because I could see it in my son's eyes that he was teetering on the edge of sanity. Also, He didn't really lose any privileges at school just a couple at days at home. He has always been a good kid and hasn't gotten into any trouble since he started high school. The Principal knew he was just having a hard go right now.

I was openly appreciative that he was going to let him walk for graduation. The students knew that if they gotten into any trouble this close to graduation they weren't going to be able to walk. He would've gotten shit if he couldn't. You do not take that moment from your parents.

I think something happened to him on that day that was a breaking point for him. He has shown glimpses of his former self! I am hoping it sticks.

"Yes, Dear." I rolled my eyes at my Dad as he walked into the kitchen.

"Remember when that girl broke up with Edward? He was a mess."

"Yes, Dear, he was." He was such a fucker! I shook my head and laughed to myself. He would tell her whatever she wanted to hear.

"See, I told you." She said looking at Bella who was still chuckling.

"No, You'll just tell her whatever she wants to hear, like a puppet."

"No, he wouldn't! Would you Carlise?" She laughed mocking me.

"Never Dear!" He laughed at me as well. Then as he walked by me back out to the yard he muttered "Happy wife happy life."

I shook my head at his hopelessness.

"So when would you say he was back to normal?" She asked looking out of the patio door at the boys. I knew what she was asking, when was I back to being 100 percent, so she could know when to expect Masen to be back to 100 percent him.

"Umm" she thought out loud to herself "Maybe about 13 years ago…" she stated as she looked Bella in the eyes. _Well that sucks, I guess._

MPOV

The day of the fight was chaos, my head was everywhere.

Imagine my surprise to see MaKenna pinning Zafrina against the lockers outside the cafeteria.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mr. Thompson and I ran to break up the melee. It was wild to say the least. I think we made it worse while pulling them apart, in the struggle MaKenna got ahold of Zafrina's shirt and almost ripped it off her body.

"Stay off my fucking floor or I will fuck you up bitch! Everytime I see you near our floor I will fuck you up!" The words were so strange coming from MaKenna.

She had a point though, why was Zafrina on the senior floor? I knew her whole schedule because I avoided her like the plaque.

"AHH! Let me go! Let me fucking go! Get the fuck off of me!" Zafrina struggled in Mr. Thompson's arms. I was unsure where she was trying to go but it wasn't toward McKenna. I think she was trying to get away.

Zafrina's right breast was almost completely exposed and once Mr. Thompson noticed, he immediately let her go. When he did, she went after MaKenna both fist flying.

I stepped in front of MaKenna to block her from the punches. Being the catalyst of this whole ordeal, Zafrina, went off on me.

"I fucking hate you! Bitch, you're a coward! Don't hide now!" She screamed between punches and slaps. I protected my face with my arms as she hit me. The resource officer came and pulled her away, unafraid of her exposure.

He carried her down the hall and into the counselor's office. Mr. Thompson made me and MaKenna go to the principal's office.

Mrs. Cope was sitting at her desk when we walked in. She directed us to the closest seats to the principal's office.

We were sitting on the benches like bad little kids. Every so often, she would scowl at the ground. I was preoccupied by the throbbing on my forearms, being that Zafrina hit harder then she should for a small teenage girl.

I was rubbing my arms when my courage let me speak. "I am so sorry that you've went through all this. I don't know why she was up here, especially during our lunch period. I will find out and make sure she stays away from you." I whispered to keep Mrs. Cope at bay.

"I started it." She said quietly my head popped up in surprise. "I saw her walking by and I was so mad at it all I just punched her in the face. I was so in love with you and she fucking ruined my life. I still don't understand why, like, why did she choose you? Of all the needy boys at this school! Why choose mine?"

"I am so sorry. I wish I could go back in time and change all the shitty things I have done. I wish I would've been honest from the start, I wish I was stronger then and now." I was trying to talk so that my brain didn't think about her words _"I was so in love with you…"_

Was.

Past tense.

She didn't love me anymore.

I sucked in deep breaths through my nose and out my mouth, over and over until I had my emotions under control.

"Masen? Are you alright?"

Shit, now she was asking how I was, me, the one who hurt her. I couldn't deal. I dropped my head between my knees and continued to breath deep.

"No, I'm not, But it's fine. I think she was power tripping. Once she had me in her trap I was just that, trapped. She knew I would do anything to keep you from getting hurt by what had happened. She is smarter then she looks."

"Hmp, Fuck her!"

"Ha, yup." It was quite for a few before Principal Green came in and made us go into his office, me first.

"Mr. Cullen, I am very surprised to see you in here for fighting. What happen?"

I sighed." Where do you want me to start? Just with today or before?"

"Give me the whole story, but the cliff notes version"

So I told him everything, excluding unnecessary details. "So when we were coming out of Mr. Thompson's classroom they were already fighting. Mr. Thompson and I tried break it up. She, Zafrina, tuned it on me. She went ape while I trying to protect MaKenna. It was a mess."

"Well, Mr. Cullen I will speak with MaKenna and let you know what is going to happen next. Go sit back outside."

I went back outside slumped in my seat, just thinking about how shitty everything is.

We were only two and half months out from graduation. Prom is in a month and a half, Lacrosse Nationals, Finals then graduation it was all going by so fast and I was missing it.

I made some very bad decisions! Very bad! And I was sorry for those that I hurt but I have to buck up! I have to… I have to. I've been letting my team and family down in the wake of Makenna's indecision.

Makenna was in with the Principal for a long time.

It should've made me nervous, but I just didn't care anymore. If she doesn't love me anymore then I just have to move on. There will be no more us and even though that thought was very hurtful, I would be ok.

Makenna came out and sat in the chair closest to me, not the seat she was in before she went in. I peeked over to find her red faced and sniffling. I didn't say anything but I just put my arm around her and pulled her into me. She put her head on my shoulder and we just sat there for a minute.

"It will be ok." She said with a nod and sat up. I didn't let go of her though… I guess I never will completely.

"Makenna, Can I ask you something?" I asked as a rubbed her shoulder. She nodded but didn't turn to look at me." Earlier, when pete was touching you… why'd you let him do that? I mean, I know it's all out of my hands but why lead me on? If I didn't have a chance, why string me along and let that fucktard Peter get his ass whipped in the process."

She sighed heavily "I just, I don't know what I am doing Mase. You were my everything and I just don't know what I am doing. Like, I want to forgive you but I know that I am not really ready. I feel really bad for leading you and pete on but I want attention too. I miss you fawning over me. You really did spoil me." She finished with a smirk.

And I did.

I love her so much and I made sure she knew it every time I could.

"Do you… Ahh, Kenna, do you still love me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not me!

Hello all! Thank you so much for following and favoriting! Please remember to review!

This story is unbeta'd so please excuse any and all typos and mistakes. They are mine and mine alone

Chapter 5

MPOV

I had to ask, to torture myself, I knew I didn't want to know the answer but I asked anyway.

She turned toward me in her seat and just kind of looked at me for a moment but before she could end my misery. Zafrina and Mr. Thompson came into the administration office area. I just dropped my head at Makenna's stiffening under my arm.

I felt like I was riding a roller coaster. The only thing I was sure of was that I will be ok. I wasn't so sure before today. Shoot, I wasn't sure an hour ago.

I'm sure Dr. Renata is going to love that.

Zafrina sat down a couple seats away from us. It was very awkward. Mr. Thompson went into the office with the Principal. Leaving Mrs. Cope who was barley even paying us any attention to be our babysitter.

Zafrina looked pretty worse for ware. She had on a gym shirt in place of her torn one. Her face was still every red in places. I felt sympathy for her, like an idiot.

"Why were you on our floor?" I asked a little aggressively, sympathy had passed as quickly as it came.

She sighed and turned toward us. "I had to go to Skylar's locker, everything isn't about you all that time." She said with an eye roll, I didn't believe her.

"You're a liar. What the fuck did you want bitch?" I guess Makenna didn't believe her either. I laughed inappropriately at how she looked a little like that lady from that show Empire. Arms crossed and neck rolling.

They both scowled at me. "Sorry." I muttered and Kenna raised an eyebrow at me. It was pretty threatening so I kept talking. "You can just read my mind."

Zafrina scoffed at me and Makenna rolled her eyes but turned her attention to Zafrina. "So?"

"Whatever, when Kebi to came and got Carlie we were in class together. I wanted to know what was going on."

"Mind your business. What happens in my life is not your concern! It never has or should've been. Leave me alone, you have no more power over me!" It felt good to say that. She ruined my life but she didn't have any more power. Makenna knew, everyone knew, and I wasn't controlled by her anymore.

"Ha, as if I ever really did. You did want you wanted to do Masen! You should've just told her from the beginning but you didn't because you liked the way I fucked and sucked and let you…"

She was cut off by Mrs. Cope, praise the Lord. "Zafrina!" She gasps at her words but Zafrina being the slut she was just sat back petulantly. Mrs. Cope rushed over to Principals door and knocked very quickly while looking back at the three of us.

She went half way into the office but kept the door open "What is the plan here because they are getting….aggressive?" I can tell she was at a loss for words.

Principal Green told us all to come in and said that they called our parents and that we all were getting 2 days of suspension. Since we weren't usually behavior problems the punishment just stopped there. He made us stay in his office until our parents showed up.

I looked over at Makenna and her head was down but her eyes were reddened with some hidden emotion. It was like a punch in the gut.

My dad was pissed but he gave me a break. I think he just knows what's going on and to be honest he has been better than anyone in my family.

He was just giving me my space and letting me feel. I hate how emotional I've been, like a little girl but my dad is just letting me be. I have been a shitty son over the last month but I won't any more.

I will still be saddened at the loss of my first love, my first everything. But life has been moving on these last weeks and I have been missing it. I can't keep missing it. I won't….

The fight was on a Wednesday so we will be out of school until Monday. My phone has been going off for the last 24 hours straight with nosey asses trying to get the story. Fuck them because they weren't texting me this whole time.

The only messages I've been answering were from Makenna. When she sent me the first message around noon on Thursday I wish I could describe my shock.

I was fucking giddy as a schoolgirl with a big dumbass smile.

Her simple "-How's it going?" had me jumping off the walks.

It sent my body into overdrive! We talked all day about nothing really just kind of catching up. Later that night around 1:00 in the morning she sent this.

"- Mase, I just wanted to let you know that I have missed you." With a ton of explicit emojis. I was in shock. I didn't know how to respond.

"- You have no idea Kenna!" afraid to push this too far.

"-You think you'll be able to get out?" My eyes went wide! I knew I couldn't. Even though my parents did give me a hard time they still kind of limited my freedom. It's been limited since all of this really started.

They ask more questions now than before but I understand why. I Have been deemed untrustworthy and I guess that is true.

I went down stairs just to survey the land. I found my dad in the living room playing COD on the big screen projector.

"Dad?" He was yelling through his headphones, most likely at my uncles.

"You fuckers! Stop camping and come on!"

"Dad?" I tried again.

"Jazz get the care package!"

"Dad?" I kind of raised my voice.

"What Mase? You see I'm busy!" I rolled my eyes at what he considered busy. Although I did like video games he was on a whole other level with his gaming.

"Would it be ok if I go out for a while?"

He raised an eyebrow but never took his eyes off the screen.

"Where are you going Mase?" I could tell he was paying me attention because he was dying every time he respawned.

"Well, ahh, Makenna wanted to talk…"

"No, Masen. You need to take a break from the girls. That includes Makenna. You've got a lot coming up and you need to focus." He said sternly.

"Ugh, Dad. I been on a break from "girls" for a month now." He rolled his eyes at me like he didn't believe me. I stood there for a minute waiting for his response as he kept playing the game. "Dad?"

"Whatever Mase. It's your future, you have to think before you act! That's my only advice." It was my turn to rolled my eyes. I went back upstairs and text Makenna that I would be there within the next half an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not me!

Hello! welcome, please read and review and enjoy! this is the first chapter that will only be posted here on Part 2. I am hoping my readers follow the story over here!

This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typo's are my own!

I hope you all like it!

Chapter 6

MPOV

"-Outside" I texted her when I got to the corner near her house where we use to meet.

While I waited for her to tell me if I should come to her back door or if she was coming out to me. I thought back on the conversation I had with my Dad as I was leaving out. When I came downstairs to go out to my truck he was sitting at the kitchen isle looking at his phone.

"Dad?"

He sighed heavily before he gestured for me to sit on one of the stools. "Masen, I just wanted to tell you that I do trust your judgement. I know your mom and sister have kind of been on your back lately and I just wanted you to know. Everyone makes mistakes. No one is immune but we have to try to make good choices. You shouldn't just dive into 9 feet of water because you can. Take some time and test the waters first. OR don't swim at all it on you."

"We're just going to talk. It's been so long since I've held her. I miss her so much Dad." I looked down trying to get ahold of my emotions again. He had no idea how much I missed her and I wasn't going to waste her invitation because he thought I would do something stupid.

He nodded "I know you do son, I know." He pulled back out his phone and walked out of the kitchen leaving me confused as to what he expected me to do.

I ended up just doing what I thought I should've done.

I waited for about 10 minutes until she just popped up at my window. Effectively scaring the shit out of me. I unlocked the door and she hopped in the cab. "Hey."

I sighed heavily to center myself and gave her a "Hey" with a head nod in return.

"Don't give me that lopsided smile." I eyes went wide as I laughed. I was very happy to see her alone.

She was beautiful. It looked like she must have recently washed her hair because it was large and curly as it framed around her face

"Sorry" I shrugged. Unapologetic. "So, you want to go up to Admiral Point?" It was a place we used to go to for privacy.

She shook her head. "So… what's the plan here?"

"Masen, I want to go back to your house. "

"Not a good idea. My Dad was up before I left out. I know he wouldn't be ok with you coming since he didn't want me to go out in the first place."

"Oh, do you think you'll get in trouble?" She asked, concern.

"Naw, He was cool. You want to just get in the back then?"

She looked around her neighborhood then nodded and climbed over the seat through the window into the bed of the truck. I smiled at her eagerness and got out of the truck to get in the back. Once we were seated on our separate sides of the bed there was an awkward silence while she played with her phone.

"Makenna?" I sighed. Her head popped up as she looked at me in the dark. "Come here." She smirked and slid under my arm as I pulled her close. We laid back on the blanket I kept back here. I put my face right in her neck under her ear and just breathed her in. "God, Kenna, I missed you so much."

She sighed as well. Then I felt her open and close her mouth couple times. I pulled back to find her face in indecision. "What's wrong?" I asked even though I didn't want to know. I just wanted to live in this moment but I moved back to let her know I was listening.

"Masen, I don't want you to get mad…"

"I won't" I tried to sound sure of that statement but I wasn't "Just tell me" I was scared shitless.

"You remember when we were in the office and Zafrina said that you like the way… the things she did with you." I nodded looking up at the dark black sky, ashamed. "Well, I just wanted to know what those things were?"

I squeezed my eyes closed. I do not want to have this conversation I just wanted to be with her like we used to. "Ba, I mean Makenna, you don't want to hear all those details. I don't want to relive them either. Can we just move on?"

"NO!" Shit. "I want to know what she thought or actually did do to keep you from me."

I just stared up at the moonless starless sky. I wondered where all the stars had gone. We lived far enough from downtown to still be able see them Farley clearly. Was it a sign that all the things that brightened up my life were out of reach for me.

I was surprised to hear my sniffle sound off in my ears. "Makenna, I wish I could show you how much I love you. I wish I could undo all the pain I've caused you and my family. But I can't. I can't do anything but give you shitty worthless apologies." I was failing miserably at controlling my emotions.

I felt out of control, especially when my arm lurched forward to punch the wheel well close to where I was laying "Please! Please don't make me talk about that shit. Please Makenna. I'm begging. I'm Begging." I was helpless as I weep into my hands. Tears rolling back into my ears. _I was a mess_.

"Masen?" I couldn't respond. "Seriously, Masen look at me." I took a couple deep breaths as I looked up at her. "So, you said your parents made you see that lady? Well you need to really talk to her. Zafrina technically date raped or whatever the word is."

"She knows what happed and asked me if I wanted to go down that route; I choose not to. Makenna, Baby, I just to get my life back. I want to get you back. I want to be me again." And in all honesty after the first time with her I could've stood up for myself. There was so much shame and pleasure and confusion.

She nodded but I don't think she agreed with my choice.

There was another moment of her ignoring me while she stared into her phone again. I watched her face the best I could under street light.

She peeked up and moved back into my arms pulled my head back down into her neck. I breathed in deep getting drunk off of her.

"Masen?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to tell me, but could you show me? If I don't like it I'll tell you. I promise. I just want to know what it feels like." _What, what felt like?_

I pulled back in shock and to look at her face. She was serious. She was blushing and I didn't want to do this.

"Makenna, I'm not sure what you think she did but baby, you have always been perfect. Have you ever heard me complain? No. Because I have no complaints. I have never _wanted_ more then what you gave. She just did everything, it had nothing to do with me." I finished in shame. I didn't want her comparing herself to Zafrina, she was 20 times better than Zafrina.

"But what if I said I wanted to do new stuff?" She asked from under her lashes. _Shit_

In an strange act of boldness she mounted me as she kissed along my neck and my body shut off all connections to my brain. She kind of grinded along my boner that sitting right against her heated sweatpants.

Once again I found myself weak and a victim to a girl. Though this time I was deeply in love with the person that was controlling me. "Kenna." I embarrassedly moaned her name.

She sat up on top of me and I pulled her back down onto my body. "Someone will see you if you sit up." I whispered blessed to be hidden in the bed of my truck. She grinded on me more until I felt like I was going cum right in my pants. "God, please stop."

She sat back with a smirk now on her face and placed her hands under my shirt but I held her wrist to stop her. Her face fell, confused by my actions.

"Makenna, do you still love me?" She never answered me when I asked and I couldn't, we couldn't go back to having a relationship without that being established first.

There was a pregnant pause that broke my heart then she sighed "I don't know."

Well, that sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not me

Sorry about the delay had some technical difficulties for a minute! But I should be good now!Big thanks to all who R&R and give me love! please Review to let me know how you feel about the story!

This story is unbeta'd so all typos are mine!

Chapter 7

JJ was sticking me very closely across the middle of the yard. I kept trying to fake him but the kid was fast. We should definitely get him into football this summer on the offensive line! He's really good, I can't shake him! It didn't help that my uncle just kept yelling "get open" at me as if that was going to somehow magically make me open. Grandpa was having a hard time getting open from Ant as well. They purposely spilt us up stating that it would be too much speed on one team. _Pussies._

Anyway, Uncle Jazz was playing alright defense as well keeping Uncle EM from making the pass by blocking his line of vision without using their last blitz. Counting loudly and waving his arms in front of his line of vision.

I finally got some space to drop back and ran up the "sideline" of the property, Uncle Em let it fly right into my hands. I stopped just before I bowled over my sisters and my cousin, who all just screamed as we came their way, I scored the game winning point on JJ.

As we were walking back to the house I could hear my Grandpa talking to Uncle Em.

"Damn, they're fast! Just like Edward was when he was young!"

"I am still fast!" I didn't even see my Dad come out of the house.

I shook my head as I gulped down a Gatorade and chuckled at his defensiveness. Anthony took it upon himself to tease him as well. I knew that was a bad idea but I also knew I would be dragged into it if things went left, which it quickly did.

"Ha, Dad you are not as fast as we are! In your dreams old man."

My Dad took step toward the edge of the porch. His brow furrowed, He side eyed Ant and I, then pointed to the end of the property back to the porch, twice. Symbolizing two laps. _Shit!_

He leaned down into the perfect runners pose and before I could even get to my feet he was off. I had to give him props he was still very fast but unfortunately not fast enough. I leaped off the porch startling Renee into a squeal and took off after him. Although Anthony was trying he never caught up to him. Whereas I was on his heels within seconds.

He let out an audible huff as I passed him at the end of the yard. The second lap was equally as embarrassing for him because by then he and Ant were neck and neck. I was already seated by the time they got to the steps.

I was happy to be back at it! Having fun and joking around. It felt good to run again, and I mean really run. Not just the bullshit shuffle I was giving my team lately.

I'd really been half assing every part of my life but no more. I made decision the other day. While sitting in the office waiting for an answer from a girl who in hindsight probably didn't really love me to begin with I made a choice to live again. And I have. Although she does have a hold on me, I will live.

I am joking with my family, I will be more attentive to their needs and the needs of my team.

My Therapist is going to love this!

Once we went back into the house my mom was looking at us a weird.

"Wha? Is there something on our faces?" I joked.

"Yeah, his face!" She laughed as she pointed to my Dad.

"Yes, it's really creepy sometimes. How much you both look like Edward." I shrugged at my grandma.

At least twice a week I hear about how either myself or Anthony look or talk or walk or even sound just like my Dad. Anthony had at least some of Mom's features. I looked just like my dad just with brighter hair. I even get some of our pictures confused its creepy, I see it.

I, unlike my brother and father was carrying the super ginger gene from my surrogate. My skin was fairer then theirs, and my hair was brighter.

I was somehow blessed with the ability to tan in the summer months. Thanks to my Dad!

I haven't seen her in years. I honestly can say I don't miss her which in my therapist thinks is a problem. My Mom has loved and token care of me for as long as I can remember and Vicky has done nothing but brought weird shitty memories to me.

So with graduation coming up I was caught in a strange place where social convention says I should invite the person who pushed me out of her butt. I on the other hand felt no need for her presence. She would text or call every couple months or years but it never lasted long.

But these are thoughts for another day.

I was laughing at my grandma as she got in Ant's face counting similar features of her father, the person we apparently looked like.

My phone vibrated in my pocket just as she was about to inspect to my ear for the third time.

"-MASE!-Randy Marsh." I chuckled at the all caps from Randall. He was really the only person I'd talked to; I mean really talked to about all this craziness.

"-What's up, Bruh? -M." When I think about it I was really going to miss him when we left for school.

"-WTFRYD? We r goin 2 da beach. Com out Bro!- Randy Marsh."

I always hated how he text talked! But I laughed as I shook my head at the invite. It would be my first social outing in months, I felt like I wanted to go though. It was strange, to have the want to be around people again.

I showed my Dad the messages with an expression on my face that held a question of permission to go. He shrugged and asked what time would be leaving out and coming home.

"-What time are you guys going out? – M"

"-Around 7ish. Gotta get lighting fluid! It's gonna b a fire (Fire emoji)! Can you pick me up? - Randy Marsh." I shook my head again and laughed. He would build these crazy bond fires. I smiled and showed it to dad, I didn't want any problems.

It was almost 4:00 now and I would have to pick him up and drive out about a half an hour to the beach. I still had to go home, shower and change. I was excited though, just to get out and be around people.

After getting the go head from my Dad, I said good bye to my family. As I was on my way out to my truck Carlie stopped me.

"Mase, I'm going to the bond fire too. Just so you know." I didn't get where she was going with the warning. We often went to the same parties and events I never cared before. Sometimes we would even ride together, Mom's request, but I never minded.

"So? Why would I care?" I asked specious. She narrowed her eyes as she was also confused by my lack of caring about her whereabouts. "Seriously Cari, we've gone to other parties together why would I care if you come?"

I really looked at her face then and it was bright red. "Never mind, Can I ride with you?"

I was still very confused but nodded. "I am leaving the house around 6, I have to pick up Randall."

"OK." She slowly and awkwardly turned on her heels and walked. back into the house. That was strange but I moved on.

I felt good, looked good. I thoroughly washed my hair, something I hadn't done in a while. Don't get me wrong I would "wash" it but not thoroughly and conditioned it as well. I didn't shave because chicks like beards and even though I am supposed to be staying away from girls I still want to be attractive.

I was wearing these light distressed jeans with holes on the knees from Abercobie. A dark green thin hoodie that didn't have sleeves from H&M with a white t-shirt underneath and my loose knit hat. Again I say I looked good!

My family came home around 6:00 after I texted Cari for 15 minutes straight making sure that she would be here on time.

We as drove off our street I saw that she was noticeably nervous. An at that moment I truly realized how self-absorbed I'd been through this time. My sister obviously had something important going on and I should've already knew about it.

"What's going on?" I asked directly.

She sighed heavily. "I don't want to put anything else on your plate Mase."

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk, ya know."

I nodded waiting on her to say whatever she had to say. It was concerning, we had always been able to talk freely to each other. She was one of if not my best friends.

"So, how are you holding up?" I huffed at her and cut my eyes. "Seriously Masen, we haven't been able to REALLY talk in months. I feel like you've cut me out."

I took my eyes off the road to look at her and my stupid heart broke. I could only whisper my apology. I felt like shit because it was true. I really did talk to anyone but Randall, he listened when I was going off.

"I was really bad for while Carlie." I spoke keeping my eyes on the road now. "I felt like it was my bed so I had to lay in it. I can't tell you how sorry I am for cutting you out. I just... I just… I'm sorry."

"I didn't ask you so that you'll feel bad! I Just wanted to know how you were."

"Well, I'm better now. The other night I went over to MaKenna's and she told me that she didn't love me anymore." She sucked in air in shock. "It's fine though. I'm fine, really. I don't think I could've handled it a couple days ago but I'm good now. I still love her but I understand I hurt her and she can't forgive me. This IS the bed. I laid in it and now I'm getting up and trying to push on."

Her hands were balled up in her lap like she was going to punch something. I laughed at her angry face as we pulled on to Randall's street.

"Do not be angry at her she has the right to feel however she wanted to feel. And I still feel like I'm winning, you want to know why?" I asked in my creep voice.

"Why?" her eyes narrowed

"Because she still wanted to bump uglies!" I gave the wheel all had to give as I humped it which made her punch me.

"You're so gross!" She screamed and hit me again. I laughed and it felt good to bullshit with her.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked as I honked my horn for Randall to come outside.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the house. "What's wrong? Did Randall try something with you?" instinct kicking in. _I would completely murder him!_

All the happy appreciative thoughts of my friend were gone and all I could see was red!

"NO! God No! clam your ass down." I was about to respond but he came out and got in the cab of the truck!

"BRO!" we dapped hands over her head and she looked all awkward. "Carlie! How's it going short stuff?"

She just rolled her eyes. I pulled away from the curb but paid attention to both of their behavior as we made small talk. As soon as Randall hopped out to get go in the store to grab the fluid I was on her.

"What the fuck is going Carlie don't lie?"

"Ahh, So, Randall kind of knows a secret that you don't know."

I was confused and frustrated "What secret? Just tell me what is going on!"

"I want to Mase! Just give me a seco…." She huffed as he reappeared. The bastard come out of the store faster than I ever could've imagined.

"So are we picking up your girlfriend? Where is she gonna fit?"

"The fuck Randall. I told you what happened the other night. We aren't getting back together."

He pulled his head back in confusion "Not you bro! I would never. I was asking Carlie about Kebi."

"Ah no, she has her dad's car. That's why I'm riding with you guys, I'll ride back it her." She said a little small and kept her eyes on the road.

I was confused by all of it.

"I'm sorry to hear that she got in trouble. What did your parents say?" What the fuck are they talking about!

"I haven't told them…" Still in her small voice. I have always hated when she got like this but I knew not to press her when she was.

The ride to beach was cool asides from the confusing moments. Randall said the whole team should be up here and they were excited to hear I was coming up too.

The only hiccup would be if Makenna showed, which was likely. We shared social circles! Ugh! But its whatever I'm still going to have fun! _I hope…_

When we got their there was already about 20 people waiting for festivities. But before we got out of the truck I had to ask one more time.

"Carlie, what is going on?"

She got out but leaned into the window then with a nod she said " I'm Gay."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not me

Hello everyone! Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and Follows I am truly thankful! please keep up the good work!

This story is unbeta'd so all the typos are mine, Sorry!

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

BPOV

I don't know what's going on, but I have a feeling it's big.

The other day I walked in to the kitchen to find my oldest children in there making sandwiches speaking in hushed tones. It was strange because Masen has been back to his old self lately; which was loud.

"So, what's up with you guys?" I asked as they tightened up at my arrival. This has been the reoccurring response to either mine or Edwards presence.

"Nothing." Said a smirking Masen while Carlie blushed.

"Yeah right, something is going on with you guys! Just tell me!"

"Really Ma, nothing is going on, I promise."

"Really…" That's has been with Carlie has been saying over this last week. I didn't believe them, not because I didn't trust them but because they were acting so strange.

I left the room and instantly heard them begin to laugh. Ugh, I went stairs into Antony's room. "Hey bud." He was sitting on his bed watching something on Netflix via the IPad.

"Hey."

"What's going on with you? How has your day been?"

He glanced up at me with specious eyes. Like he didn't trust me, he shouldn't.

"Nothing, just watching Naurto. What's up with you?

"I was just noticing how weird your brother and sister have been this last week…" He nodded but stayed quite." Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, there is always something going on with one of them, right?" As he turned his attention back to the device in his hands.

I huffed as I left the room to find Renee, she often stayed to herself and out of the drama. She ended up being in the basement tinkering with the piano. What she was working on sounded beautiful, I sat next to her on the bench and just listened for a minute.

"You are amazing!" I was often floored by her musical talents. None of the other kids picked it up. Masen could dance his ass off but he was just a goof about it. Edward would fond over Renee's ability.

"Thanks" she whispered, "Me and Dad have been working on it for a while."

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded "Do you know if Mase and Carlie are hiding something?"

She tightened up but her response gave me nothing. "Would they tell me if they were?"

No, they wouldn't but they doesn't mean she didn't know anything. People would forget she was around because she was so quite.

"No, but that doesn't mean you don't know something…" I smirked at her as she kept her eyes trained on the keys. "Renee, if something is going on that could hurt either one of them I should know."

"Mom, nothing is going on that will hurt either of them." She said then went back to tinkering. Effectively ending our conversation. I listened for a while longer before deciding to go back upstairs and watch TV.

I believed Renee, if there was something serious going on that, she or any of them would let us know. _I hoped…_

The TV was on low because I really wasn't paying much attention to it as I scrolled through Facebook on my phone. When someone lightly knocked on the door, I barley heard it. I checked the time before I got up. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. It was almost 9:00pm, I hope the kids found food.

I looked through the peep hole to find Amun, Carlie's best friend, Kebi's Dad. I opened the door and greeted him. "Hey Amun! What brings you by?" This was definitely an odd visit. Don't get me wrong we were friendly but this was the first surprise visit we have ever gotten.

Amun was a single father of three, His wife died about 4 years ago. It was a shock to our entire community. She had been suffering from ovarian cancer but kept it a secret from everyone but her husband.

She was beautiful and both of her daughters inherited her beauty. I think he struggles with that fact.

"Hello Bella, Is Edward home as well? I need to speak with the two of you."

"No, he should be in soon. Let me check his location. Come in." I walked him to the kitchen and offered him something to drink as I texted Edward.

"May I ask what's this all about?"

"I would prefer to wait for your husband to come home." He stated nervously.

"Ok" I wrecked my brain trying to figure out what this could be about.

 _Did Masen mess around with another one of Carlie's friends?_

 _Did he catch the girls drinking or smoking or something?_

We sat in uncomfortable silence while we waited. Just as it was becoming unbearable Edward came through the garage.

"Hey Amun, long time no see. How have you been?" He asked ask he kissed the side of my head then shook his hand.

"I have been better." I sighed heavily and moved to sit next to him at the kitchen island, Edward sat next to me.

"Well please tell us what is going on?"

"Last Friday I received a phone call from one of Kebi's teachers. She said that she caught Carlie and Kebi Kissing each other in the drama room at school. She didn't think it was appropriate to punish the girls but she thought I would like to know. Did you receive a call like that as well?'

I'm sure if I could talk I would be able to convey my shock. "what?"

"No, Amun we didn't get a phone call."

"Edward, I would consider your family my friends. I have to be honest when I say I am not happy about this. We are Copt, Orthodox Christians, I don't want to sacrifice her soul so she could 'experiment' with your daughter. I have told her that she is no longer allowed to be friends with Carlie. I would you're your help in making sure they stay apart."

"What?" I was still in shock as he and Edward exchanged words.

"Kebi is Carlie's Best friend. I can't in good conscience keep them apart. If that is what you want for your daughter, then that is on you. You will have to keep a closer eye on her Amun but they go to school together. If they want to be together then that's what they will do. Your disapproval will only bring them closer." Edward was killing and I was still in shock.

"I came here in hopes that we will come to some understanding but I see that, that is not happening. I am letting you know as a parent that I do not want my daughter here at your home or anywhere near your daughter." He stood up to leave and Edward walked him out.

"So, Carlie's gay?" He asked like it was the same as 'what was for dinner? 'as he looked through the fridge. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I knew that boys were staying away for a ! "

"Tell you? I have been trying to figure out what the hell was going on for a damn week!" I was suddenly very sad. "I wonder why she did tell us?"

He pulled out supplies for a sandwich. "I'm she was just nervous and would tell us when she was ready. This is a big deal to some people Bella. Of course we don't care but as you can see some people do."

I heard the front door open as we were speaking "Hello?" Masen yelled through house.

"In the kitchen."

"Hey." He said as he also began to make a sandwich

"Hey? Carlie is gay!" He choked on his food and Edward had to hit on the back several times before he was better.

"Please don't say anything she is really nervous about telling you guys. How'd you know?"

"Amun came by." He slapped himself on the forehead. "He said he didn't want them to even be friends anymore and that Kebi wasn't allowed over here."

"Damn, I'm not surprised. When her teacher called they got into a major fight and he took her car. Now she has to drive his because he has an app that tracks the car on his phone. Carlie was very upset. Damn."

"Why didn't she tell us? Do you know how long this has been going on?"

"Ma" he sighed "I think you guys should ask those questions to her. She should be back soon." He shook his head he walked out of the kitchen. I was sure he texted her to tell her what was going on.

She came in about a half an hour later. Came right in to the kitchen, interrupting me and Edwards discussion about it all.

Her face was red and tear stained.

"I'm sorry!" she said as tears burst from her eyes. I wrapped her in my arms. This was my baby and though I was still confused as to why she didn't tell us. I will comfort her.

"What are you sorry for Carlie?" Edward asked before I could.

"I don't even know! I've been apologizing every 5mintues since Friday. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Can you start at the beginning and walk us through all of this?"

She sighed heavily and nodded.

"Dad, I knew I was gay since the 7th grade when we went up to that beach house. You remember our neighbor's daughter, Brittany?"

He nodded while I sat blankly. I didn't go on that trip because I had the opportunity for me to learn some French cooking so I left the country for a month.

"Well she was my first love Dad. I never even knew I could feel that way about someone. I never even had any crushes before. I thought I was just a late bloomer. Ha." He nodded and smirked a knowing smirk at her.

"Hindsight is 20/20 ain't it. Now thinking back, how did I miss that?" He laughed at his self.

"Then from there I just kind of denied that I had those feelings toward girls. I knew no one else liked girls and I was confused… Maybe it was just a onetime thing. I don't know. Then Kebi shared that she was gay last year and I was there for her. I was the only one who knew, I was still unsure of my own "status". She never tried anything with me even though I told her about my own experience. She knew… she knew I just wasn't ready."

We sat and listened as she spilled her tearful story, a story we were all there for but in the back ground. Not as important. She'd been struggling with this for almost five years and we never knew. Never had a clue. I felt like a bad mother which brought me to tears as well.

"Ok, if you guys are going to cry this whole time I'll let you at it. I love you Carlie and you know we will support you in any way you need." Edward kissed us both on our head and exited the kitchen.

I sniffled a bit and told her to go on.

"This past New Years, we had our first kiss. Mom it was everything and I just knew, I wasn't confused anymore. She's been my best friend and now for the last couple of months my…" she looked up at me and I nodded. "my girlfriend" she said it with a smile that made me smile.

"So what happen to get her trouble?" I asked I knew that the teacher called Amun but I figured by this point they knew who not to get caught.

"I think we were thrown off by all of Masen and Makenna's drama we didn't check our backs like we usually did. We often snuck into the drama room during Study Hall. But that day we didn't ask the drama teacher what she had planned and she walked in as we were making out."

I sighed and run my fingers through her hair in hopes of being a comfort to her.

"So, do you guys know what you are going to do?"

"We have no idea…"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not me. Masen is mine as is Carlie but their likeness's well you know the story.

A/N: Hello! Thanks guys for all that you do!

This story id unbeta'd so please forgive me for the typo's! 

Chapter 9

That first week was horrible, everyday someone said something like this "So, Mase I heard your sister is lesing out now. What's up with that?" Fucking Dave!

I hated my team! First they don't give a shit about me until shit hit the fan and now all they care about is Carlie and Kebi's sex life. I had already punched Rob in the face when he made comment about scissoring.

Had to run laps for the entire practice that day but I don't care. It was worth it! These fuckers need to learn some boundaries.

Me and Carlie had only gotten closer in this time. Her relationship with Kebi has gotten more strained, they could only see other during school hours or when Kebi snuck out the house. Kebi was scared as shitless to sneak out so that left them both very frustrated.

Even though I could always shot the shit with her, it was different now. I'm sure I was getting on her nerves with my vulgarity but like my teammates I am a teenage boy and we are all perverts.

I noticed other girls more now. I hadn't paid much attention to my female peers before now. Makenna and I had gotten together freshmen year. I was just now looking at what was all on the menu. _Ha! I'm an asshole!_

So now I can say things to Makenna that I would've likely said with a little more class with absolutely no class. As I said she was annoyed most of the time.

Last week was my last week in therapy, against my therapist wishes. I felt so much better, felt like I was more in control. She wanted to talk more about my mother and I just didn't feel like going in that circle again.

The Friday after the fight I had a session that felt unproductive.

 _"Masen can we talk about your mother this week?"_

 _"Ok, I guess."_

 _"Is there anything you want me to know, or do I have to ask?"_

 _I shrugged because I didn't know what she wanted to know._

 _"Well, What's her name?"_

 _"Umm, Isabella Cullen." I said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. "Ok, Victoria..."_

 _"What's her last name?"_

 _"I am drawing a blank, I know it but I can't remember it." This was true; I couldn't remember._

 _"Ok, where is she from?"_

 _"Her family was from England before they moved here, so yeah, she's from here."_

 _"Ok, I see that you called your mothers side of your family 'Her family' do you not consider yourself a part of her family?"_

 _"No, I don't even think they know about me." I shrugged because I could care less._

 _"Hmm, that's upsetting. Do you ever want to meet them? Or do you think about them?"_

 _"No, I don't think or care about those people. I have a family. They aren't missing."_

 _"But, Victoria, gave birth to you then abandoned you. How can you not care about her or her family?"_

 _"Why should I? My Mom, My Grandpa Charlie, My Nana Sue, Aunt Leah… I have a family she and her's are not missed."_

 _"Your Mom, Bella."_

 _"Yes"_

 _"Ok, what is one of then reached out to you? What you being willing to meet them?"_

 _"Yeah, I guess."_

 _"Including your mom?"_

 _"She's not my mom and she has contacted me. A couple times over the years."_

 _"What kind of conversation did you and your mom have?"_

 _I sighed heavily, I was over her questions. "I don't know, nothing substantial really. We just caught up?"_

 _"So, you and your Mom talk for the first time in months and the conversation was nothing substantial?"_

 _"I'm not going to tell you again; she is not my Mom." I snapped on her. I felt bad after the fact lowered my head. " , I don't know what you are trying to do, but you are disrespecting the mother that raised me. For the bitch who didn't want me. Please stop."_

 _"Ok, I apologize. Let's change the line of questioning. You said Makenna told you she didn't love you anymore. Did that make you think of your mother?" I huffed and run my hand through my hair._

 _"Of course it did! That's life ain't it. Past experiences shape your perception of your current experiences." I barked. My anger was getting the best of me. "I'm not mad she left or didn't want me. I understand, shit happens. My Dad stepped up and then my Mom. What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are trying to downplay what they have done for me?"_

 _"I'm not Masen. I am trying to make you think. You were in a long term relationship with someone who you believe never loved you. I think we should try to figure out why. I also think its linked to your mother."_

 _"Well, I think it was because she was letting me have sex with her." I didn't mean that. I loved and still love Makenna. She was everything to me but Dr. Renata needed to find another way to do this._

 _"Masen, why are being so crass? What are the similarities between Makenna and Victoria?"_

 _Of course in hindsight all I saw was my Mother when I thought of Makenna and it pissed me off but I wasn't going to tell her. "Dr. Renata, what time is it?" I asked looking in to her eyes._

 _That was my go to 'I'm ready to leave 'question. She checked her watch then huffed before telling me I could go._

So, I made the choice, since I chose to go, that I wasn't going to go anymore. The weeks following went fine. Coach had us doing two-a days which left little room for trouble.

Prom was quickly approaching and I was planning on going solo. My Mom was having a fit about it but there wasn't anyone I wanted to go with and that included Makenna.

We've had a couple of unfortunate run ins. First was at the bonfire: she was there with her friend Jamie. They ignored me until after I was trapped by Stacey in a conversation. After that I couldn't shake them. In the end Jamie laid into me then she and Carlie got into it.

It was a mess.

We had a couple classes together but we kept it cordial, I thought. Until our second run in at practice. I was running drills up and down the field. When she came barreling down onto the field. Yelling that I got a handjob from Stacey during the bonfire, _I wish,_ again we got into a shouting match. She was letting the gossip mill get into her head.

Coach made me do laps.

Then come to find out she and fucking Peter were kind of an item now which pissed me off to no end. They weren't official but what right does she have to bite my head off at the thought of me talking to someone new when I asked her not to flaunt her shit in my face.

I don't care if it's been almost three months, if I can't date neither can she. Especially that dickwad. Randall kept me off Pete's ass more than once.

If I was being honest I was ok with her moving on, but only if she let me do so as well. Only time will tell. All in all we haven't had any good interactions.

I the end I had no other alternative but to go to by myself.

Carlie and Kebi were trying to find a way to go together, but we knew Amun wouldn't let them. I was thinking of asking one of my teammates who I knew didn't have a date to be stand in's but most of them just want to see two chicks going at it. Not actually be helpful and one of these girls is my sister so I'd have to fuck him up in the end.

I was strolling Vine when I came across a video from a girl about going to prom alone. It was funny, with cut scenes of her doing all the normal prom stuff with an imaginary person with a caption the read 'Me on prom night'.

She looked very familiar and she was very cute. Small frame, blonde hair, and the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

I couldn't get it out of my head that I've seen her in person before.

"-Hello, I just want to tell you that you have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen- Maserunner69" I sent her a direct message. Not expecting a response but I got one back almost immediately.

"-Thank you! *blushing emoji*- Untoldsecrets117" 

"-I know this is going to seem corny but your face is very familiar, May I ask your name? -Maserunner69"

"-Ha, well Masen we go to school together so…- Untoldsecrets117 "  Say what now? I looked at her profile a saw that in fact we lived in the same city.

"-Shit! Are you serious? How do I not know you? You're gorgeous. - Maserunner69" And she was. I was wrecking my brain trying to figure out how I had missed her.

"-Well, I don't know because we have two classes together- Untoldsecrets117" Now I feel like an asshole.

"-We do?! I am so sorry! I'll go die now. Have a good evening- Maserunner69" Embarrassed I went and took a shower leaving my phone on my bed. When I came back she replied.

"-Ha! See you tomorrow- untoldsecrets17"  Shit! I'm sure I am going to make an even bigger ass of myself.

The next day was the Friday before Spring Break and neither the teachers nor of the students were doing anything productive.

In third period, Spanish, was when I saw her. Being fucking beautiful quietly talking to her neighbor. I just watched at first then I got caught by Ben so I diverted my eyes. He mugged me so I guess they had history.

I decided to direct message he instead of approaching her. As I pulled up my app I saw that she beat me to it.

"-Quit staring you look creepy- Untoldsecrets117" I smirked, I figured I did that's why I looked away.

"-Well I really couldn't help it but then I saw Ben getting ready to attack me. Lol- Maserunner69"

"Angela?" Mrs. Marks called her up to desk for something. It seems as though they were friendly because she gave her the keys to her car and sent her on an errand. Mrs. Marks was heavily pregnant so I'm sure whatever she sent her to do required a lot of walking or lifting.

As Angela walked pass me and after I scanned for flawless body, I looked up into her eyes, they were a beautiful hazel color.

"You need some help?" I asked her and she nodded. Then she walked to the back of the room towards the back door.

I lifted my hand and once the teacher acknowledged me I walked up to her desk. "Mrs. Marks can I go with Angela?" I quietly asked out right. She lifted an eyebrow at me then looked at Angela who gave her a nod then went out the door.

Somehow no one in class noticed the transaction as I went out the door closer to the front of the class.

Once I caught up to her I fell into stride next to her in silence. Her sandy curls bounced as she walked, I watched out of the side of my eyes as we walked.

Probably staring creepily again, this time I didn't care.

When we got to the car she went inside and pulled out a container of tums and shook them at me.

"Ahh, heartburn. Poor prego. I remember my mom eating these things all the time when she was pregnant with my brother and sister." Surprised at the memory I ducked my head a little.

How in the world did my therapist think my Mom wasn't my Mom?

"Yea? That's funny 'Mrs. Marks' is my Mom." She laughed. I balked at her. "Yea, I don't know why she waited until I was almost an adult to have another baby." The moment she said it, I saw it. Her mother had dark features and complexion. She was Afro Latina looking, and had a slight accent. Even with their differences they did favor.

Angela had sandy blonde curly hair, golden skin, and Hazel eyes. _Perfection_

"The twins are 13 now, I was little when my Mom had them. So, is it hard to go to school with your mom?"

"No, not really. You didn't even know who I was and its almost the end of the school year. I keep my nose clean. Ha!" she snorted then slapped her hand over her face as it reddened. I smiled at her. _She's cute._

We slowly walked back into the school.

"So, you have really been here the whole school year? How did I miss you?" I asked even though I know how I could've not noticed her. I only had eyes for Makenna. Then I was trying to balance my infidelity with Zafrina. Then I was depressed about it all.

"No, I moved in with my Mom back in December. Even still, I don't know… maybe it was all of your drama." She smirked at me as I shrugged in response, not knowing what to say.

"So, can I have your number? Maybe we could hang out later…" I was nervous to ask but she was really cool and it made me want to get to know her better.

She shrugged with a smirk in response which made me lift an eyebrow and smile. She put her hand out for my phone which I quickly gave to her. She entered her number then called herself before returning the phone to me as we entered our class.

I sat back down at my desk. Mrs. Marks raised an eyebrow at her them at me in an unspoken question. Angela blushed and I laughed as I shook my head. I pulled my phone back out and sent her a text.

"- That was fun. Can you meet me at the field later around 5:00pm? - M" after I sent the text I started to think of a name to call her in my phone.

Maybe Goldilocks or Sunshine?

"-Why are you at school so late? - unknown" I think I like Goldilocks, I saved her as such.

"-I have Lacrosse practice after school for an hour and a half. - M"

"-I guess I'll see if my Mom will let me hold her car. – Goldilocks"

"-If it's better I could come meet you somewhere. -M."

"-Let me ask her first. Then I'll tell you if well have to make a different plan- Goldilocks"

I was so excited. Walking around the rest of the day with a big goofy smile as we texted. I saw her again in my economics, politics, and International studies class.

When I entered she ducked her head but I was having nothing of that. I stood in front of her desk "Hey Goldilocks, how was the rest of your day?" I smirked as she looked up.

"What did you call me?" her voice pitched up with the question. Her face a flirting on a smile.

"You heard me." I laughed. She was about to say something in response but the bell rand and I went to my seat.

Of course by the time I got to my seat my phone was going off. I couldn't check it because our teacher didn't let us have our phones out.

So after school I got her to walk with me to the locker rooms before she left with her Mom.

"So, did you ask your mom if you could come back?"

"I did."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she would let me come back only if I come back home before it gets dark. She doesn't trust you…" she said with an eye roll.

I wasn't shocked. The rumors and drama has gotten around the school three times over.

"Do you trust me?" I asked seriously. I know we didn't know each other, well I didn't know her. But I wanted her to trust me.

"I'm still figuring that out… see you at 5:00." She then turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We spent the entire spring break together.

Just getting to know one another. She was getting to know the real me. That week and a half was the best spent time I've had in a while.

I took her out on a date midweek and I had to meet her step Dad. It was awkward…

Mostly because she didn't like him and would undermine almost everything he said. I found it so strange, she loved her mother and respected her. You would think she would like her step Dad simply because he made her mom happy.

She didn't like him because she said he was trying to be her Dad but she already had a Dad and didn't need another one. I couldn't argue with that I guess and she never got into any trouble for him to feel like he had to discipline her.

Either way, he liked me and was a Lacrosse fan. Her Dad on the other hand didn't want to make a big deal out of a boy she'd only been talking to for a week. Also makes since…

We hadn't even kissed which was driving me crazy. She had plump full lips that I was having a hard time staying away from. But I didn't want to put any pressure on her or make her think that was all I wanted.

Prom was two weeks away and I felt bad for not asking her yet. I knew she wasn't going because she didn't have a date. She said she went to her Junior Prom last year so she didn't think she was missing out on anything.

I could beg to differ. I was going to ask her and hopefully she'll come with me. If not, I might skip it as well. I'm sure my Mom will have a fit but whatever.

On the Monday we went back to school I wanted to go hand in hand but was met with wide eyed defiance.

She met me at my truck and we walked in together. I didn't think anything of it considering we'd been together every day lately. I reached out to grab her hand as I did often since our Movie date almost a week ago but she pulled it away.

"Masen, people are going to stare!" she whispered in a high pitched voice.

I looked at her also in shock. "I don't care but if you do ok." I shrugged it off and started walking.

"No, that's not what I meant." She had to speed walk to catch up, I hadn't realized I was walking fast.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "Its fine Angie, you don't want to make it look like were dating or anything. I got it." We weren't, I don't know what we were doing. It was too soon to tell I guess.

Her eyes narrowed. "I said that's not what I meant don't put words in my mouth." She said with her hand on her hip.

"Come on, I don't want you to be late." I said and started walking again.

I walked her to English and wished her a good day before I walked to my own class, late.

I sat in my seat after getting a side eye from Mr. Jackson. My phone was going off in my pocket but I didn't pull it out. I didn't feel like seeing whatever she had to say at the moment. But my phone was going off insistently so I pulled it out and immediately regretted it.

"-umm expect trouble, sorry- Small fry (Carlie)"

"-Dude! Your dating that hot Latina chick? NIIICCCE- Randy Marsh"

"-Fuck you Masen! 'not in my face' my ass! - Heartbreaker (Makenna)"

"Spicy! - Randy Marsh" _I hate him!_

"-You pick a bitch that looks just like me? Really, how pathetic? - Heartbreaker"

"-I meant to say before you had a hissy. People are going to stare… Were you ready for that? - Goldilocks" I guess she was trying to be considerate considering all the drama I'd been in but it just felt like she was embarrassed of me.

Shit! How did this happen I touched her all of a half of second? I replied to Carlie first.

"- Why are you sorry, what happened? - M"

"-I heard Makenna talking shit about Angela and I told her to fall back and worry about fucking Peter – Small Fry"

Ugh! She always felt like she had to defend me but this time she just made things worst. I don't think Angela was ready to move forward in anyway. I told myself It's ok we haven't been talking long.

"-Why was she talk shit about her? - M

"-Zafrina saw you guys walking in together and told Becca, Becca told Kebi and I think someone heard because we were in homeroom when I heard Makenna talking about how Zafrina saw you guys. – Small fry"

I was waiting to reply to Angela's text because I didn't want to sound as hooked as I was with her.

"-Damn! Well I don't care but Angela does. I wish that this didn't happen like this L- M"

I put my phone in my pocket and my head in my arms on my desk. I had my next class with Makenna and I wasn't looking forward to it. When the bell rang I got up slowly and strolled to class trying to be late so that she wouldn't have time to chew me out.

I got to class unfortunately before the bell. I went in and she was there already talking excitedly with Jamie.

"There he is!" Jamie said with a sneer, I flipped her I bird as they both stormed up to me.

"Did you get my text messages?"

"No." I lied

"What's up with you and that girl?"

"What's up with you and Peter?" I laughed as I said it.

"It's none of your business!" she scoffed at me.

"Well Makenna that is also my answer, so go back over there and talk shit."

"No, I'll talk shit right here. You go and fuck a girl who looks just like me? Is it because you can't have the real thing?" Ha!

"Makenna, I wanted you and you didn't want me. So go be with the mother fucker you wanted and leave me alone. She is nothing like you and you guys look alike because that's my type not because I couldn't have you…."

I had more to say but the bell rung and we had to go to our seats. We spent the rest of class mugging and side eyeing each other. My phone was going off and I was sure some of them were from her. She would be on her phone then look at me like I am supposed to be responding.

I was over her and the bullshit!

I was up and out of my seat as soon the bell rang. But was I going from the frying pan into the fire? I waited for Angela outside of our third period class. I didn't know what to expect.

Just before the bell rang she walked up looked at me then walked right past me like I wasn't standing there. Ahh, passive aggressive was her way of handling conflict. So I followed and stood in front of her "Goldilocks, please don't ignore me."

"If I recall correctly you ignored me first. So, ir a su asiento, el pendejo!" she said as she pointed to my seat, dismissing me.

I stood there looking like the dumbass I was for a second and she shooed me away some more. This time the whole class was paying attention and snickering as I went.

"- First of all, I am sorry. My phone was going crazy and I wanted to talk you about it when I saw you. I should've just said that. Second that was fucking sexy as hell. I don't like being cursed out but when you don't know what's being said it can be only things I want it to be *side smile face emoji*- M"

She didn't respond for a couple a minutes acting like she was paying attention to her Mom. Taking this easy class because she spoke Spanish almost better than she spoke English.

"Mr. Cullen can you repeat what I just said?" No.

"Ahh, I'm sorry Mrs. Marks."

"I would advise paying more attention to me rather than "

"Si." I nodded. I kept my eyes on the board from then on and once class was out I got up and went over to Angela.

She rolled her eyes but didn't tell me to go away.

We walked slowly to her next class. Yes, people were looking and talking as we went and I said this morning I didn't care.

"I am sorry I didn't respond, seriously."

"Oh, I know. That doesn't make you any less of a jerk. You know I have second class with Kebi?" No I didn't but what does that mean.

"No, I didn't. what did she say to you?"

She sighed heavily "Well, she told me that Makenna has a problem with me now. It's funny because two weeks ago she didn't even know who I was. But since someone saw us talking or touching this morning she has a problem. Whatever!"

"I'm sorry, we can stop talking if all this is too much. I don't blame you."

"I don't know Masen. I'm not one for the drama…"

"I understand Angie." I reached for her hand and wasn't met with resistance, lifted it to my mouth and kissed the back of it. It was heartbreaking but I understand why she didn't want anything to do with all the mess.

I walked away before she could say anything and went to stand in front of the lockers in near the cafeteria as we did every day before lunch.

Makenna, Jamie, Kebi, some other girls and Peter's bitch ass were stand a few lockers down from me. They were all hyped up o nb the new gossip and It was annoying as fuck!

Randall, Dave, Rob, and myself were talking about our upcoming game this weekend. It was our last game of our high school careers. It was bitter sweet, because I would miss being the head of the team.

In the fall at Dartmouth, I'd be just a no-body. I was liking that idea. No one watching my every move.

I will be going to the other end of the country where none of these people or their bullshit will matter.

"So Mase, I was trying to wait for you to bring it up but… what's up with you and that Hispanic girl? She's hot as fuck! How do you do it bro? Always with the hottest chicks." Dave was just as bad as the girls. As soon as he started to ask they got quite.

"Well my friend, if I had something to tell you I would. We were just getting to know each other but Makenna and Kebi are making sure nothing comes from it." I turned to Peter, "Your girlfriend is more worried about who I am fucking then you should be comfortable with. "

I looked directly at Makenna "I didn't care if your 'boyfriend' was standing next to you. Leave Angela alone. She isn't worried about you! You will not make her a target. If you want to be mad at me for no reason, be mad but leave her alone. You and your minions." I said the last part to Jamie who had the tendency to get aggressive.

With that I went to lunch with my teammates laughing at Peter behind me. I couldn't careless, I got my lunch, sat down and pulled my phone out.

"-What did you do!? *wide eyed blushing emoji*- Goldilocks"

"-Nothing, what did you hear? lol- M" it's been total of ten minutes since the hallway, I'm sure she has the whole story by now.

"You cursed out Makenna for me? - Goldilocks"

"Yeah well, you know I really did like you and she was messing up our good thing. We had such a good time over break and it sucks to come back to school to this bs - M"

"-Yeah, I really like you too *heart eyes emoji*- Goldilocks" after that I was flying!

"Mase you never told me how you do it bro?" I laughed out loud at Dave.

"Two things: Don't be a dickwad like you are! and be the fucking man! Everyone can't do it I was born with it!" We joked around for the rest of lunch and the day went on without a hitch.

After practice I was dripping with sweat as I walked to my truck. I liked to take showers at home because these guys all shared the same case of athlete's foot that I didn't want to get in on.

I wish I could describe my face as I saw Angela perched on the hood of my truck. I had to bite my lip to keep me from telling her things that ran through my mind at the sight.

"Hey."

"Hey?" I asked.

"So I was thinking, since you don't have a prom date that you could be my prom date."

I stared at her in shock then composed myself with laugh.

"Yeah, that's what you were thinking?" She nodded. "Well what If I asked you that since you weren't planning on going and I know you didn't have any other plans, you could be my date?"

"Yeah, that'll work." She laughed. "You looked really good out there." I smirked.

"When do I not look good?" I joked "I'm hot!" as I flexed my arms around her.

She blushed but said "All the time, no one told you were ugly today? I gotta make sure your told at least once a day."

"Goldilocks, why do you want to be mean to me?" we joked around for another hour or so. Talked about prom colors, she already had a dress in mind it was me job just to match her.

I gave the back of hand another kiss after she got into her Mom's car.

I beamed the whole way home.

"Hey honey, how was school?" My Mom greeted me from the couch. I went over and sat next to her and put my head on her shoulder. I had a fleeting memory of being smaller then her and sitting on her lap while I was upset about something. Now I was massive compared to her but she still found ways to comfort me. "Ew, you stink" she wrinkled her nose and I laughed at her.

"School was bad if I'm being honest. Makenna is trying her best to make things hard for me and Angela. The best part was after school when me and Angela decided to go to prom together."

She squealed "But you guys only have two weeks. Does she have any idea what she might wear? Will we have to wait until prom night to meet her?" she was all hyped up and I had no idea how to answer her questions so I just shrugged. "Oh you're no help!"

Ha! "Sorry, my only job is to be there in whatever color she requests of me. Oh yeah and get flowers…"

"Did you guys come up with a plan for Carlie and Kebi? Kebi has been getting on my nerves maybe Carlie should find a better girlfriend. Kebi likes to carry bones from one person to another."

"Have you talked to Carlie?"

"I will tonight, when she comes…" at that moment Carlie came running down the stairs. I didn't want to have this conversation but I had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey"

"Hey?" we were so similar sometimes it was scary.

"Come here" I moved over so that we could talk as my Mom got up and went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Masen?"

"Nothing, how are things with Kebi?"

She sighed heavily "Ok, I guess. Things were better when no one knew. Like we couldn't be affectionate because we were a secret. Now she chooses not to be affectionate and its hurtful. I asked her about it and she's like 'oh I just have to get used to it'. Yeah, whatever."

I shook my head at the situation. I was liking Kebi less and less.

"She is really getting on my nerves."

She huffed in response "What did she do now?"

"She keeps running her mouth from Makenna to Angela."

"I'll talk to her. She's a gossip and sometimes doesn't realized she is the drama. "

"Hmm, well have you explored your other options because I think you could do better."

"Wha? Like who? There isn't anyone else at school and I am not meeting anyone online. But if I'm being honest we probably do need a break."

"What about that sophomore girl?" I could've sworn there was a couple other gay girls at our school.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. "She dresses like a boy. If I wanted a boy I would be with a boy. I like for my woman to look like a woman."

"Ha! You got a point, I guess." I love her! "I like my woman to look like woman too!" I laughed as I simulated motor boating boobs in my face.

"You are an idiot! So, Angela, how is she?"

"Great, now, we're going to prom together." I grinned. "I happy that she is giving me a chance."

"Yeah I like her too, we met back months ago. When she started school. She said she had a boyfriend back in Florida. Ha! I guess they broke up." Hmm, that was interesting, although we never really talked about her past. She already knew about mine because it was everywhere, I was shocked to find out that she had a boyfriend when she moved here.

"Shit, you didn't know that! Damn now I am the one spreading gossip. I'm sorry."

"No, Its fine. I don't care if she had a boyfriend. We walked about our past… more I talked about my past and she just kind of nodded and didn't say much. I figured she didn't have much to tell but its fine." _Yeah, its fine._

I just wonder why she didn't tell me when we talked about it. I told her it was fine again and went upstairs and took a shower.

I decided not to ask about the ex. If she wanted me to know then she would've told me. Maybe he broke her heart maybe she broke his. Who knows? _Not me…_

Throughout the rest of the week we were more affectionate and she didn't care who had anything to say about it. We still hadn't kissed and I was slowly breaking down. I didn't NEED to have sex I just needed to touch her, in a way she will allow. It's hard to explain.

Makenna and Jamie backed off when they saw that whatever their plan was didn't work. This weekend was our big Nationals Game in Indiana. The team was pumped up and annoyingly excited. I on the other hand wasn't looking forward to it.

I was happy to be playing my last game of my high school career I just didn't want to spend the weekend away from Angela. _I'm a pussy I know._

My whole damn family, was coming. Well, damn near Grandma E and Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Charlie, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and JJ, and everyone I live with.

I rode with my Dad on the plane with our team mates. Everyone else will come in tomorrow before the game.

I was trying to sleep when my Dad nudged me. "So bud, what's wrong? I thought you would be like Randall back there hooting and hollering"

"I don't know Dad; I wasn't really looking forward to being out of town this weekend. I'm excited for the game but I don't know."

He side eyed me then huffed. "Not again."

"What?"

"Masen, I thought I asked you to slow down with the girls, man."

"I am! Angela and I haven't even kissed. I promise."

He shook his head. "I didn't just mean physically, I meant emotionally too. Just take your time Masen, I'm serious."

I huffed but didn't respond. I thought I was taking it slow with Angela. Even though she is all I can think about almost all the time. We weren't crossing any lines…yet.

"I do really like her Dad. I'm not going to act like I don't."

"Whatever Mase. "He put his headphones in and closed his eyes. I turned my body towards the window and did the same.

I didn't understand what his problem was and I really didn't care.

We landed in Indianapolis after a long 6-hour flight. I went to the bathroom before I met my Dad and team at baggage claim. As my Dad said they were all hyped up and I joked along with them to appease him.

We had a strict 7:30pm curfew like little kids, it's not like there was anything to do here anyway. So after we took a tour of the University stadium and went out to eat, we will went to our rooms. Before I went to sleep I checked my phone to find a picture.

It was a perfect picture.

An image that will live in the spank banks of my mind until the day I die.

It was of Angela, she was in a dress store and she was wearing this dress. Lord have mercy on my soul, this dress.

It was a shimmery grey white colored corset type of top, where her boobs were pushed up at the top. It was tight down don't to her hips then flared out. There was a slit that went up to her mid-thigh. The dress had a green trim around the seams and a sash under her boobs with a bow in the back.

I instantly sent her a facetime request.

She smiling face popped up on my screen. "Hi" She waved at me.

"Hi? Are you trying to drive me crazy? You can't wear that to prom?" I said seriously.

She giggled and narrowed her eyes in defiance. "Why can't I? You're not my Dad." She smirked as she spoke. She was a vixen!

"I'm sure neither of them would be happy with you wearing that if they could read my mind." Out of the side of my eye I could see my Dad shake his head from his spot on his bed.

"Hi, Masen." I could hear her mother in the background as they both laughed out loud at my honesty. Then I heard my Dad laugh.

"Hey, Mrs. Marks" I said only slightly embarrassed. "Were is Mr. Marks?" I asked because I'm sure he wouldn't let this dress fly if he'd seen it.

Angela rolled her eyes. "He's at home where he should be. So you don't like this dress. It's my favorite one I've tried on."

"Let me see it again…" I said but I'm sure my face gave away my intentions because she laughed as she spun in the mirror after she flipped the camera outward. I shook my head as I let out a whistle. "Nope I hate it."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, she knew that I couldn't say what I wanted with her mom right there. "Pandejo!" I laughed out loud! She is always calling me curse words I don't understand.

"Angela!"

"Sorry…" she said to her Mom but kept looking at me.

"Ha!" I barked. She flipped me the bird. I smirked again. This was the most suggestive I've been but I wasn't getting rejected per-say. Which was a good thing, hopefully I could at least get to second base on prom night.

After declaring that this was dress she was going with she wished me good luck in the game and we said our good byes. I looked at that picture until I went to sleep wishing I wasn't sharing a room….

We had access to the field at 6:00 AM this morning and Coach made sure we were all there. My Dad along with the other parents who came along sat in the stands while we practiced.

We got familiar with the field then we all went out to eat.

It was a great day. We were all ready to for the game. As we walked in the stands were full. I couldn't find my Family when I scanned for them but I knew there were here.

We were at the end of the second quarter and down 2-4 to a school form Pennsylvania. The played dirty there middie kept checking me and talking shit. He had gotten into my head and it was completely fucking up my game.

I ended up getting into a shoveling match at the two minute when the fucker said I didn't deserve my scholarships. Before the ref could box me coach benched me.

I was fuming. As we walked into the locker room for a half time break I was stopped by my coach.

"what's going on Masen? I have never seen you react like this."

"I'm sorry coach he got into my head. It won't happen again."

"I sure hope not because you don't want to look bad in your last game. You have carried this team on your back for the last four years. I know it's a lot of pressure but don't drop us now." I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was relying on me.

I nodded and pulled my head out my ass. My team needed me and I wasn't going out like this.

When I walked into the locker room I got everyone's attention.

"Hey! I just want to say that I apologize, my head was not in the game when we got here but I got you guys now! You're my brothers and got you! Let's go show these pussies how we fuck!" They all yelled in agreement and my coach palmed his head and shook his head as he tried not to laugh.

As the game started I could hear a section of the audience chanting my name after I scored. I scanned again and found my family and to my surprise Angela. I smiled as I pointed up at her, she'd been to my games before we started dating but now I knew she was here.

I fucking killed after that. The game ended 10-4 we never let them bitches score again.

After the game the team went out to eat along with all of our families. Adults at one table and students at another. Angela sat next to me and I couldn't keep my hands off her.

My Mom asked Carlie to call to see if she wanted to come since Grandpa Carlisle had emergency surgery to perform. I was so fucking happy to see her.

I was also unhappy to see that Makenna had come in support of Peter as well. She was on good behavior at the moment so I didn't dwell on her presences.

Before our food had come I pulled Angela outside for a private moment.

"I am so happy you came!" I said as I pulled her body in close and kissed her hand.

Her breath hitched, which a first for her. She always held her composure when I touched her. "I am happy I came too. Your family is awesome."

"I wish I could've introduced you to them all myself. I hope they didn't do anything too embarrassing."

"Ha! They did but you won't know until you piss me off." There she goes. I could admit that I was falling for her. I'm my Dad is gonna shit a brick but I could care less.

I rubbed her back to heat her up, being that is was still chilly in Indiana. "Angela?"

"Hmm" I felt her hmm through my chest where her head was.

"Can I please kiss you?" I felt corny asking but I didn't want to fuck anything up. She nodded and closed her eyes as she lifted her head towards me.

I placed my lips on her soft supple ones and what started as a peck turned into a make out session right in public for all to see. I was leaning against the side of the building and her hands were playing in my shoulder length hair.

"Mas… eww! Come on guys your food is here." Anthony said as he went back into the restaurant. We pulled away from each other but knew in that moment things had changed.

We traveled back home all together the next morning. I kept her hand in mine and I didn't care who had something to say about. They did, family and friends alike but whatever, they couldn't slap the smile off my face.

I couldn't wait for prom now! It's going to be a good night!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"We are following the bus over to Angela's house so we could see you off before you go to the next house." My mom was telling me her plan as I was getting dressed.

I had an athletic cut tuxedo that was charcoal grey. I just happened to find a slim long tie and kerchief that matched the colors in her dress perfectly. I got a haircut that my mother couldn't stop fonding over.

It was still fairly long on the top but short on the sides. I kept trying gel and comb it back but since my hair was very wavy it would all spring back up within a couple of minutes. After messing with it for a while I just let it be.

I went to a barber Shop and had them line my stubble up. The Barber was an older gentlemen and he used a straight razor. It was an interesting experience, letting someone put a razor that close to my neck. It was worth it though, I wanted to look good for Angela.

I was pulling the corsage and Boutonniere out of the refrigerator and I heard my Mom suck in a breath. I stood up and she was crying.

"What's wrong? What happened? Dad?" she didn't respond as I yelled.

I patted her back at an awkward angle trying to make sure she doesn't cry on my suit.

"Whoo son! You look dapper!" _Dapper? Ha, old people are funny_ "What's wrong Bella?"

"He, He looks so grown up!" she sniffled "My baby!" she was hiccupping and there was snot it was gross. My Dad laughed at her.

I felt that weird feeling I felt at therapy. My Mom was the best. She loved me so much! Who on earth could I even think of calling another person by the same name.

I went over to Angela's before my parents and the party bus that all the guys went in on. I was meeting her Dad who flew in from Florida.

He was an intimating man. Large, taller than me and bulkier as well. Blonde hair and very light eyes, like Angela's, he looked white to me. Her family was ethnically Colombian, but of different races. I found it very interesting that all these people could look so different but have the same background…Kind of.

He found that the fact she liked me disheartening. I heard the term "gringo" I couple times in the ten minutes we'd spend together. Overall I think I did ok, he seemed to know not to show his dislike for me too much. Which I appreciated.

Mr. Marks and I talked Lacrosse while we waited for her to come down. He was obviously uncomfortable around Mr. Lucas, I understood.

He and Mrs. Marks spoke in hushed Spanish over in a corner, it worried me but I couldn't show it.

"Okay, I'm coming down." She yelled very ladylike from the top of the stairs. _Ha!_

We all looked at the steps like we were on a TV show.

I was floored! She was wearing the dress from the pictures, but her hair was hard to explain. There were two large curls pinned to the top of her head and the rest was pulled back into a ponytail that was also curled at the ends.

Although I found her most beautiful without any makeup, she was very pretty all done up. Make up, jewelry, and open toed high heels. The boner that was threatening didn't dare to make an appearance with scary Dad around.

We did all the traditional prom things once my family go there. My grandparents, aunts and uncles all of them came over to take pictures at Angela's house. Her family ate it up. I think it brightened His opinion of me slightly.

As we were leaving out her Dad pulled her to the side and could hear him say "Recordar su arma. Yo no confiar en él ! Usted tiene un 01 a.m. Toque de queda , de la niña. por favor no quedar embarazada por el chico blanco." Which made my Dad laugh.

I looked at him in question. "Angela has a curfew and her Dad does not like you!" ugh! I forgot that my Dad spoke fluent Spanish. Had to ask him about some of the things she would call me when she was mad.

"What time?"

"1:00"

"Oh, that's fine. I thought he was gonna say 11 or something."

My Dad just shook his head as his listened to them talk and his expression became a bit somber. Then he shrugged and laughed again as he walked me out of the house.

I could hear her argue with whatever he said I'd hope she wouldn't let him ruin our night. She didn't.

Once on the bus we still had to pick up Kedi for Carlie. She rode over with my parents but they made less of a big deal because it technically wasn't even her prom since she was a junior. The junior prom was a month ago and she a Kebi went as "friends". This time I'd gotten Eric to be her stand in date for her Dad because even though I didn't like her my sister loved her.

They were a beautiful couple in complimenting blues.

The prom was held at the science center and was perfect. I never took my hands off Angela. We ate the shitty food I'm sure they spent too much money on. Took corny typical prom pictures in the old school poses.

She danced while I just held on, though I had rhythm I just wanted to feel her body against mine.

After I could take anymore I pulled her over near the Anthropology exhibit. Which was hidden away in its own closed off room.

"You look so fucking good can I please kiss you?" I asked.

"Yes" she breathed.

We made out heavily for a long time. I was getting dizzy from the lack of air when she finally pulled away, panting. She grabbed my hand and pushed my head down her neck in order to show me where she wanted me to kiss.

With my hand she palmed her breast and moaned into my ear at the sensation. I lifted the leg that was already half exposed through the slit in her dress so that her leg was up over my thigh. On its own accord my hand went up her dress and squeezed her ass.

"Masen" Shit! I slowed my motions because I didn't know where she wanted this to go but as soon as I did she placed her hand on mine. She tilted her head to look in my eyes and pressed my arm so that my hand would touch her.

I did to, I slipped my finger inside of her thong and she was completely bare and slick. I rubbed around to make her folds wet and then pressed lightly on her clit. She was making the best noises in my ear.

"Shit." Was the only coherent word that could come out of my mouth. I was straining so hard against my pants it hurt. I kind of grunted from the pain and simultaneous mental pleasure of getting her off.

She was leaning back slightly and riding my hand, my middle finger was buried deep as my thump pressed on and off of the sweet spot. I had managed to get her dress down a bit to expose her left breast. Every time I leaned down to take one nipple into my mouth my dick would yell in discomfort.

I guessed she could sense my discomfort because she reached down and palmed me but at my wince she reached into my pants. She stroked me maybe five times before I had to still her hand. "Fuck, Angela, we have to stop unless we going to do a lot more." I barely got out.

"I want to do more Masen." I looked at her in shock as she pulled away from me and got down on her knees. I could only watch as she released me completely from my pants and took me into her mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the sensations. She sucked me as if she was dying from thirst and I had the only water source in my dick.

Hands free, gag free, Deep throating for all of five minutes was all I needed before I was stuttering trying to tell her I was about to come. Angela, gave a jerky go ahead to release down her throat and I fell all the more in love with her.

I was spent and completely drained. She was amazing. I was lending down against a wall almost sitting on the ground. She was sitting on the ground watching me pant with a satisfied face of achievement.

"Lindo, sé que estás cansado , pero ¿qué vas a hacer por mí?" She smirked as she spoke like I was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"I have no idea what you just said." I laughed.

"Come here…" she said as she beckoned me and spread her legs as she slid down in front of me. Instantly turning me on again. I licked my lips as she hitched her dress up.

Shifted my position to between her legs and went to town. She tasted so good and her pussy was pretty, if that was a thing. She was beautiful as she came on my tongue and hand about ten minutes later. Shout something intelligible in Spanish.

Ignoring my renewed boner, we went to the restrooms to clean up as best we could. I was a mess and made no effort to really fix my tux

We met back up in the main lobby but before we entered the area they used as the ballroom I gave her a passionate kiss. This was definitely one of the best experiences I have ever had.

 ***"Recordar su arma. Yo no confiar en él ! Usted tiene un 01 a.m. Toque de queda , de la niña. por favor no quedar embarazada por el chico blanco." =**

 **Remember your weapon. I do not trust him! You have a 1:00 a.m. Curfew, little girl. please do not get pregnant by the white guy.**

 ***"Lindo, sé que estás cansado , pero ¿qué vas a hacer por mí?" = Lovely, I know you're tired, but what are you going to do for me?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After prom time flew past. There are finals and then graduation. Graduation. I ended up sending Vicky an invite not because I wanted her to come but because I thought it was the right thing to do. I hoped I wouldn't end up regretting my choice.

I should do well on all my finals except Spanish, I think I may get a high C at best. Which I'm sure I was going to get shit for. From everyone, from my parents to my girlfriend to my teacher. Everyone! I should be doing a lot better in this class considering I hear Spanish at least a third of my days now.

I don't really have an excuse. I did better in the class before Angela and I started dating. I studied more in general before we started dating.

Luckily, we started dating at the end of the school year were all I really had to do was go to class and pass the finals. I can honestly say that though I passed all my finals I didn't get high A's I knew I could if I wasn't distracted by my Latina lover. _Ha!_

Angela had a high capacity for physical interactions. Yeah, that's what I am going to call it.

After prom the we partied with our friends until about 12:30 when the bus dropped her off first since she had the earliest curfew. I waited in my truck around the corner for about an hour as requested for her to show up.

She snuck out, I was unsure how she did it with scary dad on watch but we had sex that night. She was not a virgin, I kind of already knew that but she really didn't like talking about her life in Florida so I didn't know.

It was amazing.

We haven't not had sex since, it's been about two and a half weeks. We've had sex every day, sometimes twice a day. I can admit I was sometimes overwhelmed but I was also head over heels and I told her so.

 _The weekend after prom and before finals, we should've been studying but we were laying naked in the bed of my truck, I was still in her as she lay on top of me. "Angie?"_

 _"_ _Hmm?"_

 _I wrapped my arms around her tightly and she moaned again "I fucking love you!" she abruptly pulled back and wide eyed looked at me. "You heard me Goldilocks."_

 _"_ _Ahh, don't play like that Masen. I don't think that's funny." She said as she rolled off of me and covered herself with the blanket._

 _"_ _I'm not playing; why would you think I'd joke about a thing like this." She was hurting my feelings a little but Her eyes were pleading._

 _"_ _Masen, I… I've been hurt. Like a lot. I don't like talking about it."_

 _"_ _That's fine Ang, but you know you can tell me anything, or not tell me. I don't care but I still feel how I feel about you."_

 _"_ _Ok, My ex, umm he, we." She sighed heavily as she tried to get her story out "He was a bit controlling."_

 _"_ _Really? I find that so hard to believe. How could anyone control YOU! You are always in control." I laughed. "I mean you barely let me control which street I drive down"._

 _She didn't laugh. "That's because you have a horrible sense of direction. But this is how I am now, not then, and I will never be like that again. He told me he loved me but he didn't Masen, he just told me that so he could control me."_

 _"_ _Control you how?" I was scared to ask but I wanted to know what that fucker had done to her._

 _"'_ _If I loved him I wouldn't want to go out with my friends without him' or 'If I loved him I would have sex without any protection' or 'If I loved him I wouldn't keep our baby, and ruin his life' and I was weak Mase. I was so weak, I believed his love and me loving him was the most important thing in the world. Of course I know now it's not but I made some bad choices because of 'love'"_

 _"_ _You had a baby?" I whispered, sure it was the wrong question to ask but was the only part of her statement that resounded on my brain. I tried to find traces of a pregnancy in my mental pictures of her body and there wasn't any. This was heavy for me, we were 17 and getting pregnant was the worst case scenario but as a man we have to tread lightly…_

 _"_ _Nope" she stated matter as a fact, then it hit me right in my chest that she 'wouldn't keep their baby and ruin his life'. I pulled her close to me._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry you went through that. I'm not that fucker you know that right?" She shrugged and it broke my heart. "How long ago was this?" It really didn't matter she'd been here since December and it was June now._

 _We'd been dating now since April. Not to say she should be "over it" by now but I am saying that if she wasn't that she shouldn't haven't been dating me. Not to sound like a dick but I'm going anywhere._

 _"_ _I found out I was pregnant on Halloween, around Thanksgiving Royce and our parents decided I should get the abortion, and by the week before Christmas I moved here." I just shook my head. There was nothing more I could do. I was speechless._

 _We'd been careful, I kept condoms everywhere even when it wasn't a chance for me to get laid. My dad was adamant about that since I turned 13. It was basically the only part of the sex talk that mattered to him._

 _"_ _Well, Goldi, I love you and won't do that to you. I promise. I would never make you feel like you don't have any choices, especially about YOUR body. I would never make you feel like you HAVE to do anything IF you love me or not."_

 _She nodded but didn't say much more that night._

When I got home every day this week one parent or the other would ask me what my grade was on the final. The damn school had sent out a notice that they would grade the exams as they were handed in so we would know before we left. It was BS.

Today was the day I took the Spanish Exam, Wednesday. This week I'd already token 3 other exams, In AP English I got a 90%, In AP Government I got an 88%, and in EPIS I got an 83% (which I got shit for). So, now I was avoiding going home because I knew my Dad would be home as he was all week.

I dropped off Angela after school, who got an 98.2%, like an asshole. She shouldn't've been able to take the class. It was her native fucking tongue! The asshole had the nerve to be bragging about it like she achieved something other than being a damn temptress with a 3.8 grade point average.

When we got to her house she offered a blowjob for being mean which I ruefully accepted. Blessed that her mom had to stay after and input all the exam scores. We were in her bedroom having a great time when my phone started going off.

I huffed and looked at it because it went off back to back.

"-Where are you? - Papa Smurf"

"-It must be bad because it's after 3:45pm and you're not here and you're not answering. - Papa Smurf"

"-I would advise just coming home or calling me before you get grounded the week before graduation. -Papa Smurf"

"Shit!"

"Wha?" I love her, I was distracted by her concern even with my dick in her mouth. I pulled back so I could call my Dad.

"He's pissed. Shit!"

I called him and on the third ring he answered but didn't say anything, which is what he does when he was mad. _Like a child…_

"Dad, I wasn't ignoring you! I brought Angela home and we ate a quick lunch. I was coming home right after that." He didn't say anything. "Ok, I, ahh, got ahh, 73% but I passed. It shouldn't bring my GPA down too much."

"Ha! 'Down too much' huh. This is your future son. I don't understand how you can let every girl you date change your priorities. Don't let the choices you make now fuck up your life son. Are these girls fucking you that good! Damn boy! This will bring down your GPA. Dartmouth doesn't give a fuck about…" I tuned him out the 'fucking you that good'part.

I felt bad for Angie who could hear everything he was saying and mouthed a sorrowful "I'm sorry" to her. She shrugged her shoulders and smirked at me as she took my phone and placed it on speaker. She gave it back to me as she went back to giving me head. I could only respond with a mouthed "I love you".

"You are listening Masen?"

I responded with "Yes." as composed as I could.

"Because we won't always be there to save your ass. You'll be out on your own very soon. Do you really want to…" I went back to not listening. I pressed mute as I came and pulled Angela into a passionate kiss. She was perfect.

I took him off mute and told him I was leaving her house now. I wasn't looking forward to it but I had to. He hung up on me before I could finish. _Whatever._

I pulled her close as she walked me to the door. "Thank you so much. I wish I could tell you how perfect you are. You're my perfect little asshole." I smirked. She laughed and we made out a little more before I left.

When I pulled up his car was gone, praise the Lord, but my Mom's was here which could be a whole another set of problems.

I parked in the garage and went in through the kitchen.

"Ahh, Hey?" I waved as I saw her sitting at the island in her chief's jacket drinking out of a coffee mug.

She laughed at my hesitance. "I'm not going to bite your head off Mase." I sighed. "Don't be too happy though. 73%? That's ridiculous, especially when your girlfriend speaks the damn language." I nodded because it's true. "and your Dad is damn Fluent, why didn't you ask him if you were having problems?"

"I don't know… I wasn't having problems at first. Then you know after midterms I just kind of got behind."

"I know why you fell behind and I know you know why as well. This part of your life is over Mase. You made it! Yay!" she waved her hands in a little asshole celebration. "but what comes next is the real hard part. You have to be able to stand on your own two feet. Do think you can do it?"

"Do what?" I didn't understand her question.

"Do you think you can go to Boston on your own, go to class every day, practice, pass your classes with better than a damn C, stay on the team, keep your scholarship? No one will be there to make sure you're doing what you have to do. All the while you may meet a girl or continue to date Angela. You will have to be an adult and be responsible. It used to be a word I would use to describe you before…" she looked off and it fucked me up for a second. I knew when I stopped being responsible.

Zafrina and the bullshit that ensued because of it. Thinking back although I want to be mad at Makenna she was good for me. She always made sure I didn't forget about the things I had to do.

When Anthony had to be picked up or Renee needed help with something. She was the one who made sure I remembered to take care of them. Family was very important to her since hers wasn't near she made sure I was good to mine.

We also studied together and she knew my practice and game schedule. _Shit!_

"So do you think you can do it?"

"I hope so. I just realized I had a lot of help in the past. You know, keeping it all together." I didn't notice I was pulling my hair until she stopped me.

"I like this new haircut. Its real mature. Anyway, your Dad isn't mad he's just concern and a little mad but he'll get over it. He loves you."

I nodded. I knew he loved me. I never questioned it. I was really just thinking about Makenna and feeling guilty about thinking about Makenna.

Then I was feeling guilty about thinking about girls when I needed to be thinking about school and my future. I spent the rest of the evening in my room sulking.

I ignored Angela while I battled the temptation to text Makenna.

Around 9:00 there was a knock on my door. "Come in"

"Hey." I was my Dad. He was leaning on my door jamb looking down at something on the floor.

I sat up at his presents "Ahh hey."

"So, I want to apologize for going off earlier. A C isn't that bad considering you have had an amazing high school, well grade school, career. I am just, I just want you to make better decisions."

"I know Dad. All I can think about is the stupid decisions I've made over the last couple months."

"Well, you can't dwell on the past. It's gone man, you can only look forward and try your best not to repeat those mistakes."

"I should've tried harder to keep Makenna…" I said sadly.

"If I recall correctly she dumped you, then she moved on and is currently dating an old friend of yours. I understand that sometimes she has some jealousy. You guys were together for a long time and were each other's first loves but I think that's a loss you have to take man. What's wrong with Angela?"

I was surprised he asked I thought he didn't like her.

"She is perfect but, Makenna made **me** better, you know. She kept me focused. Reminded me of my responsibilities and made sure I lived up to them."

"How did Angela do on her finals?"

"She aced all of them."

"Ahh, it seems as through Angela might be the one to actually help you here. She is self-sufficient, I'm sure there is no one making sure she does what she is supposed to. That is type of person you need around someone who if you don't do your part then your shit out of luck."

I listened to what he said and just thought on it. I was unsure what to think really. He left me to it after a while.

I barley slept that night the next morning I went to pick up Angela bu t was meet with a very angry Spanish woman.

Before I could even put my truck in park she rushed my window "Si cree que me puede hacer caso omiso de toda la noche y parece que las cosas van a estar todo bien hoy you got me fucked up!"

"Angela!"

"No se puede seguir ignorándome cuando es conveniente para usted , me dice lo que va demonios . que me haga saber algo! no me dejes en la oscuridad."

"Goldilocks! I have idea what you are saying! I got a C remember." I got out of my truck and held her arms that were at her sides because her hands were on her hips. "Baby I'm sorry! I won't do it again, I promise."

She didn't drop her arms as she responded "I'm serious, Pendejo, Stop fucking doing that shit."

"I will. I'm sorry." I did do it, a lot. Whenever I was upset or distracted I ignored everyone. I was just bad at communication when I was upset and I didn't want to say something I'd regret.

We went to school but not without me being called "estupido" and 'Pendejo" a couple more times. I'm sure I shouldn't like it but I found her spiciness sexy as hell.

The rest of finals week went well. I didn't get anything lower than a B. In the end my overall GPA had only lowered from a 3.78 to a 3.69. I felt blessed that I was already accepted into Dartmouth although, I knew they ask for a copy of my transcripts I should still be ok.

I have Lacrosse, AP and Honors classes, SAT Score was 1520, and my essays were killer. I should still be ok.

Angela's Dad came back into town for graduation which put a damper on our activities. Like the last time he only subtly let me know he didn't like me.

My Mom made plans with Mrs. Marks for all of us to have a dinner after graduation at this fancy restaurant that was close to UW, which was where we would graduate.

I wasn't excited because I didn't want to have to mind my hands around Loco Lucas but I didn't say anything.

We did manage to sneak away a couple time for some along time. Only to get caught by my Dad who just told us to be careful with all the eyes on us. Luckily we were just making out at the time.

So here we are Thursday, June 3rd, My last day as a high schooler. I had on my burgundy Cap and gown, over my black athletic cut suit.

I got my haircut freshened up, as did my Dad. He had his cut shorter all over maybe 3 inches on top with a clean face. The sides of his hair was pepped with grey.

We looked eerily alike.

I'll spare the long drawn out ceremony. It was long, we got diplomas, there was speeches. Parents and families yelled and screamed when they weren't supposed to. The end.

Afterwards I had to fight the crowd to find Angela and before I could I run into Makenna.

"Masen!"

She smiled as yelled over the crowd.

"Hey!" I yelled as well. " Congrats Kenna, I truly hope you get everything you every want in life! You deserve it and so much more."

She nodded but didn't respond just reached up to give me a hug. I gave her one back as we pulled apart. I saw a unhappy hand on hip Angela. Makenna ran off to most likely find Jamie.

"Congrats Baby!"

"Don't congrats baby me Masen!"

"Are you serious? Please don't make that a thing! I just want to be happy today." She rolled her eyes and stormed away. _Shit!_

We found out family who was standing together with flowers and other congratulatory gifts for us.

"What happened? What's got your girls thong in a bunch?" Uncle Em asked like I damn knew I shrugged. It was nothing I kept I hands in appropriate places and Angela was fucking tripping.

While he and the other old bastards made fun of me saying things about the 'dog house' a woman came in to my view.

It was odd. She was odd. She was staring at my brother in shock. He and JJ weren't standing with us. They were leaning against a wall kind of off to the side.

She wasn't alone, she had a little girl with her looked just like her. I watched her point to Ant and the little girl got excited. Before I could say something my Dad all but shouted "What the fuck!"

Everyone within a damn mile radius give pause and looked at him but me; I watched her.

She saw him and mouthed "Edward" as she sucked in a breath.

My Dad walked over to her and I flanked him as he went

"What are you doing here?" He asked in sincere confusion. I didn't tell them I'd sent her an invite. I didn't think she would come.

"Masen, " she tilted her head toward Anthony, "He sent me an invite and I couldn't stay away anymore."

He laughed unamused and shook his head. " That's not Masen."

"Huh?" she didn't understand.

"Hi" I waved.

She really looked at me "huh?" she wavered a bit on her feet " I need to sit down". She said as her legs gave out from under her.

 ***si cree que me puede hacer caso omiso de toda la noche y parece que las cosas van a estar todo bien hoy= If you think you can ignore me all night and think things will be all good today**

 ***No se puede seguir ignorándome cuando es conveniente para usted , me dice lo que va demonios . que me haga saber algo! no me dejes en la oscuridad.=** **You can not keep ignoring me when it's convenient for you , tell me what the hell is going . let me know something! do not leave me in the dark.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not me

A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say thank you for all the love or not love! lol please read and review!

Chapter 14

So there we sat. My dad, Vicky, and Myself awkwardly on the coach back at the house. My Dad told everyone else to go on and that we will meet them there.

The little girl that came with her hit it off with my Grandma Sue so Vicky thought it was fine to leave her with her. The little girl looked just like her too. The Vicky of my memories didn't really look like this woman.

She was beautiful, aged but happy looking. There was light in her eyes along with the lines in her face. The greys in her hair accented the previously bright red and oranges that were now auburn and blondish.

As I recalled her face she was always disconnected looking, she may have been on drugs if I think about it. Flighty, she never had a rhyme or reason for what she said or did with me. Her facial features may not have changed but she sure has.

"Masen you, you look so grown up. I didn't recognize you." Yea, I noticed that so I just nodded in response. I couldn't blame her I guess, me and Anthony did look a lot alike. The biggest difference for someone who hasn't seen me in years would be that my eyes are a stark emerald green and his are brown like Moms.

But if you didn't know any better I could see how one could confuse us. _Not the person that birthed me but whatever…_

"Ha, why are you here?" My Dad wasn't happy that this was happening and his patience was wearing thin.

"I figured this might be my last chance to get to know him, ya know, before he leaves. I wanted to see how you did Edward. You did so good! He's perfect! Look at him. Tall and strong, I'm sure he's smart too. Aren't you? Are you smart?" she asked me.

I just watched her in odd fascination. My memories aren't serving me well. We've texted or talked at least yearly. Usually around my birthday or Christmas but the conversations never really amounted to much.

Being this close to her made me uncomfortable.

When I didn't answer she turned back to my Dad.

"You are aging very gracefully Edward, what are we 40 this year? Having kids young served you well. I am on the other hand with this…"

"What the fuck Victoria? I don't want to play this game with you. The last time we spoke was almost ten fucking years ago." He interrupted her aggressively running his hands threw his hair.

"Dad, we've spoke. Her and I. I talked to her, she didn't tell me I had a sister. That's who she is right that little girl? She's my sister?" My Dad sat back in shock as she nodded. "Yeah, umm, we've spoke every couple months I guess she was checking to make sure you didn't kill me or something but she would text my phone or call."

"What the hell Mase? You are just like your fucking mother why do you guys keep keeping things from me?" I knew who he was talking and but I saw Vicky wince at him mentioning my Mom.

"Well look at you. You're about to freak out… relax. She's here and probably not for long." She winced again, I wish I felt bad. "then we can move on with our lives." As I spoke I left them in the living room and walked back out to my truck.

I took all of two minutes to get myself together and went to the restaurant. Luckily it wasn't that far away and I already had Angela order for me. I felt bad but there was no point in making an already shitty situation into a bad situation when it could be good we just have to wait and see.

When I walked in to the restaurant my Mom almost shit a brick. She rushed me before I could get past the hostess stand.

"Are you alright? Where is your Dad? Is he alright?" she was in a panic. I didn't think that coming back alone would cause all of that.

"Mom, clam down. It's all fine. They are on their way, I guess. Let's go celebrate! You did it! We did it! Yay!" I did the same little asshole dance she did when she was trying to explain to me that it was time to buck up. She smiled slightly but looked back at the door.

The seating arrangements were very funny to say the least. We had a long table that sat our large party. At the heads were spots for our Dad's, I'm sure our Mothers did that to make them feel important.

After that on 'my end' of the table was my mom, next to her was Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue then my Aunts Leah and Alice. Across from them were Grandpa Carisle and Grandma Esme, then oddly enough Uncle Jasper was next to Uncle Em and Aunt Rose. _I'm sure that's a thing but I'll ask about it later._

Next to them were Carlie, Janice, Renee, Anthony and JJ. Across from Carlie was the little girl, Aunt Alice was helping her butter her bread. There were two empty seats next her then sat Angela.

Angela had a large family as well. Unfortunately, or fortunately for me, many of them couldn't make it up here. I just wasn't in a good place to be challenged by more men thinking they were doing good by her by threatening me.

Mrs. Marks mother and Angela 's Aduela, Ms. Kaure, (whom I was in love with by the way) sat to Angela's left. Her Uncle and Aunt, also her mother's brother and his wife sat next to them. Her Dad sat menacing at the end of the table and then her mom and Step dad on the other side.

I laughed as I went to sit down at that out of the 26 people at the table only 7 were there for her. I have to find a way to tell all of my do good family members to back off as well. When Vicky gets here this whole celebration could go left.

I sat down and took Angela's hand in mine. She looked like she had so many questions that I couldn't answer at the moment. I smiled at her and turned to the little girl with the similar flaming hair as my own. The biggest difference was that mine was still more coppery from my Dad, I carried the bright red as highlights that only got brighter in the sunlight.

"Hello." I said as friendly as I could. I don't know why I was so nervous. She couldn't've been older than 6.

"Hi."

"My name is Masen. What's your name?"

Her little brows furrowed "I thought he was my brother Masen." She pointed to a panicked looking Anthony. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, your mommy thought he was me because we look alike"

"oh"

"Yeah, so what's your name?"

"But you're a grown up…" she had a confused face.

"He thinks he's a grown up but he's not." _Thanks Mom._ I rolled my eyes at my mother and at the rest of the table who thought her comment was funny.

"I not a grown up, per say just kind of getting there. You know?"

"No." Of course she doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh! My name is McKenzie." She smiled brightly, and she looked just like Vicky when she smiled. I smiled back at her." It's nice to meet you." She put her little hand out for me to shake.

I took it and give a shake" it's nice to meet you as well. You are very pretty McKenzie; you look like our mother."

"Thank you, you do too." I shrugged because sometimes I saw features in my face that I didn't places with my Dad, they must be hers. It was really just facial expressions more than anything.

We made more small talk as we waited for our food.

"Masen, was everything alright when you left your Dad?" My Grandma Esme was right to ask because it had been a minute I guess.

"Yeah, I'll call and check on them." I peeked over at my Mom who was barley keeping it together as she picked at her appetizer.

The phone rang twice then he answered. "We're parking now."

"OK, are you alright? I'm sorry I lef.."

"Yeah, its fine. We'll talk later." He sounded sad but we hung up and not three minutes later they came walking in.

They took their spots Dad at the head and Vicky next to me. It was awkward… I turned and began to talk to Kaure.

"I'm so happy you guys made it up to support Angela."

"Yes, yes Gustavo loved Angela so. He would've been so happy to see this day." Gustavo was Angela's dead grandfather. He never left Columbia so to see him their family use to travel to him. Her Mom had photos of him all over their house, she was a Daddy's girl.

"Masen?" Vicky spoke directly to me. It was wired. I turned to her in acknowledgment. "So, are you going to school in the fall?"

"Ahh, yeah I'm going to Dartmouth." I said a little nervously. I don't know why I was specious of her questioning.

"Wow!" She turned to my Dad and mouthed 'good job' at him. In reply he grabbed my Mom's hand and kissed the back of it as he looked Vicky in the eyes. _Ha! I'm sure that means something._

She looked chagrined as she turned back to us. _"_ What about you, Angela right? What school are going to in the fall?" She said while making a face.

"Oh, I'm going to Columbia." She beamed proudly. I was proud as well, we both were going to top schools. I was so happy they were as close as they were to each other. It couldn't've worked out better.

Actually, our whole graduating class has been acknowledged and there was a story on the news about us. We have the highest GPA of any graduating class in the school history. _Poor Carlie, Ha!_

The conversation went on like that, kind of pleasant. After dinner everyone went their separate ways. Angela, Carlie and I had plans to go to a party tonight so were going home to change our clothes.

I hung behind to talk to Vicky more. After she put McKenzie in the car with an IPod. She turned to me with sadness in her eyes.

"Thank you." I nodded because I didn't really think she would come when I sent her the invite via text message a month ago. Lucky we had unlimited seating.

"Well, I'm proud of you. I'd like to think that you wouldn't be so perfect if I'd stuck around. Your Mom and Dad have done very well by you."

My brow furrowed at her words. "How would you know? Although my memories are few and far between, I remember you. It wasn't all bad."

"I couldn't fight your father. Especially when I knew he was right. I would forget or simply put other things ahead of you. You remember the good but there was bad as well, a lot more bad." I guess I couldn't argue with that.

What she didn't realize was that she still had an impact. I was shit at relationships and I couldn't blame my parents for that. They were the model that all married people should look up to. I, for some reason, can't seem to get it right.

McKenzie's laugh carried out of the car and we both turned toward the sound. "Why didn't you tell me about her? Like, we've talked a couple times over the year's way didn't you tell me." I was kind of pissed about it.

I know I told my therapist I didn't care about Vicky or her family but I did care about McKenzie. She and I shared a womb and felt like I should've gotten a chance to know her. Now I'm bout to move across the fucking country and I really don't have a chance.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. 'Oh yeah I had another kid but I choose to keep her.' I felt just horrible everyday thinking about it."

"Vicky, you could've told me and you could've came back into my life. Dad wouldn't have stopped that." At least I hopped he wouldn't've.

"Masen, I am sorry, all I make is bad choices when it comes to you. Edward wasn't happy I was here today. I'm not sure if he would've been as forgiving as you think he would've."

"But it's not about him and he would support the choice I made. He knows he raised me well and that I'll make the right choice." I was confident in that.

She shook her head I'm not sure if it was disagreement or not.

"I came here today, just to say I was sorry for what I didn't do. I wanted to let you know that I am here now. In whatever capacity you'll have me, and that I am so sorry…" she started to cry. "and that I love you. "On instinct I pulled her into my chest.

I didn't want to see her cry.

"Mommy?" McKenzie's face popped up out of the window.

"Yeah, I'm fine honey. Tell your brother Bye bye." She sniffled, I released her and went closer to the window.

"Bye bye McKenzie. I hope I get to see you before you leave." I gave her a little pat and the head. She made a face and ran her fingers through it to fix whatever she thought I messed up. I laughed at her. I turned to Vicky "So, how long are you in town? You're still living in LA, right."

"Yes, we're still in LA. Our flight leaves in the morning around 10:00."

"OK, I'll come by the hotel before you leave and go to the airport with you guys." I just wanted to spend a little time with McKenzie. "See you later" I waved at them as I walked to my truck.

During the short drive home. I could finally think. Today I graduated, that is a big deal! It's the first real step toward adulthood. Then my, Vicky, shows up and brings my little sister. Like I need another little sister. I laughed to myself.

She was perfect and very smart. I had to find a way to get to know her and have her know me.

I fleetingly wondered if Angela was still mad over me and Makenna's hug. I hoped not, it was really a 'Thanks and goodbye' type of thing.

When I got home Carlie had already left. I texted Angela to let her know I was home and that I'd text her when I was leaving my house.

I walked into the house and found my Dad at his bar holding an empty glass.

"Hey, big guy." I treaded lightly. "How's it going?"

"Masen, man. Today was crazy." He still had on his slacks and shirt but was bare foot and tie-less.

"I know. I'm sorry didn't tell you. I didn't think she'd show." I really didn't.

"Did you want her to come?" I shrugged. Again in hindsight I guess I did but I didn't want to hope.

"I'm sorry if I kept her away when you wanted or needed her. I thought I was doing the right thing." I was token back.

"No Dad! Don't apologize she was the one who messed up. You were protecting me and I am thankful to you. You did it all by yourself during the hardest years. Then randomly started popping more babies out. You and Mom did your best and your best was perfect, man. "I was getting emotional. I didn't want him to feel bad.

"If you wanted her Mase, you could've told me, I would've supported you." He said somberly.

"I know. I just didn't know what I wanted to do really. I got her number out of your phone and just sent her a text one day. That was the extinct of it over the years Christmas and Birthdays really.

He nodded but I knew he was going through it. "What was that hand kiss eye contact thing about at the restaurant."

He laughed out loud and it was good to hear it." Boy, I'll tell you, she is a single parent in California." He looked at me out the side of his eye. "She, I guess, wondered if I was happy with Bella. I had to unfortunately, not every politely let her know I was very much in love with my wife."

I found that very funny.

"You old hound dog!" I joked at him. "Old man still has it huh?" He shook his head at me and got up to go upstairs.

"I love you son. I am proud of you but try to keep Vicky away from the house." He smirked and left the room.

I'd hope he really understood how much I appreciated all he'd done for me.

I changed my clothes and went in to tell them I was about to leave back out. when as I got close to their room I heard the worst noise a child would want to hear from his parent's room. "Yeah Baby ride it!" _Eww,_ I gagged as I run out of the house.

Once I picked up Angela went drove over to Randall's house for the party. I was surprised when he told me that his parents were letting this happen, at their him at that. Their only request was that he made sure the police didn't have to get called on us. _We can only hope._

Angela was quite in the car and for a while at the party. She had 'red cup' full of jungle juice in her hands almost as soon as we got there.

"Please be easy on that stuff Ang. I don't want to have to try to explain to your Dad why I'm carrying you in to the house later." She nodded but held tightly onto her cup. I didn't drink. I never really have. Don't get me wrong I tasted it but it didn't live up to hype for me.

Angela on the other hand enjoyed it, often actually. She'd been shitfaced a couple times in time of dating. I was always able to sneak her into her house, but I was sure that was a no go with scary Dad in town.

About half way through the evening, I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. I was looking out for Carlie and Kebi, who spent the evening also drinking and arguing. MaKenna and Peter whom I'd seen being unnecessarily aggressive toward her and making sure no one tore Randall's house up.

All while having Angela all over me, in a very public space. I would say she was marking her territory which would've been fine any other night. I was not in the mood to play games tonight.

She was holding me from behind as I was standing up next were we'd set up a dance area. She was rocking to the beat against me and I laugh at her because she was off beat in her alcohol induced haze.

When I heard, a scream come from the kitchen. I pulled her hands off me and turned towards the kitchen "Stay here please." She nodded.

I walked in and Peter was towering over Makenna holding her arm rather tightly. "Bitch, I said let's go"

"Hey Pete, you better let her the fuck go." I said louder then I should've. Apparently, no one else had heard her scream, even people in the room, but everyone heard me tell him to stop.

"Fuck yo.." but before he could get his statement out my fist was in his mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next thing I knew Makenna was between the two of us. Carlie and Randall were pulling me back away from him.

"Come at me bro! you won't get another shot like that." The bitch has always had a big fucking mouth but I was done with him.

I shook my sister and best friend of me, I was stronger than both of them. As soon as was free I pulled Makenna over to Carlie and decked that mother fucker again. But I didn't let up, he tried to gain his barrings but he needed this ass whipping.

Some other team members came and really got me off of him and pulled me out back into the yard. A couple minutes later Randal and Carlie came into the back yard as well.

"What the fuck bro?"

"You know that mother fucker has been asking for it and when I saw him grabbing her I couldn't hold back any longer. I'm so sorry bro!" I had to apologize to him. It was a part of my job to stop shit like this but damn.

"What do you mean he grabbed her?" Carlie asked. She was concerned, Kebi , Carlie and Makenna were once best friends.

"He called her a bitch and grabbed her arm. I told him to let her go and he went to talk shit but I just lost it."

As I was talking Peter came barreling out of the house and speared me from behind. He wrapped my waist but couldn't knock my down. I got him to the ground and got under him, with that I was able to get in into a chokehold.

I could hear everyone yelling and trying to pull him off but my grip was too tight. Randal was on top of us punching me in the hand trying to make me release him.

"You hear those clicks yet bitch?" I whispered to him. "You ever put your hands on her again they will be the last sound you ever hear you understand?" He struggled which lead me to believe he in fact did not understand.

I tighten my grip; he was already reddening to almost purple. "Didn't I tell you I would kill you? You think this a game? Well, I win!" I released him just as he passed out.

I pushed him off of me and stormed back into the house. It was chaos, everyone was screaming that I had killed him or that he was dead. I knew he wasn't or hoped I'd didn't but I couldn't care at the moment I had to get out of there.

I saw Makenna as I was coming through the Livingroom. She was crying holding her arm and it gave me pause. I wasn't sure if he'd hurt or I did. I paced for a minute right in front of her then I stopped and turned to her.

"I'm fine Masen."

"Can I see your arm please?" I asked though gritted teeth.

She huffed but straighten it out for me to see and she had a fresh yellowish bruise were I'd seen him grabbing her. She also had some other purple and blue marks higher up her arm.

"What the fuck Makenna? How long has this been going on?"

"Masen, don't! please."

"Please? Are you fucking serious? You choose to be with that douchebag over me and then not tell someone, anyone that he's fucking abusing you. I could've had that handled months ago and you know it." Jamie stepped in and made some dumbass excuses for her. "You're not a good friend if you think keeping this shit a secret is what's right."

As we went back and forth, more and more people began to leave the party. Which I was happy about. Until I realized that Angela wasn't were I left her. I scanned the room for a minute as Jamie was still blabbering. I texted her.

"-Where are you?- M" After I sent the message I waited a minute still ignoring Makenna and Jamie's pleas for understanding.

I started to panic a bit, where had she gone? "Makenna do you need a ride?" I asked before I turned away to find Angela. She shook her head, "You aren't riding with him, are you?"

"No Masen, I think Randall carried him out to the front yard his cousin came to get him." I turned back to her with a raised eyebrow trying to figure out how she knew all of this when we've been together since I came back into the house. she held up her that had her text screen on it.

I grabbed the phone out of her hand and scanned through, against her protest. It was horrible. I got mad all over again.

"Makenna! No, Jamie, have you seen this?" she was quite. "What kind of friend are you? At least tell her fucking Dad." My phone vibrated in my pocket.

I pulled it out and saw a message from Angela. I kept Makenna phone while I answered her.

"-I'm home Masen, Carlie brought me home. -Goldilocks"

"-Ok? -M" it was a question because I could figure out why she left. I had gotten into a fight with my ex's boyfriend. If was her I would like to leave as well but I didn't want her to be mad at me. "-I'm sorry that happened. -M"

She didn't reply and I really didn't expect one either.

I was too, I didn't regret fucking Peter up. He deserved that. I was sorry that she had to be a part of all my drama once again. I also felt like a dick because I didn't notice that they had left.

I was more obligated to them then Makenna but I couldn't just let this happen to her. I don't care who broke whose heart I wasn't going to let her get abused.

"Come one let's go." I found Randal apologized for the fighting, Makenna apologized as well. He was understanding since we didn't break anything although I am sure he wanted the party to last a little longer. He was cuddled up with a unfamiliar sophomore so I'm sure he'll be ok.

I dropped off Jamie first, she was annoying but I wasn't going to make her walk. When I pulled up to Makenna's house I put the car in park to symbolize that we had to talk.

"Makenna, you have to break up with him. Why are you putting up with this?"

"I don't know; He was really nice at first. I don't know what happened?" I saw a tear roll down her cheek and there she goes breaking my heart again.

"Makenna, please don't cry. You know I can't handle it when you cry."

"I'm sorry!" She began to bawl. I pulled her close to me and tried to be supportive. I thought of my mo…Vicky crying earlier and felt guilt. Both of them were in tears while apologizing to me. I couldn't shake the parallels.

"Makenna, we have to tell your Parents." She sniffled and nodded into my shirt. It was one in the morning but I felt like the sooner they knew the more helpful to Makenna they would be. "Let me see your phone, before I walk you in." she complied and pulled it out of her pocket.

I read back their conversation, more like his 40 text to her 5, since the fight.

 _"_ _-where are you? -Bea_

 _\- Daniel is here to get us.- Bea_

 _\- I can't fucking see, that bitch sucker punched me.- Bea_

 _-Come the fuck on before I leave you.- Bea_

 _-I'm coming out now, Is there room for Jamie?-MK_

 _-No, Fuck her! If you don't come out now I'm leaving you!-Bea_

 _\- Do I have to come back in there to get you?"-Bea_

 _\- Masen saw my arms…-MK_

 _-Why the fuck did you show him? -Bea_

 _-You're such a bitch! -Bea_

 _-I fucking hate you! - Bea_

 _-I ought to come in there and fuck you up!- Bea_

 _-I'm sorry I didn't mean that- Bea_

 _-You just make me so mad sometimes- Bea_

 _\- Its ok- MK_

 _-You know I don't mean to say those types of things right?- Bea_

 _-I love you Makenna.-Bea_

 _-I think I'm gonna get Dan to take me to urgent care. My eye is completely shut.-Bea_

 _-Could you come sit with me. -Bea_

 _-I'm dropping off Jamie.- MK_

 _-How?- Bea_

 _-Masen-MK_

 _-What!- Bea_

 _\- Why the fuck would you get a ride from him?"- Bea_

 _\- Are you going to go fuck him?- Bea_

 _-You fucking slut!- Bea_

 _\- I hope he gives your crabs you nasty bitch!- Bea_

 _-How could you go fuck him! I loved you!- Bea"_

I took screen shots and sent them to myself in case she was planning on erasing them. I didn't know what her parents would do but I'm sure they'll try. It's more then what Jamie has done which was nothing.

We went inside and turned on a couple lights which woke her Dad up. I only in that moment remembered that we haven't seen each other since before that whole Zafrina mess. I got nervous, I hopped he wasn't still mad about it.

"Masen? What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw me leaning against his counter. At least he didn't sound mad. "at 1:30 in the morning too, what's going on?" I guess my face gave it away.

I looked at Makenna to see if she would tell him herself but she was hiding behind her fluffy hair. I moved some of it behind her ear and saw that she was still crying.

"Ahh… Makenna has something to tell you, Mr. Johnson but I don't think she can right now."

"What is it?" He sat at their kitchen table. "Are you pregnant? Is it yours Masen?" I inappropriately laughed at the idea.

"No Sir, we broke up months ago remember?"

"Is it that Peter asshole?"

"She's not pregnant Sir. Right?" I looked at her to make sure and she shook her head in conformation.

"So what's going on? You'll are driving me crazy." I gently pulled her pull out and towards her Dad as she sniffled. He stood up at get a better look. "What's this? What happened to your arm Makenna?"

He looked at me "Ahh, I guess she and Pete fight a lot…"

"What the fuck? He hit you?" She shook her head. I huffed at her.

"Well he didn't Masen! I know it looked bad but he's never hit me. He just kind of push and pull but never hit me."

"Whatever Makenna, he put his hand on you I'm not gonna argue the details."

Her father just silently looked at her arm for a moment." Thank you Masen" I nodded as he slowly pulled her down the hall to most likely his room where Makenna's mom was still asleep. I went to leave but he came back quickly. "Do you know where is now?" He asked with fire in his eyes.

"We haven't been friends since he started dating Makenna but he texted her that he was going to Urgent Care." He raised an eyebrow in question. I shrugged and showed him my swollen scratched up knuckles.

He smiled without his eyes and thanked me again. Her dad was in the military I've seen the guns he has around this house. I left the house hopping he didn't do anything stupider then what I have already done.

When I got home it was well past 3 in the morning. Carlie's car wasn't there yet, I hoped she was getting laid for the both of us. I was graduation and I was supposed to be knocking boots not fighting to night.

I wanted to give my dad a heads up in case the cops came knocking at the door by the morning. I tapped lightly on the door then tip toed in to his side of the bed.

"Dad." I whispered trying to wake Mom. "Dad wake up."

"What Mase, why are you in my room?" He said grumpily into his pillow.

"Ahh, I beat up Peter Facinelli." I whispered

"What!" He yelled as he shot up.

"What's going on?" My mom started stirring

"Nothing go back to sleep Babe." He said as he got out of bed.

Once we got in the hallway I explained what happened and the he was going to see a doctor.

"I guess I can't be too mad because at lease you were stopping domestic violence but shit Masen you couldn't just put him on his ass. Did you have to punch him?" I shrugged because I just acted in anger there wasn't thought.

When I got to my room I sent Carlie a text making sure she was fine and then checked my Instagram. At the top of my timeline were annoying pics of Carlie and Kebi making out, so I guessed she was fine.

Then as I scrolled I was shocked by a blaring picture of Peter! _Shit!_ His eye was swollen completely shut and his other was blood shot. His lips were burst and he had gotten stitches on his cheek. The caption on the picture read:" Bitch ass mother fuckers jumped me at a party but little do they know it's not over."

I laughed at him lying about what actually happened in front of a bunch of people. The comments reflected my thoughts. Our teammates calling him out on his bullshit.

I wasn't scared in the slightest. He couldn't get me when he speared me first in the yard I know I could beat him because I already had.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I was woken up by my cellphone ringing. I was still in my clothes from last night. The pain in my hand brought back all the detail from last night.

I answered my phone on the second phone call. It was Vicky.

"Hmm?"

"Good morning starshine."

"Hey, What time is like?" I asked remembering I'd made plans to hang out with them this morning before their flight.

"it's 8:30."

"Shit, I mean, Sorry. I'll getting up and I'll be there as soon as possible." I hung up took a shower and put on some jeans and t-shirt.

I hands burned from the spray so I bandaged them before I went downstairs to find that everyone but Carlie was already awake.

The room went silent when I walked in. "what?" I asked and whipped my face in case there was something on it.

My mom was sitting at the island with her head in her hands and my Dad was rubbing her back.

"What's going on?"

"Eleazar, went to the urgent care to find Peter; he shot him." I was shocked but not really, My Dad would've shot any guy over the girls. I just hope he didn't kill him.

"Ok"

"The police would like for you go to down to the station to give a statement."

"Did he kill him?" I remembered the threat I placed within earshot of a large group of people, not only months ago but just last night. Shit, I almost did kill him last night.

"No, but he is seriously injured."

"Tiffany said that she was there with her little brother because he fell off the bed and sprang his wrist. Anyway, Mr. Johnson told Pete that he was shooting in the hand because he'd touched his daughter." I nodded at Renée's statement.

"Why do the cops need a statement from me? I was home…"

"They believe you knew he was going to shoot him and didn't notify them. Also it was you that you told him where Peter was there for aiding his crime."

My eyes went wide. Although I did know he might shoot him I didn't know for sure and anyone could've told him where he was Pete posted it on Instagram.

I sat down next to my Mom. "Can I go see McKenzie and Vicky off first?" I asked my Dad.

He nodded "Don't worry son, I don't think you are in trouble really. I think they just said that to scare you a bit." Well that worked because I was scared shitless.

I wanted to text Makenna, ask her how she was or what happened but my dad suggested that would be a bad idea. He didn't want me to seem even more involved them I already was.

We rode together to the hotel. I was really late it was past 9 when I got there. They had their bags by the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late and now I can't go to the airport with you either."

"Everything ok?" No, I was a nervous wreck and was having a hard time keeping it together. I looked to my Dad wondering if I she tell her what was going on. He just kind of shrugged not wanting to tell me what to do when it comes to Vicky.

"Ahh, there has been a situation with my ex and I think I got into some trouble last night."

She looked shocked but spoke words I think I needed to hear. "I'm sure it's nothing, you are a good boy and I am sure you did the right thing. Sometimes the repercussions of our actions are worth it in the end."

That lone statement soothed me. _" Sometimes the repercussions of our actions are worth it"_ If I could go back to last night, there isn't a thing I would change. Maybe handle Angela differently, but when it came to Peter I would still beat his ass and I would tell Kenna's family about her being abused.

They only had a couple minutes before they had to leave. I took their bags downstairs and loaded them into her rental. I gave McKenzie a big hug and made her promise to call when the plane landed. I also gave Vicky a hug and asked her to take care of McKenzie.

The ride to the Police station was tense. My Dad just wanted to know all what happened last night from beginning to end. At the end he knew they really couldn't hold the shooting on me but what he was concern about was the assault that I could be charged with.

He told me that during the interview I should tell the story point by point. He told me to listen to the questions thoroughly and to answer directly what is being asked. Do not give additional information.

When we got there my Grandpa's best friend and the family lawyer; Mr. Jenks. He gave me the same instruction as my Dad. We met with Detective Smith, who was pleasant about the whole thing.

After our introductions he lead us to a small room with three chairs in one side for us and two chairs on the other where he sat with another officer.

"Ok, , Please tell us what happened last night." I looked at my Dad who gave me a head nod.

"1st I heard Makenna scream so I left my girlfriend to find out what was going on."

"Who is MaKenna to you?" He interrupted.

"My ex-girlfriend" He nodded and wrote that down.

"When I entered the kitchen he had her by her arm."

"He, Peter?"

"Yes, Peter had her by the arm and I told him to release her to which he responded negatively to."

"Negatively how?

"He kind of pulled her in my direction and yelled "Fuck you" at me then I made him release her and we got into a fight."

"Made him how?"

"I pulled her out of his grip"

"How did you start to fight?"

"I punched him in the face." He nodded as he wrote." After we were broken up I was in the yard explaining to the homeowner why the fight had taken place. When Peter came out and attacked me. I was able to subdue him by placing him into a chokehold. Once he passed out I proceeded to leave the residence."

"I just want to say that my client placing Peter in that hold until he was no longer a threat is considered self-defense." Jenks said when I paused.

Detective Smith Laughed at him." I hear you, but what about when he punched peter in the face? Why didn't he call the police and have us address the problem?"

"You expected him to allow Makenna to be manhandled. By the time the SPD got there you would have to call an ambulance"

With that he had me continue my story.

"When I was leaving a ran into Makenna again she was crying on the couch. She was holding her arm and that was how I found out this wasn't the first time he had been aggressive with her. I took Makenna and her friend home. Once we got there I took screen shots of her phone and we told her dad what happened."

"What did her Dad say when you told him what happened?"

" looked heartbroken but didn't say much. He asked where Peter might be, I told him urgent care because of the fight. He thanked me for helping his daughter and I left."

"Did Mr. Johnson give you any indication that he was planning on hurting Peter?"

"No."

"Did he mention anything about going to see him, or paying him a visit?"

"Not that I recall."

"OK, Masen. I'll let you go. Peter's parents do not want to press charges for the assault. The state may, so stay local until otherwise informed."

"How long does it usually take to find out?" I nervously asked.

"Why?"

"Umm, I start school in August."

"What school?"

"Dartmouth." His eyebrow went up into his hairline.

"We'll be in touch." Was his answer. I was totally fucked! Afterwards Jenks told me I shouldn't have anything to worry about.

I sent Makenna text asking was she alright after my dad gave me the go ahead.

"-No, everything is crazy! I was happy they gave my Dad bond but he is facing major jail time and Peter won't stop texting me. I blocked him on everything but he is getting scary. Now my dad is threatening to shoot him again. -Heartbreaker"

I shook my head and told my Dad he suggested we tell the cops about the harassment.

"It will help Eleazers case and she should be able to get a restraining order since she has bruises and prove she is blocking his communication but he still trying to reach her." He was right.

I called and she answered after the first ring.

"Hey"

"Hey" she responded sadly.

"I think you should tell the police that he is texting and calling you. It will help your Dad's case and you need a restraining order."

"Yeah, I guess so. Thank you so much Masen. I think I need you to see what bullshit I was putting up with. I don't know how I didn't see it. I didn't even love him," I don't know why her words bothered me.

 _"_ _I didn't even love him."_ Maybe because I'm sure those same words were used for me.

"Yeah, it's no problem Kenna, you were one of my best friends. I'd do it again"

We hung up and when we got home we told my mom what all happened. She thought that things would work out ok.

I hoped they were right.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

EPOV

My son is a dumbass and he turns my hair grey. All on his own too. He has three, I mean four now, other siblings and he alone is turning my hair grey.

A couple weeks after his interview with the detectives he was told that the state wanted to pursue him on a 2nd degree assault case. He was completely distraught when he got the news.

"I've been out of High school for two weeks and I am already failing at adult!" He exclaimed.

"Ha. You think _this_ is _a_ dulting? You are going to have a hard time paying bills This is just a hard time for you. We all have them Mase."

He rolled his eyes." You get what I'm saying! Like I just started and I'm messing up already!"

I, on the other hand, wasn't as concerned as he would've liked. We had a good lawyer and if Jenks wasn't nervous then neither was I. Things were moving as quickly as they were because he knew his shit and I was going to trust that.

While we were waiting for trial Angela broke up with him because he would go through times where he ignored her. This was what he did to everyone when he was upset stressed. That lasted about two weeks, he begged her and they got back together.

She got completely shitfaced on Independence Day, there was a big fight with her Mom. It was all over her new brother that Angela had some aversion to. That was a no go for Mase, family was everything to him. He ended up breaking up with her, she begged him and they got back together.

I was thoroughly annoyed by both of them.

I felt bad that I was happy she had already left for New York. He was sad but holding up because he was more concern about his trial.

I love him! I wish he knew how much and that I am here to help him but he is busy being a dumbass. He was acting as if he was about to go to jail for years. He stopped all _living_ during to time before the trail hoping his character would win him a slap on the wrist. What he didn't realize was that his character already did that.

Our Lawyer, bless him worked very hard to talk to many of the parents at the party who backed my son and supported him. Even Zafrina stepped up on his behalf even though we told her she wasn't need.

She said that she felt guilty over what she'd done to him. She ended up telling Jenks that she manipulated him. He was in shock by the out pouring of support.

So here we are Wednesday, August 8th Masen's day of reckoning. He was terrified.

The states attorney started by saying that young men of affluent backgrounds shouldn't get slaps on the wrist and that jhe should be made an example.

I laughed at the thought that we were affluent. Upper middle class maybe but not affluent.

In Jenks's statement he brought up Masen's background, He has been an excellent student and read just a couple of the character statements from our community members.

Jenks also played on that our family was "pillars of society" with his grandfather's being a police chief and a top surgeon. I taught small children music and his mother offered free meals to the homeless during the holidays.

I think we were pushing the mush down their throats because at the end of Jenks speech the judge asked what Masen had to do with _our_ accomplishments.

I was getting nervous as the States Attorney went off on vigilante justice and how Masen and Eleazer have tied the Seattle Police Departments hands if MaKenna wanted to pursue a case against Peter.

As the case went on I couple see my son losing his little confidence in Jenks. But Jenks had a trick up his sleeve when Peters parents, Charlotte and Garrett were willing to testify on Masen's behalf.

They were awesome, they both talked about how Masen was the captain of the lacrosse team and that he was always helpful to his team members. How they were embarrassed of their son's behavior. I think they won his case of at least I hopped.

The whole trial only took about an hour; we chose to waive his right for the jury. Jenks was confident that the judge would side with us.

And he did… kind of.

He found Masen not guilty of the assault but then said "I do find him guilty of obstruction of justice and sentence him to 1 year in prison, execution suspended, no probation, and 5,000 dollars in fines. Mr. Cullen I hope you learn that you should not take the law into your own hands..." He continued to talk to Masen as I panicked. _What does that mean?_

Jenks was happy, but we were all confused! I hated that my son had a record at all. The admission board at Dartmouth could revoke his acceptance because of this.

Before the Judge slammed his gavel he asked if there were any questions and I made a point to get Jenks's attention.

"Could you ask him about getting his record expunged?" I whisper yelled from behind them.

"Edward, He's under 18, his records are sealed. After he turns 18 the only thing that will be on his record are felonies." He turned to Masen. "Do you plan on committing a felony?"

"God no!" He exclaimed too loudly, as always, and caused the Judge to acknowledge our side conversation.

"Alright then." He turned back to the Judge.

That was a relief because I think the paper work only mentioned felonies not misdemeanors.

"Council, does your client understand what's going on here?"

"Yes, Your honor. I was just explaining it to his father."

"Do you understand now Mr. Cullen?" He was looking at me but both me and Masen nodded.

When we talked out of the courtroom Jenks explained that " _1 Year in prison execution suspended, no probation.'_ meant that he's off the hook for jail time but on for the fine.

Masen signed up for a payment plan because I refuse to pay for this. Unfortunately, it didn't take effect until he was 18 so I was on the hook for the first payment. If he wanted to be 'Captain save a hoe' then would have to do it on his own dime. It was bad enough that Charlie was paying for the lawyer.

We were so happy that the trial was over because Masen had to be on campus by Monday. We are flying out on Saturday and although I was happy for him to have his case behind him. I was sad my son was leaving, I knew I was going to miss him.

MPOV

My family and friends had been so good to me throughout all the drama of this summer. From the lawsuit to Angela and I fighting every ten minutes.

My Grandpa Charlie pulled strings to have my case moved up. It was two weeks before my last day to check into campus and before my 18th birthday so I could be charged as a minor.

I was shocked and moved by the out pouring of support. By the trial date I had over 50 character references, we only used 25 of them but still it was awesome.

On Saturday, before we left to catch my flight my mother and sisters were in tears. Going on and on about how they will miss me. My mother went on a tangent about how much she was proud of me.

It felt good because I was feeling bad about myself lately. I was really working on making better choices and taking a moment to think before I act.

In example; MaKenna came to see me the night before I left.

 _"_ _So, I just want to say thank you again. I don't think I would've left that situation without you." I nodded. I didn't want her thanks, especially when I was regretting my actions." I'm happy the courts found in your favor!" I nodded again." Well, how is Angela doing? Does she like New York?" I didn't like her tone but I answered her anyway._

 _"_ _She is loving New York! I'm a bit jealous. Her roommate is a Junior from Florida and they get along well. So she's been taking her out and showing her around." I actually hated Emily._

 _She was cynical and sarcastic. Every time we talked with her around she would say" Oh, he's still around?". Like seriously, what does that mean."_

 _Angela said she was that way because she broke up with her boyfriend before she came to school so she could be 'free'. I asked Angela if that was what she wanted but she always said she wanted to be with me._

 _"_ _That's good I guess. Don't you miss her. If I recall correctly, you are a very sexual person. I bet your hurting." I was taken aback._

 _"_ _MaKenna, Don't."_

 _"_ _What? I'm just saying. I could help you out if you need me to." She lowered her voice as she looked directly into my eyes "If I'm being honest, I do miss you Masen."_

 _I shook my head to clear it. She always knew how to get into my head but this time I wasn't going to make the same mistakes of the past. I was able to resist her before and I'll do it now._

 _"_ _MaKenna, I think it's time for you to leave." I said firmly._

 _"_ _what? Are you serious?" She was pissed but I didn't care. I was learning lessons from my mistakes and cheating on her was one of my biggest._

 _"_ _MaKenna, I'm not cheating on my girlfriend."_

 _"_ _Fuck you Masen! You cheated on me just fine! I was your girlfriend, what makes her so special?"_

 _"_ _You know that is a lie! I hated every moment I spent hurting you! I, like you, still haven't forgiven myself. Neither you or Angela deserve that. She is no more special than you are! You both are! I shouldn't've cheated on you and I'm not going to cheat on her."_

 _She started to cry and it was gut wrecking but I wasn't cheating, not again._

 _"_ _Whatever Masen! All I know is that you felt bad after you were caught!"_

 _"_ _You don't think you have enough going on with all that Peter shit! Why add this to your plate! Take a minute Kenna. Get your shit together before you jump in anyone's bed!"_

 _She was pissed at that, she yelled "Fuck you!" in my face and stormed out of my house._

Peter ended up getting arrested for harassment and voyeurism. Yes, he was a peeping tom, he got caught peering through Makenna's window by her neighbor. He was violating her restraining order so that didn't give him bail, also he'd turned 18 so he was charged as an adult.

I couldn't figure out why MaKenna would want the drama of me cheating on Angela with her but I was happy to be leaving.

My Dad and I landed in New Hampshire that evening around 7:30 pm. We traveled the whole day 6 hours and 45 minutes in the air and a 1hour layover in New York and another in Boston.

I got to see Angela for a brief moment while in New York. I got to meet Emily, she was as bitchy in person as she was over the phone.

We checked in to the closest hotel to campus because I had to wait until tomorrow to check into the dorms.

We found a small diner that was between the two locations. When we walked in we were greeted by a beautiful young lady by the name of Beth. I wish I could accurately describe her.

She was short with a medium frame, very curvy with curly long dark hair. Her skin was olive complexed and beautiful! I was infatuated and immediately felt bad for it.

After she gave us our drink order and gave us a minute with the menu she came to get our food orders.

"Have you guys had enough time to look those over?" her voice was a sexy bedroom raspy kind of like Emma Stone's. _Fuck! I was never coming back into this place!_

I was going to stay away from here as best I could! She was too tempting, I just wanted to get to know her and that was the bad part.

"I'll get the steak and eggs." My dad looked at me waiting for my order. His face said that he knew I barley looked at the damn menu.

"Ahh, I'll take the burger?" I said it like a question and she laughed at me.

"Well sir, if you're asking me I'd say yes, that is a good choice." She smiled and I couldn't help but grin back at her. "Would you like the bacon burger or the reg?"

"Umm the bacon? I guess" she laughed her raspy sexy laugh again and went to place our orders.

When I looked back at my Dad he wore a knowing smirk. "I'm staying the hell away from here!" I said seriously.

"Yeah right." He chuckled. _Damn!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Mpov

It was 9:00 am as I nervously walked to the front desk in my dorm. There was a guy sitting there with sunglasses on and a baseball cap on backwards.

"Hey, I am Masen Cullen, I'm here to check into my dorm room."

He didn't respond, I looked back at my Dad who just shrugged. _Thanks for your help!_

"Hey, Bro?" I said I bit louder. Still, he didn't budge. "Excuse me!" nothing.

I shrugged and waved to my dad to come to the room I was assigned to from my dorm assignment paper.

We went up to the third floor, sixth door on the right. I knocked lightly and walked in. My eyes went wide in shock!

The room was very small with two twin sized beds against either wall. Next to the beds were small desks with closets attached to them. There was a big window facing the parking lot, which I found redundant because freshmen weren't allowed to have cars.

On the side to the right, there was already stuff set up. My roommate had his bed made and decorative items on the small desk. On the wall above his pillow was some photos of a pretty girl and a guy that I guess was him.

My dad was opening my boxes of stuff we had shipped here in last week. He was talking but I was barley paying him any attention.

As I was looking at my roommate's stuff, the guy from downstairs appeared at the door.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I was up until about 6 this morning." He said as he shook our hands. My Dad eyed him skeptically." I'm Zach, your RA. Jack told me someone had come up. You are the last person on this floor to check in so knew it would be you."

He was friendly enough, at least for me." Hey, I'm Masen, this is my Dad."

"Yeah, Again I am so sorry! If you could come back downstairs I gotta give you a bunch of paperwork."

I dropped my overnight bag from our travels on my bed and we went downstairs. When we got to his desk he pulled out some papers.

"OK, so here are the dorm rules, the most important parts are: no smoking, no drinking, or use of any illegal substance. That includes all meds not prescribed to you. No pets, except those that live in tanks with lids or unless approved to be a service animal. No candles or hotplates allowed in the rooms but can be used in the common area. After 11:00pm the dorm has volume restriction to personal headphones until 7:00am. Please report all missing items especially keys as soon as you notice they are gone. Do you have any question?"

"Ahh, can I have girls in my room?" I asked for when Angela came to visit. I didn't want to have to find a hotel. My Dad gave me a side eye but whatever.

"Yes, it a co-ed dorm so we don't have any room restrictions when it comes to that. If there is nothing else can you sign here stating that I went over this with you." I signed it and he pulled out another paper and the keys.

"Ok these are your keys this one goes to your room, only you, me, and your roommate have these keys. One goes to the main doors; there is one in the front and one in the back, they are to remain locked after 9:00pm. The other goes to your mailbox. The number matches your room number. Please keep them safe. If you misplace them or if you just get locked out, you can come to get me to be let in but I can only let it happen but so many times. Be responsible. If you lose them, we will have to rekey the door." He said seriously. I nodded as he passed me that paper as well.

The other forms where for the dinning accounts, medical suite, campus police, ways you could lose your housing or get kicked out school all together, a campus map, and the parking/car rules and regulations.

As we were saying our thanks and goodbyes to Zach when my Dad pulled me towards the front door.

"So, what you thinking man?"

"It's cool." I shrugged

"Ok, well I think I should head out, I still have to turn in the rental before my flight." I nodded.

If I was being honest I wanted him to stay a while longer but we talked about him only staying to make sure I was 'in the right place'; whatever that means.

"You got it man. If things start to go left, I will be right back here to help." I nodded" Seriously, I trust you! You'll be fine." We embraced and he let me go without looking at me.

"Let me know when you've landed." I yelled at him and he just waved at me without turning back.

I sighed I went back up my room. I finished unpacking and tacked some photos to the area above my desk.

As I was making my bed I realized I was cutting it close to the orientation time. So I grabbed my new keys, cell phone, the campus Map and rushed down the stairs.

I took a look at the map and realized it would only take me about ten minutes to walk to the lecture hall.

When I went in the room was already almost full. I found a seat at the back of the room and pulled out my phone while I waited for it to start.

Had a shitload of missed notifications from my social media's, Emails, and text messages.

"-How's it going? - Goldilocks"

"-Good I guess, My Dad left a while back. :/ I am at orientation now. - M"

"That's going to be fun! Lol call me when you get out. - Goldilocks"

"Welcome everyone! Can you all hear me clearly?"

"- I will, I miss you! 3 TTYL- M" I put my phone away and paid attention to the speaker.

She was a small, middle aged woman with a heavy accent. Her roots were purple but her hair was black. Her voice was pitched and nasaled, I had a hard time paying attention as she spoke.

"I just want to start by saying you will do amazing!" I kind of tuned out, although I kept my eyes on her, she was boring.

The guy next to me had his phone out and a meme of three whales in the Ocean with the captain that said 'WHALE,WHALE, WHALE what do we have here' on it. I laughed inappropriately loud and it got his attention.

He laughed at the side eye a couple girls that were sitting near me gave. Then laughed harder when he listened to the topic the facilitator was on, consent. I had, like an asshole, laughed out loud during the sexual conduct part.

My face was bright red and I tried to duck down a bit, as he continued to snicker at me. _Fucker…_

Once the hour long presentation was over, they offered a campus tour. As we lined up to leave he came and stood next to me with his hand out for me to shake.

I shook his hand as he pulled me in for a bro hug. We moved along with the group but stayed to back as we conversed.

"Thank you so much! That was awesome bro! Your face was so funny when you realized what you did!" The bastard was crying because he was laughing so hard. I rolled my eyes and laughed a little at myself as well. "Demetri, man, what's your name?"

"Masen. I felt like an idiot." I said as my face got red again.

"You looked like one as well." He laughed. I shook my head at his antics. He was brown skinned but I couldn't place his ethnicity. He was tall like me with long hair past his shoulders. His lanky frame held his shorts and flip flops and a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. "I'm sorry man! I know I'm making a bad first impression but the chick that was in front of us was so mad. If looks breathed fire you'd be dead from smoke inflation." _What? This guy was strange._

"Yeah, that's why I got so embarrassed. Where are you from?" I tried to change the subject.

"Oh, Nànàkuli, bro!" he said proudly, then laughed again at my face that must have told him I had no idea where that was. "Oa'hu?" I still looked confused but I guessed it was a Polynesian island of some sort. "Honolulu?"

There we go! "Hawii?" I yelled like I won some dumbass prize and guess what happened. Everyone turned and looked at me like I was crazy. _Fuck! And here he goes._

He laughed like a quite hyena, "Get away from me bro." I said with a smile. I wondered how he could be so quite but laugh so hard.

"If it matters any you were right." He laughed. "I am from the island Oa'hu, my town is about 45 minutes from Honolulu. Since everyone on the mainland only cares about it"

At this point, although we were walking along with the group, we'd missed all of what was going on. I knew I had to catch this tour again later without him.

We finished the tour learning very little about the campus and went into the Commons. To both of our dismay at frist glance it looked like it sucked ass. Basic cafeteria food burgers, hot dogs, French fires and daily specials.

"I have to go to the card office and get my card." I nodded because I forgot I had to go there as well.

"Give me a minute, I got to call my girl then we can walk up." He nodded as we stood awkwardly in the hall as people walked by.

The phone barley rang before she picked up.

"Hey! How did it go? Did you fall asleep? Tell me everything!"

"Hey Goldi, I am about to go get my school ID so I can eat. I'm starving! I just wanted to call so you knew I didn't forget about you. "

She huffed. "Ok, don't forget to call me when you get to your room. I miss you…"

"I won't babe. Talk to you later."

I hung up and we began to walk but Demetri was as quite as he'd been since I met him two hours ago.

"What's up bro?" I asked, concerned about the sudden mood change.

"Nothing man, just thinking about home. I'm good."

We got our ID's and signed up for dinning plans. I am blessed to be able to afford the plan with the most meals and my dad said he'll add cash if need be. Well that was before I got into trouble and he said I had to get a job during the off season.

I agreed with him. I was going to bring it up at my advisor during my appointment this week.

We eat and the food was better than we thought. Demetri spend half the time telling me how good the food was on the island. The way he described it did make it sound amazing.

We realized we were in the same dorms and that was awesome. I was happy we made such fast friends. His room was on the first floor so we went there first. The layout was the same but in front of their window was a large TV and a Xbox.

"What the?" I was in shock. First because I didn't even think to bring a gaming system and second because I didn't think to bring a TV.

"Yes bro! my roommate is the best!"

At that moment I noticed movement on the bed to the left. I jumped at the sudden movement, which caused Demetri to snicker at me.

"What the?"

"Sorry, I was taking a quick nap while, oh hey." She waved to me. _Shit!_

It's the girl from the diner...


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Sorry about the delay!

Chapter 19

"Oh, hey!" I kind of waved. "Alright bro I'm out. I'm going to go see if my roommate is back in our room."

The girl was watching me all weird like. I had to get out of there. I went to give him a bro hand shake but he got up to come with me.

"I'll walk up with you." I was out of the door without his response but he fell into pace easily.

"That girl is your roommate?" I am sure sounding as uneasy as I felt.

"Naw, she's my roommate's girlfriend." I let out a heavy sigh. She was a temptation I didn't want. It looks like I'll be spending less time in his room than expected.

We went upstairs and opened the door to my room. There was a guy sitting at the desk to the right. His head was down and he was on the phone.

We were quite as we came in and sat on my bed. After a couple minutes of us talking in hushed tones he hung up the phone.

"Hey, I'm Alex." He stood up and shook both or our hands.

"I'm Masen, this is Demetri." He nodded but looked kind of displeased with both of us.

"Which one of you are my roommate?" I raised my hand and he nodded again. "Ok, well my only request is that you keep your side clean! I can't live in mess. You've unpacked fairly well." He said although it sounded more like a surprised judgment than a compliment like I think he intended for it to be.

I just stared at him. This was going to suck. Although I wasn't the dirtiest person I knew I was far from the cleanest. Also, who did he think he was to have any 'request' in the first place. He should just mind his side of the room as I was planning on minding mine.

Demetri and I exchanged a glance that said we were attune with not liking this fucker.

"Yeah, well I'll try I guess." Trying to stay in his good graces for some reason. Demetri rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

After a couple of awkward minutes Demetri left stating that he'll come get me when he was going to dinner.

Than it was just the two of us. After a couple moments of uncomfortable unbearable silence, I spoke.

"So, is this your first year?" I asked because he just seemed like an upper classman.

"Naw, I am returning student. I just came back from taking a year to travel Europe. So that would make me a Junior, but I have to stay in the freshmen dorms because of a technically. I am not happy about it."

I nodded in response not knowing what to say. He was miserable and he was going to make me miserable. _Ugh!_

I laid across my bed as he went doing something on his computer. I huffed as I pulled my phone out and called Angela.

The call went to voicemail.

"Hey, Goldi, I just called you to let you know how everything was going. Call me back when you get this. I miss you. Bye."

I was sad for a second before she texted me that she and Emily were at a party and it was pretty loud.

Then I become depressed. This was going to suck…

EPOV

The 6 and a half hour, straight flight back to Seattle was hard for me. For the first 4 years of Masen's life it was just the two of us. After that our family expanded quickly but our relationship hadn't changed.

Although he was my son he was one of my best friends. Always found a way to make all of us laugh. He always stepped up when we needed him. Even though he gotten into trouble lately, I was so proud of the man he'd become.

So much so that I looked like a heartbroken fool on the plane and at the airport. Prompting lord knows how many women to ask me if I was ok.

To which I could only respond with jerky head nods. _It was pathetic._

When I landed Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me at baggage claim. I walked up to them making sure to check my emotions way before I got to them.

"Hey, there big guy! How you holding up?" Emmett asked in a pitch up voice.

"Shut up Em." He was so annoying.

"Seriously Bro, you want to go get a drink before we head back?" Jasper asked, I nodded.

We went to a bar close to the airport and we sat at three stools at the bar. There was a pretty young lady there bartending.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Three Yinglings please." Jasper told her as he eyed her frame. I just shook my head at him. He and Alice have been going through some hard times over the last couple of months.

Alice felt as though Jasper didn't love her like he used to, unfortunately Jasper agreed. They'd grown apart and have lost their spark.

The whole thing was heartbreaking for the rest of us. Alice was still very much in love with him but they were so far removed from one another Jasper couldn't see a way back to what they had.

He suggested that they had an open relationship for a while. Hoping that absence from each other sexually would make their hearts founder. I found it to be bullshit, he just wanted to fuck other women and I called him out on it. We argued but I stand by my opinion, just get a divorce if you want to fuck around.

They both didn't want to get a divorce because of the kids. I also disagreed with them on that. What kind of loveless relationship example are you setting for your kids. You should be showing what love looks like. You should be affectionate, you should compromise, and sometimes argue, all the things that happen in a real relationship so that your kids know how to be in one.

What they are doing will backfire but neither of them want to hear logic right now. So here we are, Emmett and myself forced to go to out while he flirts with girls almost half our age or at least ten years our junior.

Sometimes he ended up with their numbers sometimes he ended up with more. Today, though I wasn't up for the bullshit. I just moved my son across the country to live in his own. I was nervous for him but thought he'd do just fine. I was mournful because that next time I'd see him he'd be a man. The kind of independence you have living alone never compares to living with your parents.

He won't need us anymore.

"So sweetheart, what's your name?" he asked in his seductive voice. To me he sounded like a creepy but the girls liked it. Before she could respond Emmett grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and told the girl he'd talk to her later.

They both turned their attention to me. "So, how'd it go? What was campus like? How was his room and RA? I hated mine when I went to WSU." Emmett asked.

"It went well. The campus is large but Mase is good with a map. He'll find his way around easily. The freshmen dorms are small, reminded me of WSU as well. His RA looks like he's a dope but I guess that's good for Masen. Ya know, the less trouble the better. We drove by the fields, I'm not sure how Lacrosse will go for him but if it doesn't work out we have backup savings for school he doesn't know about. If he makes it through without using it, I'll give it to him when he graduates." I spoke robotically, I was trying to keep my shit together.

"Sounds good man, here's a question, what if he doesn't finish school?" He laughed.

"Then he has three, four, younger siblings. That money will just add to their pots. I'm not giving him almost $200,000 just because."

"You should give him bits and pieces for motivation."

"His future should be enough motivation for him to finish not money."

"Yeah, whatever, I know $1,000 would've made me stay focused throughout school."

"I guess, but I'd rather he think I gave it to the city then put it in his pocket."

"Oh, yeah. Did you guys come up with a plan on how he was going to pay you back for the fine?" Jasper asked. He knew I paid it off the day after the court date. I didn't tell Masen because I wanted him to pay for his actions but I'd rather he'd owe me than owe the city.

"Yes, he is going to have to get a job."

"Damn." They both uttered the sentiment.

"Yeah damn, I may have done bad by him not making him get one this whole time. I'm scared he'll be over whelmed with work and school but I'm not making him do all three. Ya know, work, school, and Lacrosse. I do have a heart." I shrugged.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and it was Masen making sure I was safe.

"- Hey, Dad. Just checking on you. You should be in Washington by now.- Ma$e"

"- I'm good bud, at a bar with Jas.." before I could send the message he sent another.

"-If you don't text me back soon I'm going to get Mom to come after you. :/- Ma$e"

"- LOL I'm good bud! I'm at the bar with your uncles. No need to snitch on me. How's it going on your end"- E" I must've looked sad because Jasper gripped my shoulder.

"It's ok Edward, he's fine."

I nodded again, trying to get my emotions under control. "I know man! I guess, it's hard to explain."

They both were just trying to be supportive as I was on the verge of breaking down.

"-I don't know. My roommate is a bit of a dick.- Ma$e" That didn't quell my worry any.

"Come on man, we can head on home." I chugged down the rest of my beer, and theirs before we left.

They took me home, where my wife was sitting up on the couch waiting for me. I flopped down next to her and put my head on her shoulder.

"How you holding up?" she said as she stroked my hair.

"Bad…"

"Awe honey. It's ok to be sad. I am sad too. I miss him already but this is a part of parenting right? We'll have to do this three more times."

I nodded without words.

"Did he see how upset you were?" I shook my head. I got out there as quickly as possible, to spare him. "Good, my guys get so emotional. I don't need both of you blubbering." She laughed.

"Jasper is back at it again." I said to change the subject. She was telling the truth, we, the men of the house are more emotional than the women.

She sucked her teeth." Whatever! He is only going to do what Alice lets him do. I have tried to tell her this was bullshit but she's willing to do whatever she has to do to keep him." It was really a bummer…

"Yeah, but it's not our relationship, I've said my piece to both of them and let it go. My only problem is that he wants to pick up girls while we're hanging out. Emmett and I have to play wingman while he's doing it."

She lifted her eyebrow at my words, shit. "What all does a wingman of today have to do? Because the wingman of my day were responsible for flirting with the woman's friends?"

"Yeah, well you know I am bad at flirting but I am honest Abe. I do try to distract a friend or two." Her face crinkled up. It was cute. "Are you jealous Mrs. Cullen?"

She rolled her eyes. "You don't flirt with me…"

I laughed. All I did was flirt with her, guess she's gotten use to my methods over the years. "Hmm, I guess I need to change up my technics if my own wife can't tell when I am flirting with her." I turned my head into her neck and gave her a lick.

"That's not flirting… at least I hope that's not how you flirt with the girls at the bars."

"Never, these lips are only for kissing you. "I kissed down her neck and we rolled so I was on top of her. We began to make out and as soon as things got hot and heavy. Someone came in the front door. I collapsed on top her in defeat.

"Ew, were you guys about to do it? On the couch where we sit!" It's always Carlie. It's like she has a sensor…

I groaned as Bella laughed beneath me.

I sat up as Carlie came further into the room." How'd things go with Masen?"

Thanks Carlie, now I was sad all over again.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

Edward finally got it together around mid-week. I talked to Masen and asked him to update his dad as much as possible. Like he wasn't already...

He was doing well. He made a friend and they help each other through any challenges they've faced. He really missed having his truck, it was hard to find a job because most of the positions on campus were filled by work-study students.

He had a meeting with his coaches and found out their schedule wouldn't be too stringent because this was the off season until the spring. They had to meet up twice a week for conditioning.

I did my best at easing everyone's concern for him. He was fine! We on the other hand are not.

There was drama with aeveryone in my life right now. Starting in my own household. Carlie and Kebi were driving me crazy.

Amun found out they were dating again and kicked her out. She ended up spending a week on our couch before she went to another friend's house. She'd been there for a while but her staying there caused a problem with her and Carlie.

The friend is someone Kebi met online and she was also gay. In my opinion Carlie felt threatened by this other person. I was concerned with kebi Living with a stranger but she refused to stay with us.

If I was being honest I would say kebi was going to be breaking up with carlie soon. I was trying to mentally prepare her and myself for her first heartbreak. None of us did well with Mase's.

Another problem that was slowly making its way was that the kids are going to My dad's this upcoming week. Just to give me and Edward a break before school starts back in a couple of weeks but this was not the problem.

Charlie and Billy like the old biddies they were made up couple years back and Billy is a part of Carlie's life. Jacob was not, although he still lived on the reservation. He made no efforts to see her when she went up to spend time with my Dad and Sue.

This part is the problem, Carlie wants to spend a couple of her days in Forks actually in LaPush. With Billy, where Jacob still lives.

She talked it over with Billy and he said he told Jake to beat it if he did not want to see her. I am not sure where that conversation went but carlie has a car and she makes great choices. I trust if he makes her uncomfortable she'll leave.

Other drama is with my sister and Jasper.

It was heartbreaking to watch it all go down. Alice is depressed and she started to lose weight from her already small frame. Her lack of will made her lose her job at an accounting firm.

Which just made her more depressed.

I hired her at the restaurant because lord knows we need help with managing our numbers. Before she started it was just me and Quicken barely making it by.

Within the last two weeks she has completely turned around our outlook on the profits. I was able to give the entire staff pay raises, including myself. Which I haven't done in years.

And with her being at the restaurant I make sure she eats during the day and she is starting to look more like her old self. We went shopping for new clothes that fit her even smaller frame and we got our hair done.

Although, traditionally she liked her hair very short and left it dark. I suggested that she did something completely new. So , she got it dyed a medium blonde and we put some extensions in the front to give her a a-symmetrical look.

She look hot and she felt hot when we left the salon. But hours later she called me bawling. Jasper barely acknowledged her. Dick!

This entire situation was odd for me, Alice was always the one to pull me up when I got knocked down but now she needed me. As her sister I knew I had to say something to him.

Edward and Emmett had already talked to him but obviously they hadn't got through. So my plan was just to show up at the house and confront him.

So here I am bright and early on Saturday. I knew their kids wouldn't be home because they were with Dad this week and won't be returning until we drop off my kids. Alice had to work today.

I used my key to get in and went straight to their bedroom.

The room was pitch black and he was asleep with the blanket over his head. As I watched him for a moment I recall the days that Jasper was on my very short list of people I could trust with everything that was important to me. Including my sister. I feel like he betrayed my trust…

"Wake up Jazz!" I said very loudly causing him to jump up in the bed.

"Wha? What's wrong? Where's Alice?" he didn't have a shirt on exposing the tattoo I forgot he had on his chest. It was a diamond shaped heart with the name Mary Alice etched into it over his left pec. The sight made me sad.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed, getting right to the point.

He rubbed his hand across his face and huffed as he realized why I'd come.

"Bella please don't make me do this with you. I am sure she has told you what's going on."

"Well I still don't understand so you have to explain it further."

" Why is it so hard for you Swans to get? I can't keep up in the false relationship. We've grown apart. It happens sometimes."

"See, that is where I get confused, just this past christmas you two were more in love than ever. People don't just fall out of love. What changed?"

"You don't know everything Bella, We have been struggling for a while."

"I think your lying Jasper. There was a time where the only men I trusted was you and my Dad. Now, I don't trust you because you ARE lying and as you do you are breaking my sister down." He dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bella."

"What? You were the only man there for me and Carlie until Edward came. Even more then dad for a while." I felt a warm tear roll down the side of my face that I tried to wipe away before he saw.

"Please don't do this Bella."

"You are asking me to 'not do' something! You don't do this! I don't understand what the fuck is going on with you! You are one of my best friends, my brother and I feel completely lost right now!" I was full on bawling now, I needed him to really explain it to me.

He looked above me as I was talking and I realized someone else was there. I turned around to find Alice standing in the door frame.

"Answer her Jasper." She said.

"Bella..." His eyes were red s he gathered himself. "I'm dying."

"What?"

"He's dying and he wants me to leave him but I refuse!" My head was spinning!

"What?"

"I have an inoperable brain tumor."

"What? When? Oh god!"

"We found out May 10. They gave me 6 months without chemo. Under a year with it. I don't want her to watch me die but she won't let me go." He turned to Alice and whispered "Please let me go."

She shook her head. "Never"

I echoed her statement "Never Jazz." I couldn't wrap my head around it. He was still strong, he didn't look sick at all.

He dropped his head onto his knees and wept. "Please, I can't bear watching y'all watch me die! Have mercy on me!"

I just sniffled because I couldn't make any promises. "So, are you on chemotherapy? Why don't you look sick?"

"I'm not. I wanted to able to experience life for as long as I could."

I had a sudden rush of anger. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I stretched at the both of them. "Carlisle could help us!"

"Bella, I don't want to spend the last of my days being poked and prodded at."

"Bullshit! Jasper you have to fight! You have to try! What about JJ and Janice? Or Rosalie, your parents? what about me and Carlie? Alice!"

"My short 38 years of life all I have ever done is care about how others feel. So much so that I felt burdened. I had a major need to make everyone happy or at least comfortable… Bella you guys have to ease that burden off of me. This isn't about you guys. I am dying! Can I get a fucking break? Sometime to only worry about how I am feeling? " His monologue was more composed as Alice and I cried.

I shook my head to clear it. He was right but I refuse to tell him. I wanted him to care about all of us like he always has."How is Rosalie and your parents handling all of this?"

He turned his head towards the window and I could hear him sniffle.

"No one knows." He whispered.

My anger flared for my sister. She is carrying the weight of a dying husband all by herself. I looked at her and could almost see it all weighing her down.

"Look at Alice, Jasper!" I demanded but he kept his eyes on the window. " Can I please ease this burden off of her? We have to tell the family, for her sake."

He responded with a jerky nod and i heard Alice gasp and she collapsed onto the foot of their bed crying into the comforter. He crawled over to her and stroked her hair.

He whispered to her and I felt like I was intruding so I got up to leave but still heard him say. "I'm sorry Ally, but if it matters any..." he chuckled "I don't want to die."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not me

A/N: My computer is broken. This chapter was written on my phone so none of the formatting came over when I copy and pasted it. I went back through and tried to fix it but I may have missed so parts.

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **BPOV**

I sat in the car outside of their house for a minute. I was just trying to wrap my head around it all.

Jasper is dying.

I feel like if he gave modern medicine a chance it may save him. I wonder how many opinions he got.

I sent a text to Carlisle for him to meet me at my house as soon as he could. I wanted him to know what was going on and to see how he could help! I also sent a text to everyone else inviting them all over for dinner as well.

Alice wasn't alone anymore and I wanted her to know it.

When I got home the twins and Edward were in the basement tinkering around with the instruments. "Hey guys!" I said when I reached the landing at the bottom of the stairs. Before I could say anything else Edward rushed me, concern.

"What's wrong?"

I laughed a little because I thought I'd pulled it together before I walked into the house. I guess not

"Everything is fine. Can I speak to you upstairs?" I asked Edward and he nodded. I turned to the twins. "Everything is fine. I promise!" They also nodded but I don't think they believed me.

We went up our room and I closed the door before I sat on the bed"What's wrong?" He sat next me as he asked looking confused and scared.

"Jasper is dying."

"Huh?" His head pulled back in shock.

"Yup. He has an inoperable brain tumor and has three months to live."

He sat on the edge of the bed and dropped his head. "Damn"

"Yeah, I invited everyone over for dinner so we can discuss ways to help them. Alice has been carrying this information all by herself for the last three months."

"Wow. That explains a lot then. I would most likely beg you to leave me if something like this was going on. I wouldn't want you to have to see me suffer."

My words echoed Alice's from earlier. "Never. I'd never leave you Edward."

"I guess he's been trying to force her into it. It was crazy because when this whole thing started with the other women he had no real reason. Then as time went on he made up more and more reasons, that still didn't make much sense."

"It's senseless. He loves her so much! It was hard to watch them."

"I can't even imagine."

The doorbell rung soon after we we began talking. We both went down to open it and at the same time the twins came upstairs. At that point I gave Edward a look that hopefully told him that we shouldn't tell them just yet. JJ and janice didn't even know.

Before he opened the door he turned to them. "Hey guys, go into the kitchen and get Grandpa a cold glass of juice." They agreed speculatively but went into the were smart kids.

He opened the door for Carlisle as they walked away. "Hey Dad." Edward said as he surprised him with a hug.

"Hey son, What's going on? I came over as soon as I got your message Bella."

" I'll tell you after the kids see you. We can go into the studio after they're done with you."

Just then they came back into the room. Anthony was walking very slowly while holding a glass filled to the brim with whatever they decided he wanted. Renee was walking behind him with her arms held over her chest as she pouted.

"Hey guys!" Carlisle exclaimed in excitement as he took the glass and drank 3 inches off the top so it could be carried.

"Hey Grandpa, Do you like the way that taste?" Ant asked excited as Renee rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. It was good." He turned to his still sulking granddaughter. "What's wrong Baby Girl?" .

"Anthony, poured too much then wouldn't let me carry the glass. He just wants to do everything on his own and I can't stand him! " I rolled my eyes. I think she will be becoming a woman soon. She hasn't been herself at all and she's been getting an attitude about petty things. Renee was always laid back and would let Ant be himself but now his quirks annoyed her.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs to his room. My baby hated confrontation, he would just laugh it off or walk away.

Carlisle said something to placate her and we went downstairs to Edwards makeshift studio for some privacy. We sat on the stools he had in a soundproof area. I took a moment to look around and thought of all the sex we'd had in here hoping that this memory wouldn't spoil all of the others. Selfish I know...

"Whats going on Bella? You scared the shit out of me." Carlisle looked very concern.

"I'm sorry, The reason I asked you to come over before everyone else is because I wanted to give you a heads up about the news I had. Hopefully you could help."

He nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Jasper is dying."

"What exactly do you mean Bella?"

"She means he has a brain tumor and we were hoping you knew a way to help."Edward explained sadly.

He shook his head at the shocking news but didn't say anything.

"He has an inoperable brain tumor. They said chemo would give him a bit more time but he refused because he didn't want the chemo to make him even sicker. He didn't want be be sicker just to stay alive but not live." They both nodded, I guess they agreed with him. "I think it's ridiculous and that he should give his family as much time with as possible." They both shrugged.

"Bella, I wouldn't want you guys to see me like that." Edward said softly.

"Yes dear, Chemo does so much damage to the body. I'm sure he has weighed all his options. This is not an easy decision to make." Carlisle said sadly.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Edward got up and opened it. There stood Alice and Jasper, She was red faced but he was smiling slightly.

"Hey guys!" He waved as he entered the room and leaned on a wall. Alice went over with him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hey, So, I'm sorry about your diagnosis. Could you tell me more? Bella only knew that you had a brain tumor." He was right into doctor mode.

"It a Grade IV Glioblastomas." He said in a foreign language. Carlisle's shoulders fell and his eye become mournful. _shit..._

"Damn Jazz. When did they tell you?"

"Back in May."

"How in the hell have you been sitting on this all this time. I know a Surgeon at Hopkins that could've helped us. I'm not sure what he could do this far along."

"Yeah well, I spoke with four different doctors and none of them could help me. I didn't want to burden any of you guys. I didn't even want to burden Alice. I wanted her to have an out. "

"You just made her miserable." I said cutting my eyes at him. He huffed in response.

"It's not too late to call him if you want me to."Carlisle said bringing us back to his attention.

Jasper looked optimistic as he spoke "I am willing to talk to him, but if his side effects are anything like what the others were talking about I can't. I don't want to die like that. I don't want to die at all."

We didn't want him to die ether.

Everyone came to dinner and after we sent the kids away He and Alice broke the news. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie they were all shocked and very upset. Rosalie, she was heartbroken and royally pissed off.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me Jazz? you are my baby brother." she cried over her baked salmon in toasted garlic butter sauce. I wish we would've waited until after she'd ate, now I know she won't eat for weeks. He didn't respond, in my opinion he didn't have a good answer.

She turned to Carlisle. "Our Grandpa on your dad's side had Tumors. Many of them but the brain tumor was the one that killed him. What can we do?"

"I am calling a friend Rose but there is no guarantees. Do you know what kind of tumor your Grandfather had? It may help to have your family history ready."

"No, but I'll ask my Mom." she went to pull out her phone but Jasper interrupted.

"Wait Rose! They don't know yet!"

"Well you have a week and I am calling them. They deserve to know and they could help. I remember him having a couple surgeries over the years before he died." He nodded but didn't look happy.

She was right and he knew it.

 **EPOV**

After dinner the fellas all went into the living room to watch the Baseball game as the women staying in the dining room. We made the kids clean up.

"So bro, how much poon were you in dragging in? I get it knock down as many as you can while you still can!" I cringed at my dumb ass brother.

"None man." Jasper said quietly as he sipped his beer.

"Huh? You pulled chicks all the time man!" I was also confused by his statement because he was a savage when we went out.

"Yeah well, I could never seal the deal. I was trying to give Alice a reason to leave me other then the tumor since she was so hell bent on watching me die. Then I ended up pussying out before I could too far." He said this with eyes trained on the TV.

"Well that is awesome considering it was a shit idea!" I said as the others agreed with my sentiment.

"What would you do? Really, Edward. Would you want Bella to watch to get sick or worse? There are some days where I am going off the handle and this was what they told me would happen. I can't fucking control my reactions. The littlest or even nothing has become a thing and I could blow up. This has been going on for a while and I am surprised you guys didn't notice." We did, but I just thought it was life getting to them.

He had migraines like a year ago and then he and Alice were 'having problems' I just figured he was having a hard time. I just nodded in response because I should have inquired further than the simple 'hang in there'. I was trying to be supportive but let them have their privacy.

We were all silent for a moment, lost in thought when my brother struck again. "I would've been able to do it." He said with a big dumbass grin.

"You are an idiot." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Seriously, I love Rosie but my dick loves everyone. You could get it too." He said as he made a kissy face at him. We laughed at his antics, he made me think of my son and how he was all the way across the country. I would have to tell him, and the other kids, this heartbreaking news soon.

"You okay?" Jasper asked me and I looked up to find all of their eyes on me.

"Yeah, just thinking about Masen. I wish he didn't turn out so much like you." I said as I threw a pillow at Emmett. He laughed but Jasper just nodded in understanding.

"How's he holding up?"

"Two weeks in and he is already over whelmed." I laughed. I loved his panicked text messages over everything and nothing. " He's mostly worried about that damn girl." Although I can't say that I disliked Angela. I also cannot say that I like her.

She was a good smart girl but I think she is biding her time to break up with my son. I don't think I could handle another heartbreak for the kids anytime soon. Makenna's drama is enough for me and Kedi with her shit is getting on my nerves too.

She came to see him while we were laid over in New York. You could see it then that she wasn't as into him as before.

 _He saw her before I did. She was walking towards us with another girl and you could tell by the way she walked that she was older. She was more comfortable in her skin than the average 18 year old._

 _This girl was taller than Angela and had a bright pinkish red dye job. S I could see from this distance that she wore red lips with heavy black eye makeup. They exchanged some words before they got to us and both burst into laughter._

 _My idiot son didn't think not once that they may have been laughing at one of us. He was too excited to see her. So excited in fact that he was almost bouncing on the heels of his feet. When she got close enough, in his mind, his quickly walked up to her and scooped her up off the ground into an embrace ._

 _"God, Goldi I have missed you!" He told her as he kissed her passionately, he kissed her. Though she reciprocated, she obviously was not as into it was he was. I looked away to the friend and introduced myself to her._

 _"Hey, Edward, Masen's Dad. How are you?" putting my hand out to shake hers_

 _She made face, laughed a little and extended her hand to mine. "Maria, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am well. Didn't enjoy riding the train and the nasty ass taxi all the way here but she didn't know her way and didn't want to come alone."_

 _I nodded not knowing how to respond to her unpleasantness. After a second of giving them space for PDA I cleared my throat to bring them back to reality._

 _"Oh sorry Dad!" he said as he put her down with a big grin on his face_

 _She let go of him and came over and gave me a big hug. I pulled back to see she was tearing up a bit._

 _"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked her, about to call her Mom._

 _"Nothing, you guys just make me miss home." she sniffed. I stepped away from her and let Masen held his crying girlfriend. As he pulled her away I saw Mariah roll her eyes._

 _"Hey, So, where are you from?" I asked politely. I was trying to figure out what I didn't like about her disposition._

 _"Jersey."_

 _"Oh… OK, didn't go far from home huh?"_

 _"Nope." She said with crossed arms and a huff._

 _"Well, What's your problem?" I asked straight out. I want over her shut she seemed like a spoiled brat and I hate_

 _She dropped her arms " Nothing, I'm just over their little high school relationship. Ya Know? These things never last past the first semester and I feel like they are wasting each others time." She said with her chin jutted out._

 _"Well, as you and I obviously know. Most times they do not last but why not just be happy and supportive to your new friend. What will it hurt?"_

 _"Well Daddy dearest, I will try my best to be 'supportive' but as a heads up my friend over there already has eyes for others . So, the sooner they break up we could can be free to have as much fun as we want." She said the word supportive with air quotes like the bitch I was learning she was._

 _I lifted an eyebrow at her. "She is cheating on my son Maria?" I asked her straight out. Masen was a dog sometimes but he was still my son and if she was hurting him I was going to let him know._

 _"Ugh! I wish but she'd never want to hurt her precious Masen." Something about her and her words I didn't trusts._

I changed the subject because I wanted Masen to have more time with Angela and that meant I had to keep talking to Maria.

The entire visit with them was strange to me but he had a nice time with Angela so who am I to complain.

"Yeah, that man is going to have a problem if he keeps falling heads over heels every time a pretty girl smiles at him."

"He loves hard." I said in defense of my son. As I laughed at Carlisle's truthful statement.

MPOV

It was almost 12:00am when my phone woke me out of a deep sleep. It was a FaceTime call from my dad. I answered without moving from my spot in my bed.

"Dad! It's 3 hours later here remember." His red eyes went wide as I guessed he remembered.

"I'm sorry son! We've been drinking I hadn't even looked at the time."

At that point he turned his camera front ways and turned around the room as everyone said hey to me. I laughed at them.

They were all drunk. My parents and my aunts and uncles were laid about the living room giggling.

"Why are you in my bed already? It's only about midnight there?" My mother asked from somewhere off the screen that was back on my Dad.

"I have conditioning in my morning."

In response, uncle Emmett pulled the phone from my Dad.

"Did they do the tryouts for the other sports yet? Did you try football?" He asked excitedly. He played college football and was not happy when I choose Lacrosse.

"I missed it they did it over the summer. I was waiting on my trial."

"Damn bro!" I laughed again. I didn't tell him that I didn't want to play football and wouldn't have tried out regardless.

The phone made more rounds. Aunt Alice, my Mom, and Aunt Rose were cuddled up under a blanket on the couch.

"Hey honey!"

"Masen"

"Hi Mase"

They all said at the sometime. I waved and they asked about campus life and Angela. As I was answering I noticed Alex huff.

I huffed as well but told them to hold on while I put on my Nike slippers and grabbed my keys and headphones. I put them in and walked down the hall to the common area.

"What was that about?" Aunt Alice asked looking less drunk than the rest of her crew.

"My roommate's a dick. Sorry, a butt head."

She laughed but it didn't really reach her eyes. I really looked at their faces. Something was off.

"You guys OK?" I asked softly. They nodded but looked off into different directions . "What's wrong? Really?" They had no poker face.

"Jazz?" They looked expectantly in his direction. Then the phone was moving without me seeing anyone.

I didn't complain because I figured he came and got the phone and was now in the garage.

He pulled the phone up so that I was looking at his face. He was sitting on something.

His face was somber as he spoke. "How are you son?"

"Good, how are things with you guys?" I knew he was stalling. I remembered then that he and Aunt Alice had been going through some hard times. Damn, I hope they aren't getting a divorce.

" Well, I for one am not doing all that well." He drained the rest of his beer. " I have a brain tumor Mase."

"..." I just stared at him through the screen. My brain randomly went to a memory of when we all went to the volunteer firefighters carnival when I was a kid.

He'd won the shootout game against Uncle Emmett and in his excitement jumped up right into a hanging prize rack.

It Knocked him out clean. An ambulance had to come and all.

"It's ok bud." I hadn't even noticed I'd gotten emotional until he spoke. I sniffled and wiped my face with my shirt.

"I'm sorry. Are they gonna take it out?"

He shook his head. " it's inoperable. They are giving me a couple more months to live." I could hear him open another bottle.

"Oh my god, should I come home?" I really wanted to. I wanted to spend time with him while I could.

"What about school? I'll see you again and soon. I promise. It's ok Masen! I'll be fine whatever happens I'm fine. All of you will be fine too. Calm down."

I was trying. I hated being so far away from them. "How do you know? I wasn't planning on coming home until thanksgiving. That's 3 months away. What if don't get to spend any time with you before…?"

He was silent for a moment as he drank more of his beer. " I don't know Mase but I do know that I want you to do well in school. If I die tomorrow I want you all to have the best future possible and leaving school or worrying about me isn't how you do that. I love you son!"

"I know… I feel like I'm gonna miss my chance to be there with you."

" you won't miss anything you are supposed to see. I gotta get back in there bud your aunt is watching me through the kitchen window like a creep. Remember you can call and text me whenever you need anything."

"Ha! When I need anything? You are the one dying. Whatever. I love you too uncle Jazz! Tell my Dad I'll call him after conditioning."

He agreed and hung up the call. I stayed on the couch, my head spinning.

Life was so fucked up! My uncle was one of the best people on this planet, people like him don't deserve shit like this.

I called Angela looking for someone to talk to but the call when to voicemail. About two minutes later she sent me a text.

"-Hey babe! At a party with Mariah. It's really loud I'll call you when we leave.-Goldilocks"

 _Perfect._

Just as I was about curl deeper into my ball of depression someone came and sat next to me.

 _Shit no you again_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **MPOV**

"Have you been sent here to destroy me?" I asked as I eyed her speculatively.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." She laughed as she sat next to me.

"Please don't do this!"

"Don't do what? I am just here because I overheard your conversation. You ok?" _Fuck!_

I hate her, I purposely stayed away from this girl. "Ashely, why were you listening to my conversation?" I tried to play it tough. I didn't want to be her friend! I didn't want her temptation around me.

I didn't even want to know her name! Damn Demi was determined to make us friends. Stating that she was the coolest chick he'd ever met. " _In a bro kind of way."_

"Because you were loud as fuck in a common area. Want privacy?Take a walk." she had the nerve to say this without really having an attitude more like stating a fact. _I hate her…_

"Whatever!"

"Yeah, Whatever. So are you alright? Just because you are on your meriod doesn't change my question." I huffed. I could just go back to my room but if I was being honest I really wanted to talk to someone. I just wished Angela called back soon.

"No."

"Whats wrong with your family memeber? I could only hear your side." I hated how genuine she sounded. _Bitch._

"My uncle has a brain tumor. They've only given him a little while to live."

"Damn! That sucks."

"Yeah…"

"Are you really thinking about leaving school? What did he say about that?"

"I did for all of two minutes. He was not down. Now I don't know what going to do because I really want to go home and spend some weekends with him. Not sure if my parents will pay for all of them. $350 round trip is a lot twice a month until further notice."

"You want me to see if I could get you a job bussing at the dinner?" Did I want to work with her? No. But I needed a job so I nodded.

"Thanks. How'd you get these jobs in the first place?" She had like three jobs. I kept running into her every damn where!

She worked in the diner, at the bookstore, and was Zach's assistant R.A. for the girls floor in our dorm.

"Well, they send you all these options for work-study and things before you get here. Then when I got here I found the job at the diner. I didn't become the assistant RA until this summer. Zach and the last girl, Michelle, got into it so that's how I got that job." She shrugged like it was normal.

"Damn girl! You have all the jobs. Seriously, are there anymore for the rest us." I laughed. _Shit! She did too._

"I gotta do what I gotta do." She smiled. "It's just my Mom, my little sister, and me. I've worked since I was 15. When the opportunity came to get half off of my room and board I had to take the job."

"Wow." I got to get away from her.

My phone buzzed before I could say more. I pulled it out first thing I notice was the time it was almost 2:00 am. I was gonna regret being up this late the weekend before classes start and the night before training.

It was a text from Ang.

"-I know your sleep, I'm sorry I missed you! Call me tomorrow!-Goldilocks" I just rolled my eyes. She's been _missing_ me a lot this week.

"-I'm up-M" I texted her back and to my surprise there was a delay in her response.

"Ok, Hope I helped some. I'll ask Al about the busboy job. I'll see you around" she said as she got up and pointed to her eyes then back to me in the 'I'm watching you' motion. I chuckled.

"Thanks…" she really did make me feel a bit better and that made me feel guilty.

I waited about 10 minutes before I went to bed. Once my bed hit the pillow I was out. I was awoken by my phone going off. I looked at the screen and found that i was only sleep for about 20 minutes.

It was Angela's smiling call photo that greeted me. Usually i was happy to see it. Right now I was very tempted to send her to voicemail. I answered anyway and immediately regretted it.

"MASEN?"

"Yeah, Goldi." I said drowsily.

"Oh my! Why are you up? You are never up this late?" She was drunk and I was annoyed.

"Well, I was sleep. I was up a half an hour ago when I texted you." I know it was passive aggressive but I was already over this conversation.

"I'm sorry baby!" She was loud and her words slurred.

" Yeah, well I'll talk to you in the morning." I was already dozing back off.

"Are you mad at me?" It would've been funny if I wasn't so annoyed and sleepy.

"No." Simple enough.

"I think you are!" I sighed, I didn't have the energy for her shit tonight.

"Well, I'm not. I am just tired, it's been a long night."

"What happened?"

"I don't feel like getting into right now. I'll call after training."

"Ay dois mio! Just tell me!"

"Bye Angela."

"Don't you dare hang up on me! I left my friends to talk to you!" I found that she throwing 'her friends, in my face funny because I didn't give a shit about any of them.

"You didn't do it when I needed to talk. So I really don't care."

"What do you want from me Masen? You want me to sit in my dorms all the time like you? I am having a life. "

"What in the actual fuck are you talking about? I have been here for all of two weeks and I don't 'stay in the dorms all of the time'. I don't expect shit from you but to be my girlfriend and love me when I need love."

Zach sat up and looked at me like he was about to kill me. Before he could speak through I had to warn him.

"Leave me alone bro! Right now is not the time for you shit!" My fuse was very short right now. Either Angela or Zach were about to caught all hell!

He laid back down but threw his covers over his face. While I was talking to Zach, Angela was responding to my last statement.

"I do love you Masen… when you are not being a pandejo!" I just rolled my eyes. She only told me she loved me when she was drunk. I need more than that right now.

"I'm the asshole? Alright, good night I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Yes, you are the asshole!..." I hung up before she could finish. I also turned my phone off and set the alarm clock my parents made me get.

I fell right back to sleep.

The first day of conditioning was really just about the couches gage our skill level. It felt good to get out on the field. The team played a quick scrimmage.

I was running up the side ready for an offensive move from my teammate. There was a small guy to my left and he made me nervous. I just knew if I got a pass to me he would try to steal it. I was thinking about checking him until I heard yelling from the sideline that thoroughly distracted me.

There was Ashley and Demitri I would guess trying to be supportive.

My opponent also took notice and tripped me. I almost did a complete cartwheel before landing on my face.

I rolled over and spit dirt out my mouth as they came running onto the field. The rest of the team went on pl

"Damn! My bad bro." Demi help me to my feet and I walked over to the sideline and sat on a bench. He kept apologizing as the coach came over.

"You alright Cullen?" I spit again and this time I tasted copper. _Shit I was bleeding._

"God Masen your bleeding! Like a lot." Ashley's panicked face made me concern. I looked down and my shirt was covered in blood and dirt.

Coach came closer to take a better look."I think your gonna need stitches son." He said taking to keep his face together.

I went to speak and that's when I felt it. My lip and completely split. I ran my tongue across my lip and felt an opening. _Shit_

"Do I got to the health suite?"" I asked unsure what they do there versus a hospital or urgent care.

"No, you need to got to the hospital." He said seriously.

"Hey, could you order me an uber?" I asked Demetri. As I held a towel on my lip. He pulled his phone out to open the app when Ashley spoke up.

"I have a car idiots. Let go!" she said walking away for us to follow. We fell into step quickly behind her. "Wait here and I'll get my car, don't move!"

I chuckled. "It must be really bad, huh?" I asked.

"Just stay here. I won't be longer than 5 minutes." She took off sprinting across the quad.

"So, first I am so sorry bro!"

"It's fine. I was the one who lost my footing. I think my teeth and my lip got into a fight and my lip lost." I joked.

"Second, I heard about your Uncle. I am sorry your all the way over here."

"Yeah." I didn't know what else to say about it.

" Third…" He said with a smirk." I am surprise that Ashley was the one to tell me. I told you she was cool bro!"

"Yeah , I guess she's alright. Where is Jeff?" Jeff is her Boyfriend and Demi's roommate. He also had a crap ton of jobs. I can count on one hand how many times I have seen him.

Demetri and Ashley were closer than he and Jeff were. I'm not sure how I would feel about that if I was Jeff.

"He is at the dorms, sleep." Ashley sped up and slammed the brakes right in front of us.

I turned to Demi. "Have you rode with her before?" I asked seriously.

"Come on! Look at the towel your bleeding a lot." She yelled through the windows before he could answer. I looked at the towel and I guess she was right.

I got into the back and we went to the nearest hospital.

They had to put seven stitches in my lip almost all the way down to my chin. I have no idea how it even happened!

I sent a picture to my Dad before it all started and the story of how it happened. He told me to call when I left the hospital. I hoped he didn't say thing I didn't would to hear.

I was already running on a lack of sleep and am sure that after the anesthetic wears off a my face will hurt.

I was happy Demi and Ashley stayed with me the whole time. We joked around and they were good company.

There was only one awkward moment when Demetri made a joke about me being even uglier now. Ashley responded with " _oh, never that!"_. Then she went bright red and agreed with him that I was a 'Ugly ginger."

I rolled my eyes and let her play it off but if she hadn't acted embarrassed it wouldn't have ever been awkward.

It's was 4:00 by the time we got back to the dorms. It didn't escape me that I didn't call Angela nor had she called me today.

I FaceTimed my dad while my lip was still numb and I felt like talking.

When his screen popped up he let out a whistle. "Jesus Mason! How am I supposed to explain this to either of your mothers."

I laughed and told him what happened. _I tripped._

"You've talked to Victoria?" I really hadn't had the time to her lately. He nodded but looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, she is going to give Mckenzie to her parents for a while."

"Why?"

"Vicky has always had mental health ups and downs. I'm guessing right now is a down."

I wanted to laugh because I'm guessing this was where I get my wavering sanity from.

"Damn… Where do her parents live?" I don't know why I asked it's not like I'm going to go see them.

"Wales."

"Oh." That was upsetting. I changed the subject to something I couldn't do anything about. "Uncle Jazz huh?"

"Yeah, how are you doing with that?"

"I want to come home… But I know that's not best for _my_ future. How is he really?"

"I wish I knew, I can't get a good read. You know how he is, that hasn't changed. "

"Aunt Alice?"

"She's a wreck. Your mom is there for her as best she can."

"How are Janice and JJ holding up?"

"They don't know yet! We only told the adults yesterday."

"Ha! I'm an adult? Wow. How times have changed old man?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you are an adult technically and we knew the others would be coming to you to talk about it. "

I nodded. He was right I guess.

"I'm going to go Dad. Take a pill before my face starts to hurts to bad."

"Alright son, Take care of yourself. Please be careful!"

We hung up and I took the tylenol with a codeine that the hospital gave me. I laid down for a nap because I was dog tired. Texting Angela wasn't even an option at this point.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

MPOV

The weeks following the news were hard for my family. It was strange to be so far away from them during this hard time. I don't think Uncle Jazz's health deteriorated much but their spirits were all down.

I talked to JJ a couple of days after the adults told everyone. He was oddly _ok_ with everything. He said he knew something was very wrong because his dad was acting strange. When I asked him to elaborate he said he didn't want to get into the details but things had been different for a while.

I spend the next several weeks splitting my very limited time between class, practice, my friends, being on the phone with my family and Goldilocks, and my new job.

Bussing tables wasn't hard. It was dirty and people are disgusting. Joe, the owner was awesome. He let me work whenever I wanted to and I even stepped in as a server on some super busy nights.

To say I was over whelmed would be an understatement.

Work wasn't hard but School was!

I was blessed to have passed all of my first exams. It was mostly note taking at this point but I didn't want to miss anything, we had three more exams and a paper for all of my classes this the semester.

My instructors seemed cool enough, they follow the syllabus so I am never too lost. Even through my attendance hasn't been that well for some classes.

I wasn't doing too bad. My GPA was hanging around a B, which was good enough for me and the sport division…

Conditioning was actually like therapy for me. I could get all of my extra energy out on the field and my coaches loved it. I hadn't had any more injuries since I busted up my face. My scar was still very prominent. I don't look forward to any of the women in my family seeing it Angela was bad enough.

Speaking of extra energy, our relationship hadn't really gotten that much better. We had made up since she decided going out drinking was more important than me.

 _After not speaking with her at all that Sunday, when I went to the hospital. And after a full day of classes I came back to my dorm with a hurting face and a hungry stomach._

 _I just needed a moment to decompose and take some painkillers before I texted Demi to see if he wanted to go to the commons._

 _I was laying across the bed when someone gently knocked on the door. I heaved myself off of the bed and opened it to find my red faced girlfriend looking pitiful._

 _"Hey…" what the…." Oh my god! What happened to your face?"_

 _"Hey! What are you doing here?" My excitement got the better of me. I missed her…_

 _"What happened to your face Masen?" she screeched._

 _"I split my lip during a scrimmage, I didn't call because…well you know."_

 _"No, I don't know! Were you really that mad at me?" I gave her a jerky nod because yeah I was that upset with her._

 _"Why are you here?" I asked, back mad._

 _"I'm here to say I'm sorry! I've been such a bitch lately and Mariah hasn't been helping with her constant pessimism. ¿Me perdonas?" Did I forgive her?_

 _I didn't have an answer for her but I moved to the side and let her into my room. We sat next to each on the bed. "How did you get here?"_

 _"I borrowed a car from a friend … against Mariah's wishes but I really needed to see you!"_

 _"How long was the ride?" I asked even through all I could think about was who this 'friend' she barrowed the car from was._

 _"It wasn't too bad, I it took only three and a half hours." She sped the whole way here. The drive was an average four and half hours, even longer on a Monday where she'll run into traffic._

 _"Angie, why are you here? Why didn't you go to class and hang out with your friends, or whatever else you do?"_

 _"I am sorry Masen! I know I fucked up but I love you and I want to make it up to you."_

 _"Angela, I just need you to let me be the most important person. Mariah and whoever else you become friends with need to fall after me. Especially when I am calling in the middle of the night, I don't do that so I had to have had a reason…"_

 _"I know; it didn't help that I was sauced out of my mind. I am sorry and I will do better! I promise!"_

 _I just nodded as she moved close to me, I guess I forgive her but she really needs to act like she gave a shit about me or we won't last. The thought was heartbreaking but felt inevitable…_

 _She laid her head on my shoulder for a moment as I ran my head through her hair. "Goldie, Uncle Jasper is dying…" I said quietly_

 _"Aye dios mío! I am so sorry Masen!" She said as she sprung up "How is Alice holding up?" I shrugged…_

 _"I don't know really; My Dad was being my Dad about it all."_

 _The "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you when you found out." Just then I thought of who was here, Ashley. I was screwed._

 _She apologized for a while and then mounted me as she kissed down my neck, I surprisingly wasn't in the mood. It had been so long since we've had sex, why didn't I want her?_

 _She moved down my body and pulled me out of my jeans. After licking and sucking for a while my body started to react to her. Just as I was about to come in her mouth the door flew open._

 _I looked up to see Ashley and Demetri in the doorway staring in shock. Angela I guess did not hear the door or feel me tense up. When she's into something she is into it._

 _"Oh shit! My bad bro!" Demi mouthed as he backed away, Ashley though. She stood there for a second looking between my girlfriend and my eyes before He pulled her out of the door…_

 _I'm not sure why but in a very sick and perverted way it turned me on. I need to go see a therapist… again._

 _I don't know what come over me but I put both of my hands in her golden locks and throated her until she gagged and I came hard into her mouth._

 _I threw myself back onto my bed. "I'm so sorry if that was too rough." I said I sheepishly. I felt bad…kind of._

 _She smirked as she climbed herself up my body and pulled off her leggings before straddling me. As she lowered her-self onto my diminishing boner she said something in Spanish that I took as she was fine with how things went._

 _She rode me until she came within 5 minutes. I thanked the stars that my fading boner lasted._

 _We talked for a while and she apologized more until there was a knock on the door. "Hold on!" I yelled as we threw our clothes back on. "Come in." I said and in came Ashley and Demi…_

 _Ashley was being extra friendly to Angela and it was weird for me. Neither of these women were super friendly especially with other girls. Angela always said she didn't really get along with other women. As for Ashley was just awkward around them like she wasn't sure how to be a 'girls girl'._

 _The whole thing was very strange indeed._

 _Demi wasn't any help because all he kept doing was giving me head nods and thumbs up!_

 _She left the following morning after meeting Zach and trying to convince him to be nice to me. I don't know why he liked her but his feelings for her didn't rub off onto me._

So now here I am two months later sitting outside in the cold at SeaTAc Airport waiting on my Dad who was running late to come to get me.

My scar on my lip still bad but heeled again I say I don't look forward to my family seeing it.

I texted Angie to let her know I landed and was waiting on my Dad to pick me up.

"- I made it Goldie-M"

"- Yay! You didn't crash and die J- Goldilocks"

"-You are twisted! Waiting on my Dad to get me- M" I chose to ignore her dark ass sense of humor. Before I could respond to her text I received one from Ashely.

"- I hope you landed safely and didn't die!- Ash Ketchum" Why is every woman in my life crazy?

"-I'm fine! I made it! Tell Demi, I know he's right next to you- M"

It felt so good to have these friends around. They were good people, who cared about me.

Just then I looked up to find my Dad slow jogging toward me. I got up and gathered my bags and started walking towards him. He embraced me tightly into a hug and let out a strange sigh.

"You ok?" I asked as non-accusatory as I could.

"Yeah, yeah." He pulled away and sniffled and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket.

"I'm serious are you ok?" I wasn't going to bust his chops like I'm sure he thought I was but I was worried about him. His been more unstable as the weeks went along.

"Yeah, I am good. It's just been a little hard around here, ya know?" He'd been calling at random times and I often felt like I was talking him off a ledge.

We made it to the car quickly. Trying to get away from the cold. The weather was similar, Seattle and Hanover. It was mid-October and was already cold.

Once in my Dad's suv he turned the heat up high.

"Seriously, how are you? And everyone?" I asked even though I spoke with everyone on a daily basis, it was different, seeing his face.

He huffed. "We are…" he huffed again." We're just keeping our heads above water, son. You know Jasper is between coast and that is putting a strain on Alice and the Kids. JJ is acting out and being a jackass, I've had to put him into the wall more than once."

I just shook my head because it's more than likely that I would have to as well over my weekend in town.

"Also, your sister is going through it with Jacob again. Your mother is being a dumbass about it all." I shook my head even more. My Dad really only confides in me about how he feels about how my mother handles Carlie and Jacob's relationship.

I knew that Carlie spent some time down in La Push a couple months ago but she said it went as good as she expected, whatever that means, but that she wouldn't be doing anymore overnights there anymore. I asked her for detail but she didn't want to give any.

I let it go as long as no one hurt her but now I wanted to make sure that was the case.

"What is Mom doing?"

"Nothing! and that is the problem. If you and Vicky were having these same problems I would just tell you to let her go until she got her shit together. Also, if Vicks parents had all these crazy ideas about how your future I would shut them down!" He was pissed…

"I'm confused…"

"Jake was staying in the room that Billy said he'd setup for Carlie. There was this whole thing about him having to stay on the couch while she was up there. Billy was pissed at his dead beat son but, hey, he raised him… Then she said he spent the whole time trying to set her up with little Quil, Jake's friend kid. She ended up telling him that she was a lesbian. That mother fucker called Bella fussing about how is was our fault and that we had too free of a household. She refused to give me the phone and he was lucky because that crippled bitc…"

"Whoa! Dad, clam down. I agree fuck him! But you can't go talking about crippled people." I laughed awkwardly. I knew he didn't mean it and that he was frustrated but I had to stop him.

He ran his hand through his hair and I was oddly comforted by the familiar gesture.

"I am sorry to unload on you. How are things on your end?"

"I don't know… To be honest. All I can think about is ya'll most of the time. You guys and Angela. Demi and Ash are my fun and work is my distraction."

He didn't reply much to that but asked more about school and Lacrosse. He liked Demi and Ashley, and wanted me to start making payments on my fines since I was working. Our conversation took us all the way home.

We got in late in the night but the house was lit up.

I walked into the house through the garage door and in the kitchen sat my Grandma Esme, My Mom, Carlie and, and Renee.

"Ahh, Hey?" I said and they all squealed and came barreling at me. My Mom got to me first, she grabbed me into a death grip but when she pulled back with tear filled eyes her brow furrowed.

"Oh my God! Your face!" _shit_

Oh yeah I forgot about that…well kind of.

"Yeah…" I didn't know what else to say.

"Gees Mase! I thought you said it was an itch and it didn't look that bad on Facetime." I gave Carlie, Renee and my Grandma who all had tears in their eyes a hug.

"Stop it guys!" They were making me teary eyed. This was the longest any of us had been apart from the family.

"Grandma, what are you doing here so late?" I asked not realizing until after she made a face that there was three hours between the time I was feeling and the time it actually was. I looked at my phone to find that it read 10:00pm. In New Hampshire it was 1:00 in the morning.

"I am an adult whom can stay up as long as I wish." I eyed my eyes at her hoity toity-ness.

"Where's the great Doctor?" I was kind of upset with my Grand Dad. I knew it was unfair, but we all put all out trust in him to know when we needed him and I feel like he failed us.

"He is at work…" She said it while looking away but I didn't have the energy to inquire further. I let out a big yawn by accident.

"OK Masen, go lay down we will see you in the morning!" My mother all but ordered me off to bed. I gave out more hugs and went without a fight. I was dog tried after school and then my flight.

I went up to my bed and stripped down to my boxers and a t-shirt. My bed felt so good. The twin sized mattresses on campus was shit compared this bed were I could really stretch out!

Just as I was about to drift off I felt someone watching me. I peeked open my eyes to see Carlie standing in my door frame.

"Hey…" I said groggily, she didn't respond." Come here Carlie." I demand and threw the covers back for her to get in with me. she complied. "What's wrong?"

"We missed you Mase."

"I know, I missed you guys too." I said with my eyes closed. This was very familiar. She use to do this all the time when we were younger. Whenever she was scared or anxious I had to either get into her bed or she would get into mine. "But we all knew that, what brings you to my room to annoy me?" I asked joking.

"Things were just really bad and it all started once you left."

"Other than Uncle Jazz, which was out of any of our control, what else has been bad?" I was waking up, sort of, because I felt as if this information was going to be important.

"Well for starts Kebi, I just know she's fucking that bitch she's living with! She won't answer her phone sometimes, and I know she isn't busy because she is on Snapchat and shit." I nodded because although I am sure this is important to her, I could give negative fucks about it.

"Then there is all the bullshit with Jacob and Grandpa Billy." I perked up a bit. I just wanted to make sure I didn't have whip anyone's ass. "Ya know, I wasn't going to tell them until after graduation but they kept pushing Quil on me. I told him not to tell them but I wasn't interested in guys. He got really mad." She stared off into that face I hated, the face that was galaxies away.

I nodded but it was just to keep me calm. I was pissed! Who did that fucker think he was to get mad about a girl not wanting him.

"I'm not going to act like I wasn't scared for a minute but I thought Grandpa Billy or Jacob would come to my rescue. They did kind of, they were pissed that he was raising his voice at me, until they found out why. "

"What? That's bullshit!"

"I know," She laughed but it was slightly Hysterical. I hated it. "Homosexuality is not acceptable to the Quileute. My people…Then Billy has the nerve to say that it's was because I was a half breed and being raised by a white man who has no values."

Those words shot me out of my bed. "But his best friend is white, how on earth could he be racist?" I was thoroughly confused. To my knowledge he wanted my Mom to marry Jacob, she is as white as they come.

She nodded. "I think in the heat of the moment his true colors appeared. I know he loves Grandpa Charlie but we both know he had different opinion about raising kids. Just look at Jacob." She shrugged.

I was in shock. "Maybe he just meant Daddy has no values. I don't know. It was all so strange because you know how they raised us and you can't seem to get enough Black and Spanish girls." She said with a smirk.

"Neither can you…" I mumbled and we both laughed. If I were being honest I loved all women! I don't care which race you are if you have the features I find attractive. I love a lady with curves and so does my sister because every girl she'd been attracted to was thick in the right places.

"But yeah, I haven't spoken to Grandpa Billy since that day. I was so happy Grandpa Charlie is so close because I would've felt trapped. He came to get me immediately and they got into a shouting match. Grandpa Charlie found out this way as well. He also didn't seem happy but he didn't go off either. "

"What did he say? I am sorry all this was happening. You make it seem like things were ok when we've talked."

"Because they are ok, I wish you understood what much better we all feel after talking to you. We really miss your goofy ass!" she nudged me before getting out of the bed. "I'll tell you the rest tomorrow.

"I'm with all the guys until late tomorrow."

"Oh, You going to see Uncle Jasper?" I nodded. She sighed heavily "Well good luck with that."

She left the room and I felt heavy. She was my little sister and wanted to protect her but I am unsure if I even could from these men who claim to be her family.

I'll just have to have a conversation with the 'adults' tomorrow. They are letting this slip in my opinion and I going to let them know how I feel about it.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

MPOV

We all followed the tall blonde bombshell of a hostess to our table toward the back of the sports themed restaurant. We all sat down and began thumbing through our menu's while we waited for our waitress to appear.

As soon as she switched away my uncles started making gestures. Uncle Jasper simply nodded at all of us silently telling us that he'd "hit it". Uncle Emmet on the other hand started gently humping the table making it rock a bit. I laughed a little too loud making her turn back and look at us.

My face went red and everyone ended up laughing at me.

"It's ok Mase, you've always been the loudest." My Dad joked as their laughter died down.

"No I am not! Uncle Emmett is!"

"I am not!" he all but shouted. I was appreciative that they put us towards the back of the place. We all went back to our menus.

"Hey guys!" I heard her soulful voice "Oh my God! Masen I didn't know you were going to be in town!" Makenna stood in front of our table in all black but her green and blue smock.

She was beautiful, as always. Her hair was straight, well as straight as she could get it. She was wearing a face full of makeup, I didn't like it.

"Hey!" I said as I stood to give her a hug. She smelled good too… _shit._

"Wow Mase! You look good!" she mimicked a muscled guy. "You been working out?" I smirked but didn't say what I wanted to.

"Conditioning. So, how are you doi…" before I could finish my statement Anthony interrupted our reunion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I am starving! Would you mind if we place our orders?" he asked quietly, trying to control the squeaking in his voice.

This morning when I walked into the kitchen I was almost shocked to see him. He'd grew at least 4 inches in the last couple of months and his voice was cracking over every other word. The twins went into the 8th grade and since he was letting his hair grow out he was looking more and more 'emo'.

I found him funny.

I sat down as she got everyone's orders. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. I wanted to know how she was, what all she'd been up to. we hadn't spoken since I left. She has commented on some of my Facebook statuses and Snaps but I never responded.

She nicely took everyone's orders but once she got to me she smirked and with a slight attitude said "What would you like Masen?". My mind went to the dirtiest memories of I and her.

I don't know why I was so effected by her presence. I hadn't thought of her sexually in a long time but today her filtering was getting to me.

I motioned for her to come closer to me and quietly whispered "You know what I like Makenna." I forgot who I was there with and up until that point they had all been fairly behaved.

Out of the side of my eye I noticed my Uncles high five each other over the table and my Dad drop his head into his hand.

"Hmm, well that was up until you turned yourself into a Doorknob…letting everyone get a turn." I ran my hand through my hair and rolled my eyes. "I'll be right back with your drinks." She said with another smirk as she walked away.

They all burst into laughter as soon as she was out of ear shot. "She owned you Mase!" _Thank you Uncle Emmett._

"What was the plan man?" _I didn't have one Uncle Jasper._

"Aren't you still dating Angela?" _Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Dad._

"Yeah, we're still dating. I wasn't going to actually do anything with Makenna." I said to convince myself but in truth if she wanted to I would.

"Yeah right." Ant knew me.

"So, what's up with you little bro? how are the ladies treating you?"

"Ahh, I don't know. Girls are strange. All the girls at my school are acting weird this year. I know it's because of my height but I don't like the amount of attention I get. The girl I did like didn't like me because she liked Harry."

"Yeah, girls are strange indeed and it never gets any better." As I was talking MaKenna showed up with our drinks. Although I never told her what I wanted she brought me a Dr. Pepper. _Because she knows what I like…_

"Your food should be right up." She said to the table and then came around to stand in front of me. "How long are in town?" She bit her lip after she spoke. _She was driving me crazy._

"Until Tuesday, why?" I looked into her eyes and I knew why. My Das shook his head at my future actions.

Just then vibrations of my phone that was sitting on the table.

"- I hope you are having a good time! I miss you! - Goldilocks" This message was weird for her. Angela was never one to play nice really. Her "Missing" me was strange as well, being that we are in a long distance relationship and my location wouldn't affect that. We weren't physically together regardless.

"- I am. What's up with you? (thinking emoji)-M" I looked around out of suspicion and to my surprise Angela's one fucking real friend in all of Seattle; Irina.

"- Nothing. - Goldilocks" when my head turned back to Makenna still standing in front of me, her face had changed to one of annoyance.

She rolled her eyes as she walked away talking about getting our food. _Shit…_

I waved to Irina. She bitterly waved back.

"- what did your spy tell you?- M" I don't know why I was mad when I was the one flirting with my ex but I was.

My gesture got the attention of my family. "What's going on Mase?" My dad asked slightly concerned about the expression on my face.

"That's Angela's friend over there. She texted her something. What, I am not sure but Angela's is acting strange."

Makenna brought our food and quickly left us to it. Irina just mugged me until she left with her boyfriend who was looking at me sympathetically. _Ugh_

"-Don't be like that! She was just looking out for me. Did she have anything to worry about?- Goldilocks"

I hesitated to answer because I knew Irina was right for telling on me. I just didn't know to tell Angela what was really going on with me. I didn't really know what was going on with me.

"Masen, you were flirting a little hard with Makenna."

"I know, I'm just, I don't know where my relationship is going with Angela. I really don't trust her. Her friend, Mariah, hates me and whenever she's around Angela is either a bitch to me or just doesn't answer her phone. then she will text me that she is busy. I guess I am just over it all with her."

My Dad nodded in understanding, we'd been talking about it over the last couple of months. He has been subtly trying to convince me to break up with her.

My uncles had the shittiest advice I've ever gotten. They both basically told me to be a womanizer until I got caught. "If one of them stabs you; at least you've lived!" they laughed at Uncle Jasper.

It was all a mess.

I really shouldn't be taking advice from Uncle Jasper. His relationship was in shambles.

He moved into their office because he said his tumor was making him mean and he didn't like the way he was treating her. He wasn't in control of his reactions and tried to interact with all of them as little as possible.

I thought it was bullshit. He could hang out with my Dad and Uncle Emmett all the time and never act out with them. It didn't help that my Grand dad had him traveling all over the country to get alternative treatments.

JJ couldn't come with us today because he had mouthed off to my Aunt. She had to punish him, Uncle Jasper didn't do anything. I on the hand plan on having a conversation with him before I went back to school.

Once we were done eating MaKenna showed up again. She was friendly with everyone but me.

"Hey, What time do you go to lunch?" I asked her even though she was deliberately ignoring me. She rolled her eyes but pulled out her phone to check the time.

When she saw it she huffed "In ten minutes." I nodded and asked Ant to ride with Dad and I'll meet them at the batting cages. He agreed, the only reason he ended up with me was because he and I were both running late.

I loved having my truck back even if it was only for a few days.

I waited in my car for her to come outside. I watched her as she looked around then spotted my truck. As she walked toward me all I could think about was all the times we'd had sex in this truck. It made me a little sad. I'd completely messed up our relationship and then she'd broken my heart in the end.

She got in and folded her arms across her chest. Making her breast spill out the top of her v-neck shirt.

"What is it Mase?" _Oh yeah._

"Nothing, I Just wanted to catch up with you. How are you? What are you up to?" I really wanted to know.

When I saw her waiting tables I was confused. I thought she was going out of state for school, I guess she ended up at Washington State.

"I am waiting tables as you can see…"

"What happened with school?"

"Oh, I still go. I decided to stay at home so that I wouldn't have to pay for room and board."

"Oh ok, cool. I'm sure your Dad was happy about that." I laughed. He'd always joked about being happy once MaKenna was gone so he could walk around naked.

"Yeah, Why did you really ask me to come out here Mase?"

"I don't know MaKenna. I was happy to see you. How is your love life?" I asked the question I wanted to know. Even though I shouldn't care.

"Ah, well I am still very single. To be honest I am still kind of traumatized from that last situation." she said looking down at her hands. I nodded in understanding.

"Well I am happy you stayed away from that fucker!" I was scared that she would've went back to him.

She nodded quietly for a second "So, I guess you're still with Angela?"

"Yeah, you guess correct but if I'm being honest I'm not sure how long it's going to last." I don't know why I was telling her any of this and I was sure I would regret it later.

"Why?"

"Uncle Jazz is dying…"

"I am so sorry Masen! I saw that he lost weight but I never would've thought he was that sick! I'm so sorry!" she said teary eyed.

"Yeah…but she really hasn't been that support about it. I am thousands of miles away from my family but only a couple of hours from her. She is constantly putting me on the backburner for her friends."

"Damn, I am sorry Mase. You are a good guy, mostly away. You deserve to be with someone who will be there for you." I nodded. She was right for the 'mostly' jab. If I was better guy, I wouldn't have cheated on her with Zafrina no matter if I was manipulated.

I laid my head on my headrest and stared at the ceiling of the truck. "Kenna, do you think you could ever give me another chance?"

"Ha!" She barked awkwardly. "We can't even have this conversation as long as you have a girlfriend." She looked at her phone. "annnnnddd its time for her me to go back to work. I am really sorry about Jazz, tell Carlie that I'll text her later. We haven't talked much and I miss her. Bye Mase." She got out and walked quickly back into the building.

I drove back to the house in a daze only noticing my text messages after I was already in the house.

"-How is your trip going?- Ash Ketchum" I saw Ashley's message as I sat on my couch.

"- I love being with my family. My uncle is looking better than I thought he would. I am an idiot. Lol- M"

"- Wha? I am happy your uncle is doing well. What did you do?- Ash Ketchum"

"- I wouldn't say he's doing well… he is better than I expected. I was flirting with my ex and got caught by Angie's one fucking friend.- M"

"-Hehehehehe that was divine intervention! God didn't want you to go any further.- Ash Ketchum

"- Well where was he when I was alone in my truck with her?- M"

"-Oh no Masen! You are an idiot!- Ash Ketchum"

"-Yeah, well I didn't do anything but the fact that I wanted to makes it all fucked up!- M" Before she could respond I had already made up my mind.

"-I think I need to break up with Angela.-M"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **MPOV**

I was sitting on the couch pondering how I was going to go about breaking up with Angela.

She was going to meet me at the airport for my layover in New York. Airports were way to public for a break up and she was likely to make a scene.

As I was thinking my phone went off. Yet again…

"-Soooo are you ok? Are you still meeting up with us.- Ant"

I hopped up from the couch and run out to my truck. I laughed to myself because I'd completely forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

I went to meet the others at the batting cages, an hour and a half after we'd split up. I needed that time at home to regroup.

"Hey! You finally made it." My Dad said with concern.

"Yeah, right as we were about to leave." I shrugged at uncle Emmett. Although I do care about missing out on time with them the realization that I had to let Goldilocks go was upsetting.

Our relationship had been shit once we started to leave for school. It's only October and I realize that, that is what happens to our type of relationships.

"I'm sorry guys! Has everyone gone?" They nodded." I'll go the we can head to our movie. What time does it start?"

"We got an hour but it takes 20 minutes to get there."

"Ok." I went and got a helmet and a heavy bat. I wanted to blow off some steam. I set the baseballs to come fast and rushed to mount. I took a couple practice swings right before the first one came flying at me.

I missed, the guys laughed.

When it came at me again and I heard the crack of the bat against the ball I felt intention rolling off of my body.

At the same time I heard Uncle Emmett whistle. "Damn Masen! They are really working you over there aren't they. You see that strength?" He asked my Dad who nodded proudly." You ever want to come over to Baseball?"

He made a recent career change and was now working with the Mariners as a physical consultant. I don't want to be a professional athlete although I probably could in a couple different sports and leagues.

I hit around for a while it felt good. I walked out of the cages feeling better, not so much about my life but about how I was going to go about it.

All in all, my trip was good. Sunday, we had brunch at my Grand Parents house and everyone came. Even Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue drove down.

Aunt Alice looked so tired. My Mom and Aunt Rose spent the whole day just making sure she had whatever she needed. I don't even think she realized they were taking care of her. I watched them step up in a amazement.

Grandpa Charlie just watched on with sympathy in his eyes. It broke his heart to see his daughters hurting the way they have been.

Aunt Rose 's eyes were tired as well. I just felt like this entire family needed a break. I was going to suggest that my Grandpa Carlisle treat the family to a vacation for Christmas this year.

Although, it was a somber day, my Grandma made sure it was beautiful. The spread was amazing, my mom cooked it all! But my Grandma set it up on buffets so it looked all nice. One of the biggest things I missed about home was the food.

The pre-teens and teenagers, not including myself, were annoying though. They spent the entire day brooding over everything and nothing.

Before we ate I took JJ for a walk around the property. We needed to talk, it was time for him even at 10 years old to gain some coping skilling.

 _I got right to it._

"So, J, I just wanted to what was going on? Why are you making life so hard for Aunt Alice?" I didn't want him to even think this was going to be pleasant.

He shrugged and looked down at the ground.

"See that response doesn't work. I need you to answer me. What's up with you being disrespectful to my Aunt? You aren't being that way with your Dad?"

"I don't know." He said still looking down.

"Well you need to figure it out because I won't put up with hearing about you making all this even harder on her." He nodded because he knew I was serious. "Yesterday was the last time. Okay? Or it's me and you."

He kind of puffed up his chest a bit and clinched his jaw. He breathed heavily in and out a couple of times before he sat down in a large rock.

"Masen, I don't know why I'm so mad at her." I just looked at him waiting her an explanation. "It's like Dad wanted to leave and be happy without us but she won't let him and now he's all pissy. I just wish she would let him go die…" He wiped his face but kept his chest up.

It was hard to hear him say that. Looking at him, looking just like his father, the person he wanted 'to go die'.

I run my hand through my hair. "J, you can't treat your Mom like shit because your Dad is. If anything you need to step up to defend her. Show that fucker that he doesn't treat your Mom like that."

He was looking down, deflated. Crying. "I just want him gone. He hates being with us, we don't need him anymore. But she won't let him go!" He spoke between sniffles.

It all made more sense now. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper need to talk to their kids. JJ was on a path to destruction and it was just starting at home. Next he'll be acting out at school.

My mind took me to further my anger with my Grandpa Carlisle. I feel as if he first let the entire family down by not seeing that something was going on with Jazz. Now with this, as a Doctor shouldn't he see something wrong with his grandson.

"J, Adults are complicated, she wants to be with her husband and we can't fault her for that. What we can do is support each other. When you are going through and feeling angry and frustrated you call me! or text me! I'd rather you take your shit out on me then her." I gave him a real hug because he needed it and after he got his emotions under control we went back into the house.

The rest of the day went well I said my goodbyes to mostly everyone because I wasn't planning on seeing them before I left to go back to school.

Once we got home I decided to tinker around with the instruments for a while.

I was playing Live and Let Die on the Gibson Acoustic, humming the tune of the lyrics along the way. In that moment of freedom and expression I was happy my Dad made me learn at least one instrument.

When I reached the bridge some lovely voices joined me to my surprise. I almost missed a note but I kept pace with them. They harmonized perfectly and I could feel them in every lyric.

"You used to say live and let live

you know you did

you know you did

you know you did

But if this ever changing world

in which we live in

Makes you give in and cry

Say live and let die

Live and let die"

"Beautiful, I forgot you guys could sing." I praised my little sisters. They stood next to me grinning my mother's sheepish grin. "I wish our Dad would've been down here to hear that, it would've brought a tear to his eye."

I loved whenever any of us expressed ourselves musically.

"You never told me what Grandpa Charlie had to say about the while scissoring thing." I said to Carlie as I remember that we never finished our conversation from the other night.

She peeked at a giggling Renee before laughing herself and shaking her head. "My sorry our brother is such a jerk Re`."

"It's cool." She shrugged and laughed. I thought what I said was fine. When I was 13 I was waist deep in rated MA and NC17 movies.

"He was just weird at first, ya know how he is. Like Mom when she doesn't know what to say but doesn't want to upset you." I nodded. "Yeah, then that next day he said 'I just don't understand the appeal and I don't want life to get hard on you baby girl. Be careful who you tell this to because not everyone is going to take it was well was I have.' I rolled my eyes at him."

I laughed because she was doing a spot in impression of our small mountain town chief of police grandfather.

"Grandma Sue was prefect as always."

"What do you think of all this?" I asked Renee`. I didn't think I'd get much of an answer but was happy when she spoke.

"I just want everyone, including you two, to get their shit together. Like, sooner then later because I feel like we are all on borrowed time with our sanity."

And like the gentle slap in the face she often was Uncle jaspers fate came rushing at me and all our bullshit ways of deal with that fact went out the window.

On Monday, I picked up all the middle schoolers from school. I wanted to have a talk with them before left. Janice especially, but I didn't want her feel like she was under pressure.

She was so pretty, she looked just like my Aunt Rose, unfortunately she also had her attitude. I shook my head as I watched her and Renee walk toward the truck together.

She was a sixth grader; I wasn't ready for how fast they were all growing up.

They all hoped in, Janice and Renee in the cab while Ant and one of his buddies hopped in the bed. As we headed towards Cold Stone Creamery I asked them about their day.

They giggled and 'girl'd' until I stopped them.

"So, Janice, how are you holding up?" I asked right out. I couldn't take anymore chattering.

She stopped talking but didn't answer me just yet. I pulled into a parking spot and we all piled out and the group went inside.

She stayed back bit and I picked up the hint.

"I'm fine Masen. You don't have to worry about me, or us really. I just want you to do well at school." She spoke but there was not feeling behind her words. I pulled her around so that she was looking at me.

"I understand that you have to be strong but just know if you need to talk to anyone you can call or text me. Even if I can't respond right then I will call back! You guys are not alone." She nodded but her eyes were years into the future. A trait she got from the women on both sides of her family.

I let her order her complicated ice cream concoction, I got my basic Strawberry and paid the high as bill.

We sat down with the group and ate and joked around. I missed them, a lot. They were goofy and innocent and I missed being like them. I have to adult now and It sucks.

As soon as I thought about my life back at school my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"-I know you've been busy but can you call when you get a chance? - Goldilocks"

I was deliberately ignoring her. We were supposed to meet to the airport on my way back and I plan on breaking up with her there. I didn't want to make any false promises or do any unnecessary lying in the meantime.

"-Sorry Goldi, I have been busy but will I see you at the airport tomorrow? - M"

"-Do you still want to see me?- Goldilocks"

"-Yes-M"

"-Well I will be there…- Goldilocks"

"-Would you mind coming alone? We have to talk…-M"

"- OOOOKKKKK, Talk about what?- Goldilocks" I shouldn't've sent that text because I don't know how to respond. I can't just say about breaking up, can I?

"-Us…-M"

She didn't respond to that but I think she knows what coming, she has to, right…


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say I am sorry for the continuous errors.

Chapter 26

MPOV

My stomach was in knots as I walked off the plane in New York. I'd already texted Angela to let her know I had landed and to my surprise she was already here.

I saw her before she saw me. she was beautiful as always. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on top of her head. She was wearing legging with UGGs and a Columbia sweatshirt. _Damn I'm going to miss her._

She was looking down at her phone when I came up and sat next to her. I startled her with my closeness.

"Oh shit! Masen! Don't sneak up on people! That is how you get fucked up…" she said rolling her eyes as I laughed at her.

"So, you want to go get something to eat?" I asked looking at the large keys in her hand.

"Yeah, I borrowed a car from a friend." I let out a humorless laugh, she always had a friend for everything.

We walked out of the airport never touching. She knew. We usually made out when we saw each other after a long break. Shoot, even a short break.

This was just awkward.

She found a McDonald's which she knew I didn't eat but I didn't complain. We just went in and I ordered a mango smoothie. I sat in a corner with my back to the window.

She got her food, nuggets. _eww_

"How can you eat this shit?"

"I'm hungry, I'm broke, and it cost $4 for a 20 nuggets." She stated matter of fact.

"Which part of the chicken is the nugget again?" I asked smirked.

"This part, Pandejo!" She said as she grabbed her boob then gave me the finger. I laughed at her, _Shit!_

I was having second thoughts about breaking up.

I love her.

Her dark ass humor. The way she is a hard ass about everything. I love her accent and how she doesn't care if I understand what she is saying.

I love how smart she is, even with all the dumb shit she's been doing lately she was still killing in all her classes.

I love her body, her soft round hips and ass. My favorite part is her golden locks. Her curls were hidden from me today but the way they usually framed her face drove me crazy.

"OK, so let's get to it! Are we doing this amicably or what?"

"Huh?" I don't know why her directness surprised me, She was always direct.

"I know you want to break up, Masen."

"Huh?"

"My only question is…did you fuck McKenna?"

"What? God no! I never cheated on you Angela."

"Well don't look so surprised. It's not like you don't cheat. Did you fuck Ashley?"

"Angela, I never cheated on you!" Although I was kind of relieved that she was taking control of this whole thing. She was being herself about it and it was annoying me. "You know Ashely is just a friend. Angela, I love you! Like seriously, I fucking love you. This shit was hard. The fact that Makenna was ever even on mind told me that I wasn't doing right by you. That is why we are breaking up. We both just need to be single."

"I haven't done anything for you to say we 'both' need to be single."

"Whatever Angela, you have been a shitty girlfriend since you left Washington. But I don't fault you for it. College is freedom, you don't need me dragging you down. Isn't that Mariah says anyway. I'm sure she's happy." I said feeling bitter, I guess amicability might not be an option.

"She is happy Masen! She has been trying to fuck me since day one but I don't like bitches. That won't change because you are gone and I have done my best! You have just become so damn needy lately, I can't breathe."

"What in the fuck are you talking about? How can I be needy when I work four days a week, have conditioning three days a week, have class five fucking days a week, I am constantly on the phone with my falling apart family, and I am asking for what a half an hour or less a day from you?" She was pissing me off and it would better to just end this now before I lose my ride back to the airport.

"Angela, I don't want to do this." I signed heavily, I was tired. "I just want to break up peacefully. I fucking love you! I will truly miss you but this isn't working. My life it just too shitty for this relationship. I get so frustrated wanting you! Wanting you in many ways that you are just able to give me."

She nodded and stood up and went to go the car. I cleared the table and went out behind her.

When I got in the car her face was red. "Goldilocks, please don't cry." I hated when people cry.

"I don't know what you want me to do Masen. You want me to curse you out?" She was being defensive and I understood. She was a fighter, crying wasn't her way." I can, if that's what you need." She straightened up and said that last sentence more like herself.

"Ha, no, it's not what I want. I still don't want you to cry either."

She drove me back to the airport and didn't even put the car in park. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Goldi, please don't hesitate to call me if you need me." She nodded and I resisted the urge to give her a goodbye kiss. "Bye"

I spend the remaining time introspective. I hurt girls and been hurt, it was time for me to just chill out and be alone.

When I landed in Boston, Ashley and Demi were already there waiting at baggage claim.

I was surprised at how much I missed them. I don't know why I was though. I spent all my time with them, they were the home away from home.

Ashley gave me a long, unexpected, hug. Demi just shook his head at her, but his face wasn't playful in the slightest.

"Damn Bro, we missed you more then we should've." He was making a face and I'm sure he was expecting me to understand what it meant. But I had no clue.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, let's go!" Ashley rushed us toward her car that I now see was parked in the 'drop off/ pick up lane only'.

I laughed at her because she was reckless with her car. _I missed them_.

The drive back to campus was awkward but I couldn't figure out why exactly. Surprisingly, as soon we entered the building Ashely took off saying something about checking on her room. I honestly forgotten that she had her own room.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked Demi.

"Ahh, I don't know bro. You're going to have to talk to her. She broke up with Jeff. This is the most I've seen him since I moved in. I think he quit one of his jobs."

"Damn… Did she tell you why?" We were leaning against the stair well taking up most of the way.

"Yeah…" He huffed as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "But it's not my place to tell you…"

"OK, I guess. Well I broke up with Angela."

"Finally!" He laughed his loud ass laugh. _Dick!_

"Bro!" I reprimanded him for his happiness. "She cried and I felt like shit but it was necessary. I almost slept with my ex over the weekend. I was over it and I feel like once she got to school she was over it too. No point in dragging it out."

"I don't envy you, she was a bitch in my opinion but she was fine as hell! I'm surprised she didn't beat your ass. Did she know about the ex?" I nodded. "Whoa! Your lucky man, it could've been bad."

Luck was an understatement. I was blessed because Angela was crazy. My phone went off and I checked it to find my Uncle Jazz.

"I gotta take this, I'll call you later bro. Thanks for coming to get me…tell Ashley that too." I said to him as I walked up the steps toward my room.

I answered the phone along the way.

"Hey!"

"Hi Mase. How was your flight?"

"Good, I just got back. How you holding up?"

"I'm alright. Had an interesting conversation with Junior today."

"OK" I went in to my empty room and sat on my bed.

"Yeah, he said he talked to you."

"He did."

"Thanks." Huh! That was unexpected. I basically told JJ to disrespect him. "I needed him to tell me how ridiculous I was being. Although I wish he went about it in a different way. I am thankful that the younger ones have you."

Again, I was shocked. "OK, cool, its fine. I love them and we should all be there for each other especially right now. What did he say to you?"

"Your Aunt and I were bickering and under his breath he said that he wished I was dead already."

"Damn! That is fucked up!"

"I know"

"Oh shit, I mean I'm sorry. For cursing, not for J's words." I caught myself.

"I know. Well, I asked him why would he say that and he went off. But he was right. I don't want any of them to feel like I don't love them or want to be with them. I just don't want them to watch me die. I won't take it out on them anymore though… it's not fair. Especially to your Aunt."

"That's good. He is really hurting. How is the new treatment going?" We really didn't talk about the tumor. Actually thinking about it we really didn't talk much at all.

"It's causing the weight loss but I am more stable with it. I like how I feel mentally. I hope when they do my next scan the cannabis oil has helped shrink it."

"Me too…" we were quite for a moment while I absorbed it all. "Call me after your next appointment. Keep me updated."

"I will son." We said our goodbyes and hung up.

I was laying across my bed just thinking of how shitty it must be to think you are dying. I must have feel asleep because I was awoken by a light knock at me door.

I peeked over to see that Alex still wasn't in his bed. It was late…2:30 in the morning. I got up and opened the door to find Ashely.

Her face and eyes were red and there was a bruise forming on her arm.

 _Shit!_ Why am I always captain save these women?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

BPOV

Things with Carlie have gotten so upsetting. Firstly, because she had to endure her father and Grandfathers outright bigotry. Secondly, because she had to deal with my father's lack of empathy and understanding.

Jacob and Billy had crossed some lines and boundaries outside of their already shitty reaction to her sexual orientation. They went out of their way to state their prejudices toward Edward and I's racial makeup.

I already had to stop Edward from driving up to LaPush because of how they treated Carlie. When I told him, serval days later, about what they said about us landed me with the silent treatment.

I couldn't argue his anger; we'd grown so far from keeping secrets from each other. Even after he began talking to me again he gave me the cold shoulder.

When Jacob called to make sure I knew of his compliant I was appalled at his audacity.

 _Carlie and the Twins were in Forks for a week before school started. Carlie was spending a couple of days with her Father and Billy. I was hesitant to let her go because I knew those Quileute had some odd customs._

 _Most were harmless but I remember hearing of some traditions I was uncomfortable with for my daughter. I wanted to give her a chance to learn more about her culture and because Carlie and Jacob were really bounding lately._

 _Edward and I were relaxing on the couch watching a movie when my phone rang and saw it was Jacob._

 _He was livid. Yelling and screaming._

 _"_ _You turned my daughter into a dike!" he jarringly greeted. I sprung up in shock!_

 _"_ _What the fuck is your problem?"_

 _"_ _What's going on? Who is on the phone?"_

 _"_ _You and that prick turned my daughter in to a damn lesbian. How can we carry on our legacy? How Bella? There aren't many more Quileute here. She has to be with one of us…"_

 _"_ _You are fucking crazy! If you think I am going to make my daughter be with anyone like you, you have really lost it. Where is she?" I was so scared! I wanted her as far away from him as possible._

 _"_ _Bella, what's going on with Carlie?" Edward was getting agitated with me because I didn't tell him what was going but I didn't need him flying off the handle too._

 _"_ _I'm not crazy Bella, I want grandkids one day. Quileute grandkids!"_

 _"_ _If you wanted Quileute grandkids then why did you have sex with me. I am Italian and Greek."_

 _"_ _Bella, if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on I am going to take the phone from you! Why are you talking about having sex with this jackass?"_

 _I turned to him ignoring whatever Jacob said in response to my statement. "He found out Carlie is a gay and isn't happy about it..."_

 _"_ _Is she there with him now?" He asks eerily clam as he got up and began to walk toward the stairs. Not waiting for me to answer._

 _Jacob was going off about how the elders are going to shame their family. Like I gave a fuck!_

 _"_ _Where is she Jacob?"_

 _"_ _What? Charlie came and got her!" I hung up the phone as he was talking and called Carlie's phone. She didn't answer. I called my Dad's phone. He didn't answer._

 _Just then Edward came down the steps completely dressed in sweat pants, a t-shirt and…his boots? Boots? In August. Shit…_

 _"_ _Where are you going Edward?" he walked right by me into the Kitchen and grabbed his car keys. "Edward!" I stood in front of his Audi stopped him from leaving. He stared me down as he turned the car on and pushed the button to open the garage door._

 _"_ _Move Bella." I hated when he was clam like this it was terrifying._

 _"_ _No Edward! Where are you going?" I knew where he was going… he was going to kick Jacobs ass._

 _He clinched his jaw many times. Fuck!_

 _I sat in the hood as my phone rung in my pocket. I pulled it out to find that it was Carlie. As I answered he jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He stormed back into the house just as a tearful Carlie's voice came over my speaker._

 _"_ _Mom." She sniffled. oh no!_

 _"_ _Carlie where are you? Are you ok? I am so sorry that fucker hurt you!" As I was talking to my crying child; I saw my husband walking towards Masen's car that just happened to be parked on the street. shit!_

 _"_ _EDWARD NO!"_

 _"_ _Mom, what's going on?" Carlie asked through her tears._

 _"_ _Your Dad is flipping out!" I went and stood in front of the trunk as well but he backed up and speed away before I could really stop him._

 _I walked back into the house feeling helpless._

 _"_ _I'm so sorry honey. Are you still with Grandpa?"_

 _"_ _We made it back his house. Mom they kept trying to push Quil Atrea on me. I had to tell him! I told her it was fine. It wasn't her fault that they were Homophobic bigots._

 _We talked the for the rest of the night. She told me everything they said. It was hurtful that the man that I once loved and a man that helped my Dad raise me felt this way about me._

 _There wasn't anything I could do but not subject my daughter to their bullshit anymore. I have been trying her whole life to let them in her life. But fuck that now!_

 _They have hurt her for the last time._

I fell asleep that night waiting for Edward to come home. He never answered his phone but I talked to Charlie and he put out an APB on him. He ended up getting pulled over and taken in just 15 minutes from LaPush.

He still holds it over my head that I didn't let him go tear Jacob apart.

So now, Carlie just wants to talk to her Grandfathers but she doesn't care about Jacobs opinion. She does care about Charlie's lack of understanding and Billy's Homophobia. We decided to wait until Thanksgiving time to address the issue.

I just don't feel like having this conversation with these old dogs. New tricks are hard to teach them and I am unsure if I have the energy to try.

Carlie had her last Homecoming dance coming up. She has already told me that she was taking a girl as her date. A young lady that she met at a party with some of her friends.

I was shocked and happy that she was done with Kebi. I heard that Kebi wasn't doing well and living on someone's couch. I wasn't happy to hear about her situation, I was happy my child was no longer involved in it.

Amun should be ashamed of himself. I couldn't think of any case were I would abandon any on my children.

Today I was going to meet the young lady she was dating. I was told not to use the word 'girlfriend'.

Carlie, Edward, and I were meeting her and her Parents at my restaurant. I had our leading souse chef make us four courses. I wanted to impress her family.

I reserved the private room for us even though Carlie told me it wasn't necessary.

We sat chattering, trying to not look as nervous as I was. Edward kept making fun of me chewing on my lip and wringing my hands.

He placed his hand on top of mine. "Why are you acting like this? You weren't this nervous when Masen brought home Makenna."

I huffed and dropped my hands. He was right I wasn't this nervous when Masen brought home Makenna. That was because I knew what to expect. Makenna was a nervous girl meeting her boyfriend's family.

"I know, Edward! Although, the circumstances are the same, this feels different. I don't know how to act here. Should I drill her like I'd done Makenna and Angela?" He laughed at me but then looked taken aback.

"Ahh, I don't know." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair." I always thought that would be my job. To put any boy that wanted to date my girls through the ringer." He looked defeated like someone stole his puppy. This time I laughed.

I didn't feel like I had to warn this young lady about how she was to treat my daughter nor did I feel the constant need to remind them to 'be safe' .

That was until she walked into the room. Carlie stood awkwardly after ignoring us for her phone for the last 20 minutes.

She was… different. Yup, that's the word I will use. _Different…_

She was beautiful no doubt; her eyes were a bright blue and her hair of the same color was completely shaved on one side. The side with the exposed ear had a very large gage in it. Her neck was completely covered in colorful tattoos and the other parts of her skin that were visible were also covered in tattoos.

Her face held two piercings in both of her cheeks, one just below her bottom lip, and one of those nose piercings that looked like a bull's ring.

She tried to look nice for us. Wearing a short sweater dress with leggings and thigh bones.

I found her interesting. I'm changing my word; I now choose interesting. _Interesting._

"Luce!" Carlie sprinted over to her in excitement when she walked in the room. I put on the biggest fakest smile that I could. As we stood to greet her, two women entered the room behind her.

They were both unassuming.

"Mom, Dad, this is Lucy!" My daughter beamed with pride.

"Hi!" I'm sure my pitch made me look insane. "Welcome, come on in and have a seat. My name is Bella and this is my husband Edward." We shook their hands as they made their way to their seats.

"Hi, I'm Nancy and this is my partner Netty." I nodded for them to sit while I took them in.

Nancy was short and slim, she had long blonde dredlocks and a boho style. I probably started longer then I should've at her sandals and rough feet.

Netty was taller than all the other women in the room, and seemed more laid back. Her hair was also dredlocked, but her hair was cut like Edwards. Long on the top tapered around the sides. She wore a pair of tight fitting black pants, blue blouse and knee boots.

I couldn't figure out which one was her mother, she looked like them both.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Lucy. Tell us more about yourself. All I know is that you are a sophomore at UW." Edward started and he broke the slight tension that was building.

"Umm, Yeah, No, I am a Junior, I took extra classes my first year and as many as my budget would allow for summer. Although I am slowing down a bit for this semester." she peeked over a blushing Carlie.

I forced a smile, hoping on hope that my child isn't the reason she wasn't as focused her education.

"Well, that is amazing. You are truly an example for Carlie." Carlie rolled her eyes at my comment.

Lucy shrugged, I liked that she didn't act like she wasn't a good example. I hoped that she took pride in herself.

"How old are you Lucy? Just for clarity, we don't think your too old her Carlie." I stammered awkwardly.

"19."

I peeked over at Edward, he clenched his jaw a bit but then released it. Although, Carlie will be 17 soon, which would make the age gap only 2 years, I was a bit uncomfortable with it.

This was awkward… I think they could tell we were trying to be nice.

Netty, finally spoke up.

"Ok, So, What do you guys do for a living?" She asked pleasantly just after Will, our best server, gave us your appetizers; deconstructed mac and cheese balls.

"We are business owners." I beamed proud of both of our achievements. "I own this restaurant and my Husband owns a music store." She nodded but didn't look interested. "OK…what you guys do?"

Nancy spoke up." I am a Yoga instructor for Seattle parks and recs. I teach yoga for after school programs around the city." She said it like she didn't care about what she was saying.

"Wow! That is amazing. I'm sure you are having a great impact on those kids. Sounds like truly fulfilling work." I meant it too. Edward goes out to schools in low income area and does music workshops with the students.

I'm always a little jealous of how he was impacting the community. Although, we usually do a dinner for the homeless around Thanksgiving and Christmas, working with children always seems to be more fulfilling.

She poopooed my praise with an eyeroll.

"OK, what about you Netty? What do you for a living?" I asked as pleasantly as I could. You could feel the discomfort in the room. I was palpable.

"Ahh, I am currently not working, we have three younger kids. So, I try to manage the household." She spoke with insecurity.

It made me sad, and confused.

"What's going on here?" I was surprised by my chuckle at the husband. "No, seriously Bella, what's with the eyerolling and attitude?" He spoke directly to Nancy.

"Nothing Dad. Oh, my God." Carlie and Lucy looked so embarrassed. At that moment, I realized there was a lot of body language being exchanged around the table.

I think Nancy and Lucy were arguing and poor Netty was just a bystander.

"Well, in my opinion, your job is the most important of all of our jobs. I wish I would've been able to stay home with the kids. Maybe Masen wouldn't've been such a smartass." I laughed to break the tension and I think it worked.

I got the feeling Nancy wanted Netty to work and I am going to ask Carlie as soon as they are gone.

With my joke the conversation finally eased up and started to flow well between the families.

I decided that Lucy was a sweet girl and hoped she treated my daughter well. I couldn't object, even if I wanted to. The last thing I needed with my second teen on the way out the door is an act of rebellion. I'm still recovering from Masen's mess.

We found out that their family was originally from Tacoma but moved to Seattle for one of Netty's old jobs.

She stopped working when she got pregnant with their second to oldest who is now 6 six years old. There is 13years between Lucy and her brothers.

 _I wonder if they all had the same father, or not._

After we drank a little wine and loosened up we were able to have more candid conversations. We told them how we met which lead them to tell us how they met. Confirming what I didn't have the balls to ask.

"Nancy and I met when I found her crying in the baby isle staring at the lanolin." Nancy rolled her eyes at Netty. After being around them for a while I could see how much they loved each other.

"I was in so much pain! Lucy and I were having the hardest time with nursing. Netty walked up like she knew what she was doing." Well now we know which one birthed Lucy.

"I did! My baby sister was twenty years younger than me. She was basically my kid." Netty responded.

We stayed and talked for about 4 hours. As we were wrapping up I happened to mention the dance.

"Lucy! You're going to a dance…at the school?" Netty was in shock at that revelation. She turned to us "She didn't do dances while she was in school." Speaking through her shock.

"Ma, please stop!" Lucy hushed her mother who just kept talking about Lucy's lack of a social life while she was in high school.

I laughed but diverted the statements to help her. "DO you guys know what you are wearing?" Carlie had been fairly secretive about her costume, the homecoming game and dance were Halloween weekend, simply saying that we will all like it.

Eventually, we all said our good byes and a nice to meet you's. Lucy and Carlie told us they were going back to our house.

Edward drove as we discussed the night. "See, that wasn't that bad right? All of your nervousness was for nothing."

"Ha! I was nervous for all the wrong reason. Lucy was not the problem... Nancy was. Her vibes were so weird."

"Yeah I agree, but when I asked her about it you all bit my head off." He grumbled.

I laughed at him as I thought about how I should go about asking Lucy about her mom, their father, and just all of it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Unbeta'd

MPOV

I slid out from under Ashley and glanced over to see that Alex's bed was still empty. I pulled the blanket up her body to make sure she didn't catch a chill from my missing warmth. I threw on some sweats, an undershirt, and my slides and snuck out of my room. Being sure to grab my key in an effort not to have to wake her at any point.

"Bro…"-Ma$e

I went and sat in the common area of my floor and texted Demi hoping on hope that he was up. I sat back thinking over the night.

She came in broken, tired, and bruised. It gave me headache just thinking back over the last couple of hours.

 _My rubbed my eyes as stepped back and allowed her to enter. Taking no time to get dress, noticing her tear stained face I kept quiet, not wanting to pressure her to speak. After several silent moments, I had to know what happened and why. I lifted her arm "who..." I had to clench and unclench my jaw at least seven times before I could get it all out "who hurt you Ash?"_

 _I couldn't stop my thoughts from wanting to crack Jeff's face._

 _"_ _Oh this?" she held up her arm which had a huge bruise running down it. " I fell. I promise! Everyone knows you guys are my friends. You two are huge! I doubt anyone on this campus would ever risk their lives..." she trailed off looking away._

 _"_ _You'd be surprised what people forget in the heat of a moment. Seriously what's going in Ashley? Its 3:00 in the fucking morning, you're crying, barely dressed..." wait why is she half dressed, it was the middle of October in Boston. The building supervisors kept it pretty chilly throughout but we could adjust of room temperature._

 _"_ _I… Jeff and I have been at each other's throats so much lately." I knew this, Demi was always would text me when they would go at it. Jeff was barley ever around but when he was it was drama._

 _"_ _I know." She kind of sniffled and of course it broke my heart. I hate to see women crying._

 _"_ _Masen, I have a confession. I have always liked you as more than a friend." I nodded because I knew that. She had a hard time concealing for attraction for me. But neither she nor I ever crossed any of the clear lines we'd drawn for on another. I too found Ashley very attractive, but she was just a friend now. I had to respect my relationship… well I use to have to respect my relationship._

 _"_ _I… I ahh, I told Jeff, and he knew, he saw the way I looked at you. He's been accusing me of cheating on him since you came to school. He never outright called you out, until now after I ahh… accidently called him your name."_

 _She said to her hands and I reeled at her words. "Ashley…." I was speechless. "Ahh, were you guys…" I wriggled my eyebrows at her and she nodded. I burst out laughing, I couldn't help it. She playfully slapped my arm laughing along with me._

 _"_ _Stop it! It really wasn't funny in the moment. Masen, you have become one of my best friends. I don't know how that happened or how to stop my feelings for you. I don't want anything to change between all of us. " She looked shameful._

 _I didn't know what to think. She was right she was one of my closest friends here at school well, really one of my only friends here. I talked and joked with my team mates but I always so busy and Demi and Ashley were the only people I made time for._

 _"_ _Ash, I don't know what to say. I'm still confused as to how you ended up on my doorstep if things hadn't turned violent or aggressive. I knew you found me attractive, and I you, but I didn't know you were thinking of me while you were fucking your boyfriend." She blushed at my forwardness. It took all of my will power to not let my voice drop down, or to lower my eyes to her barely covered breast._

 _"_ _Masen, I think of you way more then I should. I have been trying not to burden you with all of this, then this happened and we got into a shouting match. He refused to leave my room. So I just came here. I acted on auto pilot. I didn't even think of putting on anymore clothes then what I threw on once we started fighting." I nodded but stayed quiet._

 _I couldn't think… I was trying but I could wrap my head around what I would do if my long term girlfriend said another man's name while we were fucking. I couldn't imagine it. In the same thought I was coming to terms with being that man, I wondered if she thought of me while she doing it to herself. I need to chase these thoughts away._

 _I literally just got out of a relationship and although I was flattered and intrigued by all of it couldn't just jump right into another situation with someone that is so important to me. Instead of saying anything I pulled her into the bed with me and pulled the blanket up over us. She came willingly and snuggled her ass into me. I let out a loud huff but didn't move away and just held her._

The reality was that I needed the affection more than I could say. I was going through so much and just the warm of another person was soothing and I slept the best I had in weeks. I only woke up because the several alarms on my watch.

I rubbed my hands up and down my face as I notice people start to teeter around my floor.

"Yeah, what's up?- Demi"

"So, Ash stayed with me last night.- Ma$e"

"…-Demi" I laughed out loud causing people to look at me oddly. Next thing I knew he was sitting next to me.

"So…" This man was such a gossip. You would think he was a girl.

"Nothing man, it was strange. She basically confessed that she'd been into me this whole time; which we both knew. We just talked a while and then went to bed." I laughed.

He was in shock "Went to bed! Went to bed! Wha…what do you mean you guys went to bed? Like together?"

"Yeah, we just went to sleep…"

"and nothing, as much as she been wanting to jump your bones? Nothing comes from it!"

"I guess…" I shrugged.

"I have to wait to talk to her, I am sure she'll give me the tea." He said as we snapped his fingers and pretended to sip an imaginary hot mug.

We joked around for a while and my phone vibrated from my lap.

"Where are you?- Ash Ketchum"

"In the common area with demi… I'll be right in.- Ma$e"

"I gotta go man, are you going to class?" I asked as stood up to go back to my room.

"Yeah, I guess… I just got my midterm grades and it's not looking too good. I have to pull all of my classes out of my ass before I flunk out and lose all my funding." I nodded, although I couldn't relate. I was doing good, I always stayed on top of all my shit, I didn't let any of it fall behind. I didn't have room for those types of mistakes.

I walked into my room to find Ashley in just her underwear. I just stood there for a couple of beats. "Ahh, what's going on?" I asked her as I swallowed the large lump in my throat. I realized in that moment that I didn't really clear up where I stood when it came to us.

She shrugged.

"Why do the heavens always bless me with these beautiful women?" I said to the gods. I looked at her one more time before closing my eyes. _Great footage for the spank bank._

I opened my eyes to find her standing so close to me that I could feel her warmth. It made my mouth water. _"_ Come on Mase, we could just this once and never talk about it again. I just figured if I was gonna risk my relationship, I mind as well make it worth it." She looked up at me from under her lashed and for some reason this all felt like déjà vu.

I sighed heavily. "Ashley… you have no idea how much I would like to take you up on that offer." She shrunk at the rejection and my heart broke a little. "No, honey, there is no need to feel insecure."

I ran my fingers through her hair and down her neck , holding on to the little restraint I had left in me. "Look at me. I would fuck you sideways if you didn't mean so much to me. Ashley, I'm serious, give me some time. I have don't want to just fuck you. I can't just fuck you… you mean to much to me."

She nodded as she stepped back toward my bed to grab her clothes. Over her shoulder her eyes went wide. "You sure you don't want me to handle that for you?" she jerked her head towards me and looked down to my embarrassingly hard dick. I shook my head as my ears got hot.

She giggled and I never noticed how much I liked it. _Ugh! I have to get better at how easily smitten I was._

The days following her confession were awkward to say the least, we all still hung out but everything had an air of tension. I didn't like it because these guys were my stress relief.

I had been talking to my Dad more often lately, just wanting to me kept in the loop with Uncle Jazz. He was doing well, but not better. I just kept asking them all to give it more time, time I knew they didn't have.

He seemed more concerned about Carlie then anything. She was dating an older girl, older than me. He didn't trust her but could explain why. I found him funny. I talked to Carlie about her and it sounded like she had her head on as straight as expected.

My mom was concerned about her parents. It all just seemed like they were being nosey to me. I told her that and got yelled at. _whatever_

I tried to talk to my dad about my situation with Ashley and thought I had made the right choice. He never thought I should've kept Angela as a girlfriend once we came to school. He thinks I should be spending my extra time, when I got it, making new friends and having new experiences.

I guess I agree with him, although I didn't really make any new friends. Demi and Ashley were my friends and the rest of these people weren't important.

A couple days later, on Halloween, Demi and Ash came to my room to tell me about a party they were going to. I was stressed and tired but I felt like I need to go out. I needed to release the stress, so much stress.

We left Ashley's car at the dorms and walked the 20 minutes to the Alpha house at the end of campus. Although I usually hate frat boys, we had a ball!

But I was a little on edge because I felt had to keep my eyes on Ashley. She was dressed up as Madonna's character from 'A league of their own." with the short skirted baseball uniform. She had on some baseball socks that came up to her knees and some chucks. _I was on edge._

I'm not a big drinker but Demi had whatever they were offering on tap and I decided I wanted one too. I ended up losing count around 4, Ashley was mother Henning us all night. Which in hindsight I was grateful for, until it was time to leave and I realized she was pretty trashed too.

I had tried so sober up because even though demi was bigger than me I still had to try to drag his ass around too. He was dressed as Jackie moon, from Tropic Thunder and his nuts and dick kept falling out the bottom of the little ass shorts. I guessed that he wasn't wearing underwear, It was horrible.

These random chicks kind of zoned in on him and now I had to watch him and her. He liked that he was exposing himself and every time one of them would tell him he was out he would make a remark that I'm sure would get us all in trouble if one of them were to be uncomfortable.

Demi had a secret habit of smoking cigarettes when he drank and since I was all in tonight we smoked as we stumbled, dragging Ashley back to the dorms. Her skirt kept sliding up and now everyone but me was half exposed. Luckily, in my own drunken stupor I got us all back to the dorms safely.

We all stumbled against each other the whole way home and as we ascended the stairs Demi kind of just disappeared yelled an "I'll see you guys tomorrow" over his shoulder. _Thanks…_

I got her to her room and was digging into her pocket to get her keys. "A little to the left" she snorted in a joke. I pulled the keys out and she whined at me. "Masen, come on please, you don't have to do anything I'll do all the work."

I laughed at her as I unlocked her door and we made it into her room, "Ashley, we are both way too drunk to do anything if we wanted too."

"I could! I always had to do all the work with Jeff anyway." She shrugged, and I shook my head, poor Ashley. _The things you wouldn't have to do, but would want to if I had my way with you…_

She flopped down onto her bed but rolled her head so she could watch me take off her shoes. "You are a great guy. You know that?"

I laughed again "I haven't always been. Go to sleep…"

"I don't want to, Masen, how about this? How about you just watch me as I watch you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked not understanding what she meant. She didn't respond, she just lay back on her bed and lifted her skirt back over her hips. I was stuck; my mind was telling me to leave but my body kept me standing in place.

She pulled her underwear to the side and could see her bare pus… I closed my eyes. I could still hear her moaning and It was like she was begging. This was not the Ashley I was used to my Ashley was fun and goofy. She was a dork, who snorted when she laughed; she would cuss me and Demi out as she was taking care of us.

I was comfortable with that Ashley… This Ashley made me very uncomfortable, in the worst ways. I could hear her voice become ragged and I opened eyes to watch her climax… _It was beautiful._


End file.
